Welcome Home
by Jajjo
Summary: Brooke moves back to La Push, enjoying the fact that she has her best friend Jacob back in her life. But what happens when a beach party is held and Edward Cullen is there. Hearts will be broken and drama will follow. Edward/Brooke/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**** So here is my latest fan fiction. I wanted to do a crossover and since I love the Twilight saga and also love to watch One Tree Hill I decided that Brooke/Jacob/Edward would be a perfect crossover to do. This first chapter is really just a preview. There will be drama of course and a lot of broken hearts as the story goes on. But every story has to start somewhere so here you go- Brooke entering the place where everything begins. LEt me know what you think. ;)  
Take Care- Bambino  


* * *

**

**Brookes POV.**

The day was finally here. The day I was going to see Jacob Black again.

It had been year, probably closer to a decade but still I was able to remember his sweet smile and dark hair that always was a mess.

We had been seven when I said goodbye to him and moved to Tree hill, leaving Jake a bit heartbroken- I had been his best friend, and even if we had e-mailed and called once in a while it was not the same thing. We were not those little kids anymore that spent every single second together.

But now I was moving back. Thanks to my dad who finally had agreed that moving me to Tree hill had never been such a smart move when he never was around. And neither was my mother. So letting me move back to La Push would only be a good thing. Billy had agreed on keeping an eye on me until my parents could join me there and I would be able to go to school at the reservation with Jacob.

Of course that would not be too fancy and there were certain things I would miss in Tree hill, but I was over that life- it was a part of me but for now I needed to get back to my roots. After all- being seventeen and looking like me could cause problems from time to time in a town like Tree hill.

I felt my phone vibrate as the cab drove me along the small and curvy road. //Will you be here soon?! So excited!// So typical Jacob and I had to roll my eyes and tilt my head against the leather seat while a new sound became real in the cab. It was the driver- a middle-aged man who was in a desperate need of a new haircut. He looked at me by the mirror before nodding against the window.

There it was. Jacobs house. It was just the same and I had missed it so much. Our old house had been just a half mile away and running between the houses had never been an issue for us- not when we were in a hurry to play.

A little giggle left me while I handed over the cash to the driver who thanked me for the generous tip as I got out. I was here. And already my lungs were filled with fresh air.

"Brooke?!" It was impossible not to recognize the voice as the door opened. But I had to admit- the boy that came out in the open was not the Jacob I remembered. He was more muscular- he had shorter hair and his face features had started to be manlier. Wow- Jacob Black. He had turned out good.

"Yeah it's me Jake!" We both laughed and it felt almost like we were in a movie as both of us ran towards each other and Jacob catching me into a huge hug once we were close enough.

"Wow I missed you Bambi." Right- Another little thing we had came up with during our childhood days. He was my puppy dog and I was his Bambi. Why on earth we had decided that animal names where appropriate I had no idea. But it was cute, especially considering that Jacob remembered it.

"I missed you too puppy dog. But do you think that I would get to breath anytime soon?" I let my head rest against his shoulder until I felt the ground under my feet again and Jacob's big hands on my shoulders.

"Let me look at you." Of course- more manly meant that he had to be more of a typical guy I was used to from Tree hill. "I can't believe how much you changed. What ever happened to that little baby fat you used to have?" Ou how lovely- he was going to be teasing me.

"The baby fat flew away once I hit the gym and joined the cheerleader squad. Now come on! I want to talk to Billy. And get to my house! Can you believe it? I am going to stay by myself. Okey. I used to do that in Tree hill to, but seriously. This is going to be awesome." I let my hands do a little gesture that I was over the top excited before Jacob started laughing again. Trying to calm himself down he pulled me along while grabbing my bag in his other hand.

"Have you any idea how much I missed you Brooke Davis? Quil and Embry are so excited to. You remember them right? Embry is the one who used to have a crush on you." He opened the door and a scent of cinnamon and home made bread filled my lungs. Ah! Billy must be baking- remembering my favourite bread too. Almost scary how everyone seemed to remember these little things that I always had thought would be embarrassing to remember.

"Yeah I remember him- and Quil too. Can't believe that they do remember me! I haven't talked to them since I left. And that was ten years ago." I smiled and let him drop my bags by the door before we walked into the kitchen finding Billy holding a basket full on cinnamon bread in it.

"Hi Brooke. How are ya?" His smile reminded me of Jacobs so much that it was crazy- as did his hair. Well it reminded me of the hair Jacob used to have- long and tangled up. Kind of like mine in the old days.

"Hi Billy you are looking good it's hard to believe that it has been ten years." I gave him another smile before sitting down on one of the chairs and letting go of Jacobs hand in the process.

"Well I wish I could say the same thing about you. You are looking so much like you mother these days. How is she by the way? And your father? His business is going smoothly if I understood correctly last time we spoke." And so it went on. For hours we sat around the kitchen table and chatted about our lives while eating the delicious bread and enjoying a hot cup of tea. And I had to admit. It felt nice. In Tree hill I was so used to being the party girl who had no family near her. And being with Billy and Jacob- even if I was off to my house soon- it still felt like I had my family finally with me. Because after all- every time my mother took a vacation to Hawaii or my dad had to work in L.A Jacob and Billy had been the ones I turned to.

"We should get you home" Jake looked at me with a somehow sad look in his eyes. He must have missed me as much as I had missed him.

"Naah. It's okey. If you will have me I can stay the night. It will be easier for us to get to school in the morning. You are still taking me there right?" His face seemed too lit up right away as I spoke and he stood up, once again pulling me into a huge hug. It felt nice. I had missed Jacobs's way of not being scared to be close to the opposite sex without including any weird sexual tension. "Okey easy Jake I still need the air remember?"

"Oh sorry. Got a bit carried away." But it was okey and I just nodded before twisting in Jakes loose grip so that I could face Billy who seemed to be amused by us.

"So is it okey with you if I stay for the night?" It was not hard to figure out what his answer would be but I wanted to be polite, after all- it was his house.

"Of course Brooke. Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: ****Here is the second chapter. Now just hold on for a little bit longer and we will have Edward Cullen in the story too. Please let me know what you think.  
Take care- Bambino.

* * *

**

I woke up pretty early in the morning. It had to be around 5:30 a.m. But I was simple not able to sleep anymore. Too excited and well rested. After all- we had turned in around 10 p.m. with Jacob. Exhausted after the flight and also because I knew that we had to get some sleep in order to even get out of bed and go to school in the morning.

But apparently my nerves where big enough to wake me up before Jake, and I tried to leave the room in silence, grabbing my clothes for the day from the floor in the process.

Billy was already up- like always. He used to be a morning person ten years ago so why change the old habits?

"Morning Billy." I yawned once and looked at the table, again filled with bread and other yummy stuff. I was so getting fat if he kept feeding me like this.

"Morning Brooke, you are up early. Did Jakes snoring wake you?"

"Actually no but he did snore alright. I just think the nerves hit me. After all it is a new high school that I am going to- even if it's on the reservation and really small." I gave him a smile showing off my small dimples. Billy laughed and shook his head.

"Well I don't think you will have to worry about any nasty cheerleaders here. There aren't enough girls to form a squad." That was a relief. I really didn't need any cheerleaders, not after dealing with them every day at Tree hill. "Why don't you go and get changed for school and I will put the tea pot on? I'm sure Jake will wake up soon. His hunger usually kicks in about this time." Hmm, maybe it would be a good thing to get to the bathroom before he woke up. Who knew- maybe he was a male diva these days?

"Sure thing Billy- I'll see you in a sec." Still feeling like I was with my family I skipped towards the bathroom, humming on one of my favourite songs for the moment- paparazzi by Lady Gaga.

It took me probably fifteen minutes to put on my make-up and fixing my hair. Even if I didn't do much with my face or my hair I just stopped so often- being occupied by my thought- that I forgot the reason I was staring at myself in the mirror.

But finally ready I pulled on my jeans and the peach coloured tank top before walking towards the kitchen, now also hearing Jacob's husky voice.

"Look who finally stopped snoring and got out of bed." I grinned and sat down next to Jacob who really looked like he just had woken up- his hair standing out to every direction and his mouth in a little pout- clearly not happy to be up at this hour.

"Well I had to. Someone used the hairdryer and it woke me." Uups. That would be me. Well not my fault that my genes did mess with my hair from time to time.

"Oh come on. Lighten up. I think you rather wake up that way than have me throwing shoes at you. And I will do that any time if you decide to sleep for too long."

"Are you planning or staying more often for the night then? Or did you just plan on running here every morning." He smiled- finally awake after my little attempt to cheer him up. So I shrugged and grabbed a plate of toast and cheese.

"If that is what it takes then sure. Now shut up and eat or we are going to be late." He muttered something about me being too cheery but Billy laughed and rolled himself towards the kitchen counter.

"I think Brooke should stay over more often- it would be good for you Jake."

"Sure sure." Okey, I was pretty sure Jake was being sarcastic right now. But I simply ignored it and started eating and letting the hot tea travel down my throat making me feel all fuzzy inside.

"You kids better hurry up. It's pretty cold outside so you might need a jacket Brooke." Right- not in Tree hill anymore for sure when it came to the weather.

"I got it covered Billy- besides I was more than happy to have an excuse to shop before I came here." My face lit up in a new smile while Jake rolled his eyes and stood up and Billy kept on laughing.

"It sure is a pleasure to have you back Brooke."

"Okey enough you too- I'm sure that Brooke will be more than happy to take you on a shopping spree sometime dad but we really got to go." Wow- he was seriously going to be a pain in the ass this morning?

"Yeah Jake is right. Call me if you need a shopping buddy but we really have to go." I stood up now too, walking to Billy and giving him a quick hug before heading to the front door. "See you later Billy. And thanks for breakfast!"

We were out in a few seconds. My jacket buttoned right up to my chin and Jake pulling a cute dark blue hat on.

"You really should try to be less nice towards Billy; you are going to spoil him with your sweetness. He is already more than happy to have his extra daughter back in town." Jake looked at me and gave me a funny smile that was a bit crooked and at the same time straight. It was hard to explain- probably a smile that only Jake could make.

"I can't help it, I like your dad. He is always so nice and caring. Now come on. How are we going to get to school? Walking?" I wasn't really feeling that part. Walking in these boots- Well I rather not.

"I was thinking. But maybe you want to take the car. But we could ride with the motorcycle" My eyes popped open in shock and then my whole face turned into a huge grin.

"Ou please, please, please Jacob- we have to take the bike!" I flew my arms around him in a begging gesture and bit my lip, trying to look innocent while Jake tagged me along towards the garage.

"Easy Bambi, I already got you a helmet." Yes! Now my day was officially perfect and as I jumped on the bike, safely locking my arms around Jakes waist I could feel my mood just pacing towards the better for every second. "Hold on Brooke!" Silly Jacob- like I didn't already know this part.

"I know Jake how to ride a bike. So just drive puppy dog." And we were off. It went really fast but I enjoyed every second of it and let my arms lock in a firmer grip around Jake before we arrived to the school. Well if you could call it that. More like a big cottage with a small sign that said 'School of the Reservation'. Cute.

Jacob helped me down while taking off my helmet and keeping a light smile on his face that touched his eyes.

"Jake!" I didn't recognize the voices but Jacob apparently did because he chuckled and took my hand before walking towards the two boys that looked an awful lot like Jacob.

"Brooke." He tilted his head to the side before smiling again. "You remember that I told you about Embry and Quil?" Oh! I had almost forgotten but now seeing them in front of me I could find a few resemblances with the two boys I used to know once.

"Oh my god! It has been such a long time hardly recognized you." I gave them an apologetic look before one of them- Quil I assumed- started laughing.

"I could say the same thing about you. Just look at her Embry. She really isn't the girl you used to day dream about when we were little." A light blush became real on my face as I kept on smiling and nodding when Embry said that ten years apparently did change people a lot. He had no idea how much it could change a person- especially if you got into a circle of friends so different from the once you used to hang out with in your childhood.

"So when did you get here?" Quil started walking and we all followed his example while Jacob answered the question for me.

"She arrived around 3 p.m." He had to muffle a laugh before continuing. "And she did spend the night. Guess you guys should have stopped by." His comment caused me to slap him playfully on the arm before Embry shot us a weird look and said that Jake sure did work fast. Right- like I could ever fall for Jacob Black.

"So you haven't settled into your house then yet?" The questions kept on rolling as we entered the cottage and I tried my best to keep up and answer everything before we heard a mature voice speaking. Telling us to settle down, and also mentioning my name for the class- that was about ten people.

"So you are coming right?" I raised one of my eyebrows while looking at Embry that had asked me that question. Had I missed something? Maybe there had been something I forgot to answer before?

"Sorry?" I smiled kind of in embarrassment before leaning my chin against my open palm. But they seemed to understand my comment and waited for the teacher to talk again so that we could whisper without getting busted.

"There is a beach party on Friday. Down at the first beach." Oh, a party. And here I thought I would be able to keep away from that kind of scenes when I moved here.

"Will it be a small gathering or some huge party?" I had to ask, because a huge party might be too much.

"Oh just a few people, some of the kids from Forks might come too." Well that did it. Forks and La Push partying together- how could I say no? Besides it wouldn't be that big of a deal. At the beach in this kind of weather didn't mean any skinny dipping.

"Sure thing- a party sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Right so I am back. Sorry for the lousy update with this chapter but I just got so tired (not from the story, just my life) and I decided to post this chapter before going to bed.**

**But at least you get a sneakpeak when it comes to Edward Cullen. There will be jealousy- even if I did not describe it that much- but at this time of the story it is too soon for any big dramatic fights- I am sure you can understand that.**

**But now, off to bed. And keep on waiting- there will be a better update soon. So with other words- please overlook possible spelling mistakes.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Brooke POV.**

So what did you wear to a beach party at La Push?

I had had the chance to figure that part out for a week now and still I wasn't sure. Because what was the most appropriate thing to put on- a winter jacket, a dress? Jeez I was getting bad at this- knowing what to wear and when to wear it. Nor really like me to be clueless with clothes but everyone could have their weak moments apparently.

I was sitting on the floor throwing my clothes everywhere while trying to decide. And I had to admit- even if I loved Jacob and Billy- having my own house rocked. It was so relaxed, knowing that when I got home I was alone and could do whatever I wanted.

But still I found myself most of the time with Jacob still around ten o'clock in the evening. Well slowly and steadily I was making my way, and it could get a bit scary anyways by night when it was dark and the trees made funny noises.

My phone vibrated- making me to jump a bit- and I picked it up to answer, already guessing who it was.

"What's up puppy dog?"

"Brooke? How the heck did you know it was me?"

"Easy. Who else would be calling me here and there is also something called caller ID." I smirked, even if he couldn't see it, but it was just so funny in one way.

"Ha-ha, how amusing. Well look I just wanted to call and let you know that I will be a bit late. Nothing major I just gotta take care of some stuff before heading for the beach party" Oh. Well now I understood the time of his call- fifteen minutes before he was suppose to be picking me up.

"What stuff? I mean if it isn't anything major maybe I can tag along? I really don't know too many people at the party so why not come with you and mingle later?"

"Brooke. Really, I will be there in no time, I just forgot that I was suppose to pick Billy up from Sue's. So you go ahead, I will meet ya. Just stay away from the water. And by the way- please don't tell me you are thinking about picking a dress as your outfit? Not really the best choice." Well, there went that idea.

"So boots, jeans and a shirt is a better choice then?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But hey I gotta go, I will see ya soon." And then there was a short click. How annoying. But I better get ready. Jake could really be away for just twenty minutes or so, better not make him wait. So I picked up my favourite jeans, a bit old maybe but they worked as a charm, also matching with my black boots perfectly. As a shirt- well I had a lot of choices but I did pick a t-shirt that was by diesel- not wanting to forget about my taste of fashion I also added a cool bracelet that Peyton had once got for me. And of course- I didn't forget about my earrings- I could never leave the house without something hanging by my ears.

Just like that I was ready to go- and how egoistic it might sound I looked pretty much perfect, my long and dark hair hanging down, curled into little waves. My eyes marked with mascara and a bit of eyeliner while my lips looked soft and coloured lightly with lip gloss. Jake would so be lucky to have me there with him.

Right- Jake. I better get going, just like I had thought a few minutes ago. Slowly- while thinking if I had got everything with me- I made my way to the front door and grabbed my bag where I threw in my keys and phone.

It was just after seven when I reached the beach, seeing a lot of faces too. And for my relief I knew almost everyone. Sure- I wasn't friends with them, but a lot of them had classes with me and also knew Jacob so it would make things easier.

"Brooke right?" I looked up, eying a girl who had the same dark skin tone as Jake and long black hair.

"Leah right?" It felt a bit embarrassing but I did manage to get the name right because she nodded and started talking casually about how my day had been. She turned out to be really nice and I was glad that Jacob had introduced us. She was also Sue Clearwater's daughter so she must know the fact that Jake would be running late.

"So when did Billy get to your house?" I sat down on a wood log while giving her a flashing smile and waiting.

"Eh? Billy? I haven't seen him in a week Brooke." She sat down next to me while I kinked my eyebrows a bit.

"Ou, I guess I misunderstood Jake. He said he was going to pick up Billy from Sue's, well anyway. How are you- and Seth?" The conversation went on and I felt a bit confused. Billy hadn't been with Sue? Then were the hell was Jacob? But I would not let it ruin my night. Everyone was really friendly and it didn't take long for a few more people to gather around, talking, laughing and just listening. It was nice- and once again I had the attention on me. So much for letting go of party-Brooke I guess.

I looked at Leah who shrugged after commenting something that a guy had said and then she kept on laughing, probably at me who was joking around with a few girls who wanted to know some new dance moves.

"Okey girls so it is one-two-three-four, make a break, stay down and then turn. Got it?" They nodded and I laughed with them while going true the routine one more time. This was fun and so different from Tree hill where I would be pretty much drunk by this time.

I felt something burning in my back now. Not that it was uncomfortable but I did turn around to gaze back and find out who was staring. It was strange- he was a boy I did not recognize. He was pretty tall, well built- kind of like Lucas and had brown-reddish hair, with a hint of copper coloured highlights. I wasn't sure if he dyed his hair-probably not but it could be a natural look too.

His skin was pretty pale compared to the people in La Push, but the two guys with him had a pale colour on their faces too. They must be from Forks. It made sense considering Jake had mentioned that a few people might be coming here. "Excuse me for a moment? Keep on working those steps!" Giving them one quick- and flirty- move I started walking up to the guys. Feeling confident like always when it came to flirting with a hot guy. I was a natural at that after all. He seemed a bit shocked seeing me walking up, and tense too- maybe it was a Forks thing? I had to ask Jacob later, if I let him live that was, after lying to me I wasn't too happy with him.

"Hi?" He looked at me with an unspoken question in his golden eyes while I stopped a few inches away from him I nodded towards the other guys that rolled their eyes before starting to walk away, meeting up a gorgeous blond and a pretty brunette- who were also pale skinned.

"Hi right back at ya. I'm Brooke. What's your name?" It was so easy with boys. All I had to do was wink and flip my hair a bit and they seemed to be up to anything. But the boy was a bit hesitant. He was smiling of course- but more like he was trying to be polite.

"My name is Edward. So Brooke.. those were some interesting dance moves. I haven't really seen anyone from La Push dance like that in years."

"Well considering I haven't been in La Push more than a week I am not that shocked" Once again I flipped my hair and shifted my weight on my right hip.

"So you would be from where?"

"Tree hill. You know the place?" Probably not- not many did, but Edward nodded in my surprise and it was now his turn to wink.

"Sure I know it- been there a few times. Nice town and a lot of cheerleader." Ou he was one of those guys. This was really going to be easy now.

"Well lucky for you I am- or was- a cheerleader. Still got my uniform and everything." Taking a step closer now I gave him a sarcastic smile while waiting for a reaction- which was Edward leaning forward in a few seconds.

"And I assume you miss it?" He was breathing against my cheek, with a hint of a smile and mocking in his voice, but the sweet scent of his breath was hard to ignore.

"From time to time, but I still manage, after all, I was born to charm. You probably did notice that already."

"Indeed."

We stared into each others eyes for a minute or two, exchanging smiles now and then. This was nice, different but nice.

"So Edward, you are from Forks right? I haven't seen you around here."

"Yeah. But we got invited here by a few locals. And why not- a bit wrong maybe, we are not supposed to be on La Push territory. But hard to follow that rule when there are sexy girls like you running around." I was about to laugh and peck him lightly on the cheek- to give him a taste of what could be his in the end of the night- but a familiar voice interrupted that thought when Jacob walked up towards us.

"Brooke! So sorry you had to wait. But Leah told me she kept you company and.. ou, hi Edward." His voice had not any warmth in it once Jacob noticed Edward who was still standing next to me.

"Jacob. You know Brooke?" Edward seemed just as unfriendly

"Yeah, what's in it to you?" Okey this was strange. Trying to cool it between the two of them I laughed and took a step back from Edward so that I was closer to Jacob and gave him a little mocking look.

"We go way back. Jacob and I used to be pretty much one person when we were little." Jake laughed, placing his arm around my shoulders alt letting me lean my head against him while I eyed Edward. He was so gorgeous; it almost didn't seem fair that I hadn't met him before now.

"Well I better go. Emmett and Jasper seem to be in trouble with Alice and Rosalie- they want to dance I think. Told you Brooke that you were an impressive dancer, everyone seems to try to learn the moves now- including my family." He gave me one more look before walking past us.

What had just happened? Didn't I just minutes ago almost kiss him? Once again the situation felt strange. But Jacob was here now. I would simply flirt later with Edward.

"So want to tell me where you have been?"

"Don't know what you mean Bambi. But I am curious about your dance moves." Hmph- so it was going to be like that?

"Don't try to change the subject. Billy wasn't at Sue's so where have you been?

"No where. Look I just had some stuff to do. I will explain later. Meanwhile, do you think we could enjoy a nice night here? You seem to have charmed everyone. And no licker- so you can't even blame the alcohol this time around." He snickered giving me a hug before pulling me with him.

"Fine but don't even think that I am ready asking questions. We still are up for one long explanation from you and me trying to be mad at you." But I already knew that I would not manage that. Not with Jacob always fighting my anger off with a smile.

"Sure sure."

**Edwards POV.**

This was probably the worst- or the best- night of my life. The party had started out slow but once Brooke- the beautiful and amusing girl- had started moving her body the whole atmosphere had changed. Even my so called siblings where having a blast- Jasper trying to dance with Alice even if he looked awfully uncomfortable while she twirled around him.

But Brooke- it was still hard to believe that I had been so close to her. But like she had said- she was charming and also not scared of being herself. Something that was so rare to find in a person these days. And not to forget her dance moves. They were impressive, almost as impressive as her funny charisma.

"Edward? Hello, earth to Edward Cullen!" Emmett laughed a booming but low laugh while he sat down next to me- with Jasper- on one of the thick trees that must have fallen down during a storm.

Alice and Rosalie were still having fun, giggling while making up a few steps of their own.

"So what are you moping around for?"

"Nothing that concerns you Emmett." I gave him one cold look, feeling impolite. But I was right in one way- it did not concern him.

"Someone is on the defensive side today. Why don't you just ignore Emmett's sarcasm and let us know what is up?" Jasper was better at this and maybe I should tell them, or seek for advice from. It couldn't hurt.

So giving a sight and then locking my eyes on Brooke on the beach- fooling around with Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth and Jake- and started talking.

"You guys met Brooke."

"You mean the hot girl who walked up to us?" Right- Emmett would be Emmett.

"That's right. Her name is Brooke by the way. Just in case you want to know. Anyways- she was real fun to have around, flirty at the same time- not that it bothered me that much."

"And the problem is what then?! Go up and talk to her! Or are you starting to get scared?" Hmm.. why couldn't Jasper be the one answering me?

"No I am not scared. Just stubborn- guess who knows Brooke pretty well- no other than Jacob Black!"

"Oh!" Well now they were both able to react at least. "So what you are saying is that he beat you too it again?"

"No Emmett. I am saying that I won't let that happen. He might have stolen Bella away from me, but Brooke- well I am not even going to bother. If she is dating Jacob Black she can forget about me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So I am back. Still tired as hell. It has been a long week. But I needed to kind of let everything be forgotten for a minute or two- therefore this chapter. And I am starting to realize that it sucks to be starting out a new story- especially when you got the plan in your head and can't get it on black and white.**

**Well here is this chapter. In the next there will be more Bella stuff that you were asking about, but I thought that it would be best do save it. Already getting everything in this chapter cropped into a shorter version was weird and hard. But anyways- I am done talking/typing for the night. So see you in a few days.**

**Take care- bambino.

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV.**

The party went on but I had trouble forgetting about Edward Cullen. Funny really how I- Brooke Davis- would actually feel fascinated by a guy, a really really really hot guy! Damn hormones.

But like I said- the party went on and I did try my best to laugh and goof around with everyone- and in the end enjoying the company. Jacob would always be Jacob and I could never get tired of him, but tonight I had also realized that Quil, Embry and especially Leah were al right too. In fact I made plans to go out with Leah the next day. Due to the no alcohol party I couldn't get a hang over so we decided to go around ten in the morning.

"You ready to go?" Jacob whispered the words in my ear when he from pretty much out of no were appeared and I was only capable of nodding and taking his hand after letting everyone goodnight. We walked towards his car- and boy was I glad that he had taken a car and not making me walk again- small talking on the way before heading towards my house.

"So did you have fun Jacob tonight?"

"Yeah. But I always like hanging out with the guys so I guess tonight was all about getting you to know people." He grinned before playfully slapping me on the thigh.

"Right, because I am such a shy person who doesn't talk to people?" He had to know that he had that response coming from me.

"Not the point. I just want you to have friends besides me, you know in case I am gone a day or two and you need a friend."

"And why would you even leave La Push, or me for that matter, what is so important?" I tried to be sneaky but he probably understood by the tone of my voice that this was me telling him we had to talk about what happened earlier, when he had ditched me for some strange reason.

"It's complicated Brooke; can't we just leave it like that? I really don't want to lie so I rather keep it hidden."

"Not much of an apology Jacob, you can do better."

"Okey so you want me to say sorry? I am sorry Bambi. You know I love you but there are things that have happened during ten years, things you don't need to know really, and I was only trying to give you an excuse to believe earlier so that we could avoid this argument." He sighted before looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"We are not arguing Jacob. Trust me if we were I would be screaming my lungs out. I just don't understand why you couldn't say that something was up and that when the time is right you would explain. We all have our secrets so I would have understood." because everyone did hide something at some point of their life. If it was in a act of love, for protecting or just out of pressure was a good question but it was just a face- people lied when they had to. "Can we turn around? It's passed midnight anyways and I could use a morning with Billy's homemade cooking." And with that our so called 'argument' was over and Jacob laughed while he turned the car around, placing one of his arms around my shoulders and letting me slowly fall asleep while listening to his breathing and the low humming of the car.

It was a funny dream I was having. It was at a beach and a really gorgeous guy was standing close to me. Breathing his sweet scent at me and talking about my dancing. It was a good dream actually but something was bothering me. A low buzzing that was close to my ear.

"Brooke!" It was Jacob now speaking, or more like moaning and my eyes flew open. Looking at him while we lay in his too small bed, our bodies in a weird position- I was almost on top of him while Jake had his body hanging over the bed. "Your phone- please answer it if you want to keep it." I had to blink a few times and then sit up, rubbing my head and putting the phone towards my ear.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Leah?"

"Yeah hey I just wanted to check up on you. We were supposed to go to Forks today right?"

"Yeah but I mean it was around ten right?" I started to feel a bit unsecure. She had been sober, so why call and check up on me?

"Well it's just that it is already eleven.." Oh! Now I understood. I was late- I had overslept, Great, just freaking great.

"Oh I am so sorry Leah. Just, well I am at Jake's. But do you think we can leave around twelve? If it is not too much trouble or you got other plans?" But she simply giggled and said sure before hanging up. Okey- now I had to get up and get to my house for new clothes. "Jake?"

He muttered something while keeping the pillow over his face in a desperate gesture that he wanted to sleep. "Jake! Come on get up. I have to get to my place. I was suppose to meet Leah one hour ago!"

"G hemb, teek ma cr.." I let my face get into pout before quickly taking the pillow from him. "I am sorry, I don't speak like that. Use your mouth Jacob and don't loose half of the word in the pillow." He looked mad or more like wide awake and in need of a hot shower and coffee.

"I said take my car! I won't need it today."

"Oh! Right.. no emergency meeting today you have to run off to."

"No just the fact that I can run or walk."

"Okey fine I get it- you want to sleep. Nighty night Jacob." I kissed his forehead while laughing and then getting up, dragging my boots with me before heading for the front door.

"Brooke?" Billy wheeled himself after me looking a bit surprised to see me.

"Hi Billy, Sorry I am running really late. But well- Jake is sleeping and I have to go. Catch up with you later okey?" Giving him a quick smile before running out to the door I felt a bit guilty. Not only was I late- I had put Jacob in a bad mood and ignored Billy. Way to go Brooke. But then again- it would be hard to mess things up even more after this morning.

It was a few minutes before twelve when I pulled up by the Clearwater's and waited for Leah, seeing Seth winking while he ran by with a huge bag in his hands. Where was that kid going now?

"Hi Seth! Where are you going so early?" Okey it wasn't that early but my head was still trying to catch up with the time.

"Hey Brooke! Looking good, of course you always do, but anyways I am heading towards the beach, or well a part of it. With the rocks, going for some cliff diving." He practically beamed before letting Leah answer with the flat voice she usually had when she didn't like Seth's idea.

"Just be careful. And you are taking someone with you right?" And it went on for probably a minute or two, the siblings arguing about why Seth could not go alone and why Leah had to be such a boring person. It was amusing if you were up for it but I was tired and finally cut them off by opening the door for Leah.

"Come on. We want to make it to Forks before night right?"

"Right. Bye Seth."

Talking to Leah outside the party was really easy. She was laid back and gushed about the fact that Jacob really was just my friend. No clue why she didn't buy it so easily, but maybe because no one remembered me as the chubby girl running with Jacob during the summers.

"So what about Edward Cullen?" We were driving around Forks, trying to figure out where to park when her question caught me off guard.

"What about him?"

"Well I saw you talking, and well flirting with him last night. He seemed to be into you." I had to laugh before cutting the engine and staring at Leah with a sceptical look in my eyes.

"So if he was into me why did he leave without goodbye or a phone number?"

"Well Jake was there."

"So? I don't think he was gay so it shouldn't have been a reason." Now Leah was the one laughing, kind of a hysterical laugh before controlling herself again.

"Not my point. Those two hate each other. Well no one likes the Cullen's really, but we stand them after Bella." She gave me a meaning look that I did not understand. Who the hell was Bella? But I didn't have time to ask because passing the local store a few feet away from us what that blond girl and big dark guy. I had seen them at the party- with Edward. Maybe he was here?

"So Leah you were going to the post office right?"

"yeah.."

"Can you find you way there by yourself?" She nodded and I was out of the car, trying to remember he names of Edward's friends. "Ehm.. Emmett?" I bit my lip before hearing a low huff from him, so I had got the name right. That was good.

"Well look who it is- Brooke the dancer." Okey, he was named Emmett and liked to make jokes. Fine by me, I knew how to be sassy.

"Yeah, the dancer who was really interested in your friend- Edward, is he here?"

"Did someone say my name?" He came true the door, wearing jeans and a button down shirt looking just like in my dream- really hot. "Brooke?" I smiled and nodded, glad that he remembered my name.

"Ok well we are off, see you later Edward. Your mess to clean- you shouldn't flirt with hot chicks."

"Jeez. Thanks for the support Emmett, Rosalie." He didn't break his stare into my eyes while talking and then we were alone. Both waiting for the other to say something, and I finally broke the silence.

"So you left?"

"Yeah I had some stuff to take care off."

"In the middle of the night?" I crocked my eyebrow while waiting for an answer.

"As weird as it may sound but yes, in the middle of the night. Besides you were in good hands. I was a bit shocked too see you such a good friend with Jacob like you claimed to be. I thought that close of friends would hang out more often."

"Eh what? What does Jacob have to do with this? I was just going to ask why you didn't say goodbye. I thought you were pretty into our flirting on the beach." As embarrassing it was to admit but I felt so out of place. I never had to work for a guy and here I was now facing someone who seemed to like to talk about Jacob more than me.

"Well considering you are dating him I thought that giving you my number would be inappropriate." Okey now I was really lost.

"Come again? You think I am dating Jacob Black?"

"Well aren't you?" he was leaning in closer now, like he tried to hear exactly everything I was saying.

"No.. we are just friends- have been ever since I was a baby- god why do people seem to think that I am dating Jake?!"

"Oh, sorry my mistake.."

**_So what d oyou think will happen now? If Brooke is single, Edward knowing and all those questions about Bella in the air. ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: All right, lets get back to this story then. God it seems like I am completely getting sucked up by the school work, applications for an internship in England and other personal stuff. My best friend was in an traffic accident so I was not really able to write there for a couple of days due to the worry I had for her, but she is better, still alive and at home so I am getting back on track as well.**

**This is just a 'mid' chapter of the last one and the upcoming one, kind of an extra if you want to call it that. So for you guys that are wondering about Bella in the whole story and what her connection to the characters is, just wait for the next chapter. It will be somehow emotional from one persons point of view and also an important chapter for the future and the upcoming triangle drama between Edward, Brooke and Jacob.**

**Well enough typing about this kind of stuff, you might notice I am a bit tired (hehe). So time for me to hit the hay and let you guys read.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV:**

So that was what had been the reason for Edward leaving me without a phone number to call. How silly, Edward thinking that I would be dating Jacob- did everyone think that it was the case? That I had feelings for a guy I always had been friends with.

No wonder I had commitment issues.

"So?" I gave him one weak smile while leaning against the wall and waiting. If he knew that I was single and that I had been almost pissed at him for leaving without a goodbye. What was he going to do about it?

"So.." Okey not the same flirty Edward I met last night.

"Oh come on you don't have to be shy. Still me- the same Brooke you met last night, loosen up a bit." Trying to actually help him out I laughed before meeting his gaze. It was somehow sceptical- like he was searching for something. "What?"

"I am just trying to figure out where you get your energy from.. you seem to be always smiling."

"Well what kind of boring world wouldn't it be if someone didn't lighten up the atmosphere?" Because seriously how boring wouldn't it be if everyone went around moping like Edward.

"I should have guessed that you would say something like that." He gave me a mocking look before twitching his lips into a smile- a brilliant smile on top of it.

"Wow you are actually smiling, just like last night, who would have guessed." Now this was what I called easy. He was loosening up and smiling while I kept on talking like always, babbling too much probably but he seemed to enjoy the entertainment. "I want to ask you something.. it's about something Leah said today while we were getting here." And just like that the moment was ruined because Edwards frowned and looked over my shoulder while mumbling that whatever Leah had said was probably not that important.

"Hey you, I was looking for you but it seemed like you.. ou hi Edward."

"Leah."

Right.. I had forgotten about her. And just like with Jacob and Edward there was a lot of tension between Leah and Edward. Weird- why wasn't La Push people and Edward able to get along? Or maybe it was just something with Jake and his friends- I would need a bit more time so that I could figure that one out.

"Yeah sorry Leah, I didn't think of the time, guess I got caught up in the moment." It felt a bit embarrassing I had already forgotten about Leah once today and that was bad, especially if you lived in my world. "Maybe we should get something to eat before heading back? And of course we still got some shopping to do."

"Well that was why I needed to find you. Jake called and needs help down at the reservation. Something about Billy and Sue, so I gotta go."

"Well I will come with you. I was the one driving after all so you will need a lift." I felt a bit sad about leaving Edward's and mine conversation short, but if Leah needed to get to her family I had to help. Besides this trip had been for us two.

"No no it's fine- Embry is picking me up. But well I will see you later? So sorry."

"No worries.. " but she was already gone and I stood alone with Edward. Of course he looked serious again, like he had heard something I hadn't. So strange but I didn't have time for that right now.

"Looks like I am out of a shopping buddy?" I just had to tease him- guys and clothes didn't really go together that well."

"And I assume you are asking me?" He joined me by leaning against the wall not breaking the gaze we shared.

"Or.. we could just go for a walk, you can buy me a cocoa." He seemed to like that idea more and offered his hand for me to grab before we started walking.

*********

"Your hand is so cold.." I had to mention it, because the whole way, even if my body heat should even it up for him a bit it still felt chilly. But Edward didn't mind the comment. He just shook his head and led me to a bench before sitting down and pulling me down next to him.

"Or maybe it is just you who are really hot?"

"I knew that already, but thanks for reminding me." Obviously he was amused by me triggering all his comments into some kind of flirting.

"Earlier you said you had a question for me. Something Leah had said?" He wanted to talk about that? Well no worries that would be easily arranged.

"It's just. I don't know, she mentioned something about Bella.. She didn't have a chance to tell me more. Only that you and Jacob can't stand each other because of that girl and I guess I am wondering why?"

"I really rather not talk about it. Not my finest moments have occurred while that kind of conversation takes place." His face was hard and Edward was staring at a tree a few meters from us. In a attempt to keep the conversation light I used my so called charm to calm him.

"So you were planning a moment with me then?"

"Focus Brooke." Okey clearly not working, maybe it would be better just to explain to him why I needed and wanted to know.

"Right sorry- but seriously I want to know. Jacob is my best friend but there are things I don't know about him, it been years after all. And I worry if there is some important part that I am missing."

"I am confused. You want to know about Jacob or Bella?"

"Both. Clearly you got an issue with my best friend and if Bella is a part of that problem then she concerns me too. No one messes with my best friend without me interfering."

"Hmm." He looked at me, grabbing my hand and playing lightly with my fingers. Still as cold as before but somehow I liked it. It gave me a reason to shiver without having to explain the embarrassing story that his touch did that to my body. "You are sure you want to know? Some things are better kept hidden, especially since you don't know me that well."

"Just spit it out Edward, I don't have all day you know. I have to get home before dark, the woods creep the hell out of me if I am not safe at home."

"About that, you mind if we take this conversation to your house. If you are planning of hearing the whole story you really don't got time to run home during daytime." He didn't really have to say more. I was up, holding my hand out for him. maybe it was a bit too fast letting him come back to my place, but the again, I had had guys in Tree hill that did not even have time to talk to me as much as Edward and they had been in my house- and my bed.

"Come on, I got the car parked by the store." Amazing actually how time had went by us so fast, I could already notice that the sky was darker and understood what Edward meant by the fact that it would be dark soon, the only thing that I did not understand just yet about Edward was the fact that people seemed to fear Edward and his family but I found nothing scary about them. Just mystery and I loved mysteries.

"You mind if I drive?" He was next to me, how the hell I had gotten to the car with Edward I didn't know but just absent minded I gave him the key and hopped in to the passenger seat.

This was seriously strange and Edward getting into the car and smiling while starting the engine did not help at all.

"So you are not scared I am going to kidnap you and the car?" Huh would you look at that, he was the one now who tried to ease the tension in the air.

"Well I would if it wasn't for the fact that this is Jacob's car, mine is still in tree hill."

"Oh, never mind then."

The rest of the car ride was pretty boring. Both of us tried a couple of times to start a conversation. But my mind was on this Bella girl and what kind of connection she had to Jacob and Edward. So strange, you would think Jake would have had mentioned her in all those e-mails.

"So were should I drive? I know La Push is a small place but there are still a few houses to pick from." I looked at Edward as he spoke and gave me a light and polite smile. Like he was forcing the smile to stick- wonderful, I had already spooked him out.

"Oh well my house is actually just around the corner, you will see a blue box and a few meters after that there will be a drive in." And just like I had said that weird looking blue metal box became visible in a few short moments and Edward followed my simple navigation before stopping by the house.

"Well this is interesting. And convenient." okey and now he had lost me again.

"Sorry what was that?" I opened the door, ready to jump out at the same time as him- but still waiting for an answer while we made our way to the porch and the front door.

"You remember when I said on the beach that we were not supposed to come to La Push with my family?" He stopped, seeming hesitant as he scanned my face, looking for something I would have guessed.

"Yeah I remember, I also remember you putting in a flirty comment in the same sentence, but what's your point?"

"The point is that your house is not on La Push land, so technically I am not breaking any rules here." And that made me laugh. Of all possible reasons I could have thought for him to find my house interesting this was it? That for some weird and stupid rule he had thought that coming to my house would be bad? Edward did start to feel a bit uncomfortable as he stared at me again, a bit confused probably about my reaction.

"Are you okey Brooke?"

"Yeah- I just think it is funny.. that you are scared of breaking a rule or two. Rules are made for breaking- otherwise there is no fun in them existing."

"All right, I think he weather is messing with your brain capacity, maybe I should get you inside?"

"Mhm.. sure, come on right in Edward. After all now you have to tell me what I wanted to know in the park."

_**Let me know what you think ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:**** So I am back with an update. It did not turn out as emotional and touching as I had hoped, but no time to edit it anymore- not when I know some of you guys are waiting for this update.**

**So here you go- try to go soft on the negative criticism, trying my best here to please you guys with the tight schedule that I have.**

**Anyways take care and keep just ask if you guys have question, I might have forgotten a detail in the chapter so I will answer you if there is a need for an explanation. :)**

**-Bambino

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV.**

"So can I get you anything to drink?" I looked over my shoulder at Edward while walking towards the kitchen, searching for the bottle of water I knew I had left somewhere around when I left the night before.

"No I am good juts like this."

"Mhm, you really should eat, I didn't see you touch any food during the whole day."

"I had breakfast." Okey I couldn't argue there, for two reasons- his crocked smile and because I hadn't eaten anything either during the day. To come and think about it, I had eaten before the party and had an apple before falling asleep with Jacob afterwards. Wow, I so needed to think about food more often. But not right now- we were here for a reason.

"So you ready to talk about it?" I sat down on the couch- water bottle in my hand- and waited for him to sit down next to me. It was a bit strange maybe, not often I just sat with a guy like Edward and practically prayed him to start talking.

"Are you ready to hear about it?" Right- the subject was supposed to be so intense that I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Whenever you are ready Edward, trust me I have had a few dramatic things to deal with during my life so one more dramatic story won't kill me." He seemed to hesitate once I had said those words and I was just about to explain that it wasn't anything major and he shouldn't be curious, but Edward just sighted and focused his eyes on the vase on the coffee table.

"Bella was my girlfriend. She moved here about two years ago." Okey, I wasn't prepared to hear any stories about ex girlfriends.

"What do you mean with that she was you girlfriend?" He shot me one quick look, clearly not liking my interruption. "Sorry I will shut up now, carry on."

"Well Bella moved here to live with her dad, Charlie- the police chief. And she was friends with Jacob, I'm sure you met her sometime but you were probably too little to remember. Anyways- she was in my biology class and we were pretty much together already after a few weeks. She was really extraordinary and I really loved her. She was the one thing I truly cared for in my whole life." I was tense now, just waiting for him to say that she still was his everything and that she was on an extended trip or something like that.

"So what went wrong?" Okey I had said that I would shut up but Edward could seriously not expect me to keep that promise after those words.

"Well I wasn't the only one who loved her. And even if my love should have been stronger Bella leaned towards Jacob's direction." What? Jacob.. She had been with Jacob?

"I'm sorry.. did you just say that she dated my best friend?"

"Yeah pretty much, I guess I can't blame him, she was really something, but in the end she wanted him." So this was really hard to process in my mind, probably because this was not really the type of conversation I was prepared for.

"Wow, she is your Lucas."

"What?" Oh right, Edward- or no one in this state- did know about my problems with Lucas and Peyton in Tree hill

"Never mind, it's a long story." I smiled weakly, not really liking that I had mentioned the whole thing. "So is that why you don't like Jacob then, because he stole Bella's heart?"

"Hardly, my dislike for Jacob is much deeper than that."

"Care to explain?" Because Edward had to know that I needed every detail by now, it wasn't really nice of him to leave the glass half empty like he had done now.

"Well.. Bella chose Jacob and I let her go- you know, trying to set the one I loved free and everything. But she still lived in Forks and Jacob in La Push, due to the small age difference they had she was the one who drove to see him and one night.." Edward's facial expression changed and I just had to grab his hand- trying to give comfort. It looked like his whole face became dead, except his eyes that were so sad I thought he was about to start crying. "And one night they had a fight, about me ironically and Bella drove home upset." I already knew were this was heading, and I didn't like it at all. Still I felt an urge to hear Edward say the words himself.

"There was an accident. Her truck was a steady car and you would think that it would hold together but Bella tried to avoid a road kill, slipping off the road and hitting a tree." He paused looking at me, realizing only now that I was holding his hand, or well- squeezing it to death was more like it. "She didn't die right away you know. But since no one knew she was coming home, and there are really not that many who drive back and forward between Forks and La Push. But in the end Charlie called Jacob and Billy, asking about where Bella was and they ended up finding her together, and then it was too late." Amazing how he was not able to cry right now, because I was sobbing. Not only because his voice had sadness in it, but because I tried imagining finding Lucas instead of Bella.

Not to mention Jacob who never had told me this, so that made me a bit disappointed in our friendship that clearly wasn't as honest as I thought.

It was quiet now and I could feel Edward lightly pressing my fingers with his, trying to figure out was what the best thing to do, not often a stranger cried over one's personal story and trauma. But Edward didn't use words, instead I felt his hand leaving mine and his fingers ran across my cheek whipping away the few tears I had let fall. And only know I realized what he was doing. He was waiting for me to say something. After all I had been the one to ask about his life- stupid me.

"Sorry, I just get emotional sometimes, I- when did it happen? You sound pretty messed up about it, like it has only been a few days." I forced myself to look up at him, a bit terrified actually but the look that he had in his eyes made me a bit calmer. Edward looked actually more concerned than sad right now, like he really was worried what his words had done to me.

"It's been a year and two months since the accident but it doesn't really feel like it. Every day is like the actual day."

"Oh.." I wasn't able to say more, even if the sobbing had stopped and I was calm, but I did not just know how to respond when the extremely hot guy next to me- who by the way had flirted with me during the party and earlier today- was telling me about the girl he had loved and the reason why he hated my best friend. How did you really respond to that besides with a 'oh'?

"You know, I guess I am thankful that you showed up here. I know my family is at least." Once again he got me by surprise and I had to wait for him to continue due to the lack of words from my side. "At the beach when I met you, that was the first time I had actually smiled and had fun since Bella's death. That's why Emmett and the others like you, they are pretty fed up with seeing me mope around all the time." And just like that he smiled again, trying to keep me calm probably but it did the trick so I really didn't care.

"So for almost two years you moped around, then I show up and everything is ok again?" It just sounded a bit weird in my opinion.

"I never said I was alright, I still think about her, but spending the day with you did help. I guess your energy and way of always making me a bit entertained helps." he eyes me, probably noticing my dislike with the word 'entertained' because he bit his lip before letting a few more words slip out for me to hear. "Don't take it the wrong way, I actually find it unbelievable, that Brooke Davis- best friend of Jacob Black would be the one to make my life better again." Ok that was a good save he did and I had to laugh.

"So what about now, you are starting to heal slowly thanks to me, but you are still hesitant and don't trust your feelings?"

"I guess so. I never said that I was a simple guy."

"Well I guess we all have out baggage to carry around." It was true, I didn't know Edward that well, he could be a murderer for all I knew, but what I had seen so far seemed promising.

"Yeah about that Brooke, I have to ask- who is Lucas? The guy you mentioned earlier when we were talking about Bella." Right he had to ask? Oh well, his mistake, I wasn't about to start lying to him.

"Well Bella reminded me of my ex boyfriend from Tree hill. Lucas Scott- he ended up cheating on me with my best friend Peyton, and well in a way I guess I can relate to the feeling you had with Bella letting go of your love and focusing on the love Jake gave her." It was embarrassing to talk about, not even Jacob knew all the details, he knew I had had a bad relationship, but never that Peyton had been involved, probably for the best, I couldn't deal with the thought that he would worry. But Edward had no right to do that, he didn't know me or my friends well enough.

Still he seemed not to be able to hide the urge to give me some comfort because he tilted my chin up with two of his cold fingers, forcing me to meet his staring gaze again.

"I am sorry."

"No need to be sorry Edward, like I said- we all have our baggage to carry around."

"Yes but no one should need to keep the baggage to themselves, you should let someone else do that for you from time to time."

"Right, how about you would take your own advice and let go of the guilt you have over Bella's death?"

He seemed to get my point- it wasn't easy letting someone else take over but a weird smile appeared on his lips as he let his hand fall from my chin and grabbing my hand instead.

"Okey Brooke Davis how about this- I will take care of your baggage and you can look over mine?" I blinked a bit shocked about his idea but in a way I felt relived. Maybe this was what I needed- a friend that could take care of me without really having to be the warm and loving person that Jacob was?

So without saying anything at first I just yanked my hand away from his before putting both arms around his neck and giving him a light hug, giggling from being nervous and then finally whispering in his ear

"You got a deal."

**Note: Let me know what you think and please review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Funny- but I really don't have that much to say right now for you guys. Except that you would be doing me a favor if you went on my profile and voted for what story I should do next.**

**If there are any questions about this chapter you can message me btw.**

**Oh well- that's it, now time for me to get some sleep.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV.**

The night passed on easily.

Edward started to loosen up after a few minutes and in the end we were laughing and joking around as much as talking about more serious stuff- leading us to the decision to watch a movie- in a way putting an end of the meaningless babbling and sadness that still rang in our voices when we talked about Bella or Lucas.

It was easy being with Edward- sure he acted weird from time to time but mostly it was effortless and we could really finally open up about our lives and the situation we had found ourselves in when something shocking had happened. Of course I wanted to know more about Bella but Edward had insisted that I told him more about Lucas and Peyton, and funny enough I felt good telling him. Even if many people did know about the dramatic ending in my relationship with Lucas it was not many who knew the pain it had cost me.

So here we sat now, trying to pick out a movie without any success as my stomach grumbled and made me laugh. Edward on the other had seemed concerned.

"You should eat something." He was already getting up and I nodded not trying to hide the hunger anymore.

"You must be starving too- I could make us something to eat. Is pasta okey?"

"Well I am a bit hungry but I guess I will have to pass on the pasta. I am meeting up with the guys a bit later and grab a bite to eat."

"This late? It has to be nearly ten p.m. or something like that." It sounded weird, but then again it sounded just right when you thought about Edward and his mysterious friends.

"Yeah I guess they don't have the same need for food as I do." He gave me his crocked smile while opening up the fridge, almost surprising me when it came to how natural he acted around the kitchen, making me a omelette before I even knew what was going on."

"Ehm, thanks?" He just gave me another smile and gestured me to sit down, causing me to roll my eyes and heading to the living room with the plate with me and Edward following. "It's my house still so I guess where I eat is not that important. Besides- if you are dumping me soon I want to settle in and watch the movie.. we still got time for that right?"

"Sure, did you already pick out a movie?" And there it was again- the so called weird Edward that seemed a bit hesitant and distracted.

"It's okey if you have to leave you know, I won't judge you, god only knows how many times I have ran out on someone for a party or my friends." Shrugging my shoulders Edward met my gaze and kept me standing still and just staring for a long moment before he broke the gaze and sat down.

"Just don't pick out anything corny like pretty woman." Oh, okey we were staying then.

I ended up with two movies- 'Zoolander' and 'After the sunset'. Not knowing which movie he would like more u turned towards Edward and asked him to pick. Apparently we were watching 'After the sunset'- he seemed to find something ironic with the whole sun thing but never told me what.

After popping in the movie I reached for the plate and sat down next to Edward- tempted to cuddle up next to him, but decided that it might be stepping over the boundaries after the deep conversation we had had earlier.

Half way true the movie I started to feel tired- knowing that last nights sleeping had not really been the best or longest I was thinking about asking Edward if we could finish the movie some other night but being so tired as I was I just simple drifted to sleep, feeling how my head was resting against Edward's shoulder.

*********

Something cold touched me and it felt like someone was carrying me but I wasn't sure.

Of course that made me curious- even if I was sleepy- and I opened my eyes finding my face facing a wide chest covered with a white shirt. Oh right- Edward.

"How long was I out?" My voice was a bit thick but it had to do, he seemed to understand me anyway.

"Did I wake you? I tried to be careful but you were tangled up in a funny position under my arm." Under his arm? Huh so he must have let me sleep close to him then. "Were is your room in this house anyway?"

"First door on the left." Smiling weakly I closed my eyes again feeling how Edward laid me down on the bed and pulled a blanket over me. "Thanks for the company."

"Thanks for listening and caring Brooke." He must have touched my cheek with his fingertips after those words because the touch was so cold and still gentle it could only belong to him. "I have to go- meeting the guys. Sleep tight Brooke, and I guess I will stop by tomorrow."

*********

It must have been just a few hours later when my phone vibrated. God why was it so hard to get a good nights sleep in La Push? But seeing Jacob's name on the display I realized I had to pick up and so a bit annoyed I sat up in my bed, noticing that it was bright outside. Oh maybe it had been a bit more than a few hours.

"Hello?" I yawned and giggled afterwards while trying to picture myself sleeping in Edward's arms last night.

"Brooke- girly what happened to you yesterday? Any idea how worried I was when you never showed up with my car?" Oops, I should have remembered to return it, and now I even felt guilty for letting Edward drive it. Well Jacob would probably never find out anyway.

"Right I'm sorry Jake- I crashed early and forgot about the car."

"Jeez, what happened to you really? You sound like someone just abused you." Ha-ha that was really hilarious to hear.

"Nothing I just had a long day." It was quiet for a second or two and I started to think that I might have said something that had not registered in my head.

"Did he hurt you?" Wait what- where did this anger come from that was in Jacob's normally husky voice? And what had gotten him to think that I had been with a guy?

Then it hit me- damn it Leah!

"When did you talk to Leah?"

"What?" Oh it was going to be like that.

"Come on Jake, how else would you know that I was with Edward?"

"Who said anything about Edward?" Right- like he thought I would buy that, he must be really delusional in that case.

"What ever Jake I don't feel like arguing with you so are you coming to pick the car up or not? It's Sunday after all and I would like the opportunity to sleep some more."

"Right sorry about that." okey this was strange "I guess I am a bit stressed but yeah you can go back to sleep if you want to I can pick up the car later or you can drop it off at my place later."

"Ehm, sure thing Jake. Thanks I could really use the extra sleep."

"No problem, sleep well Bambi." And then he hung up. What the hell was wrong with him? It was okey to act strange sometimes but this was just ridiculous. I had to talk to him later, no- now!

Strange how it took me only a second to recover completely from the sleepiness and I was ready in a few seconds with sweatpants and a blue shirt pulled on while my hair was in a sloppy bun. Well it would have to do- besides Jacob never got surprised if I looked like a bomb just had hit me.

The drive to Jacob's and Billy's house was long today. It actually didn't take many minutes but my nerves took over as I was wondering why Jake was reacting like he had. So strange- it seemed like he was hiding more than just the Bella story from me.

But pulling up to the driveway I noticed the house looking really empty. Perfect- he was probably not even home and Billy used to go fishing on the weekends.

Lightly knocking on the door for a few minutes I had to admit to myself that no one was home and irritated I sat down on the porch waiting. It might take hours but I was going to wait, I had to.

**Jacob's POV.**

Driving home with my dad's car wasn't nearly as fun as driving with my own car. Damn Brooke who had to forget about returning my car- who did forget about a car anyway? It wasn't a small candy box, it was a car! A huge car that even Brooke should be able to see.

Even so if she had been with Edward Cullen she probably was too busy flirting. So typical Brooke- but yet I loved her, I just wished she would stay away from the whole Cullen family. Only drama followed those bloodsuckers.

Turning into our driveway something familiar caught my eye. The rabbit! Oh the joy of seeing my car, but what had Brooke been doing at my house without calling me? Was she pissed or something and just returning the car before running of with Cullen? Probably..

But I was wrong because there she sat on the porch, her hands folded into her lap and looking cute as always- even if I did not get her fashion for the day.

"Hey Brooke!" She looked a bit satisfied to see me- she must have been waiting for some time then- but the tiny smile that had lit up her face was gone again and Brooke stood up, crossing her arms now.

Crap- I had to be in trouble. But for what- talking trash about Edward Cullen?

"Jacob." okey clearly this was personal since she had no emotion in her voice except for hate. "Jake we need to talk."

Oh like I hadn't figured that one out already.

_**Note: Sorry for the lousy editing you guys but I am pretty tired, just wanted to get something published today, and for your satisfaction another chapter might be up tomorrow ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:**** Yay- I already finished another chapter. Go me ;)**

**Well I have some more free time so I guess that gave me the urge to continue typing and finally I am getting somewhere in this story- that's the hardest part for me- to actually get so into the story that the storyline will really kick off.**

**So I won't babble on that much anymore in this little note. Just wanted to tell you that chapter eight is up and my poll on what story I should do next is still available on my profile in case you feel like voting. ;)**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV.**

This was one freaky conversation we were about to have.

It was already clear from the second Jacob said my name that he was worried. His eyes were fixed on me like I was the only thing around. That was never a good sign when it came to Jacob, and now I felt unsecure if I should even accuse him for all the things my head had played for me during my wait.

"Jeez Brooke how long have you been out here waiting? You have to be freezing." He was right about the freezing part; sitting on his porch really was not the brightest idea when it came to the weather in this town.

"I really don't know I guess I just wanted to talk to you so I waited."

"Well come on lets get you inside." He pulled me up into a gentle hug before opening the door and I stepped inside eagerly- satisfied to feel Jake's body heat warming me up.

"So we need to talk." I looked at him biting my lip while waiting for an answer- this was really hard, how were you suppose to confront your best friend when it came to something that he never even mentioned to me. It sucked really- so much for a bound that would never be broken.

"Yeah you said that earlier. What do you want to talk about?" The nervous Jacob was back as he sat down on the couch and gestured me to join him.

Seriously how did you say these things to a guy like Jacob?

"You are going to hate me- but I really need to talk about it with you."

"I could never hate you Brooke, now come on talk to me. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah- that's what friends should be for. But I guess that doesn't apply to us always now does it?" I looked up meeting his confused gaze before cowardly letting my head drop again.

"Eh, what?"

"I talked to Edward.. Jake he said some things that I think you should have told me."

"Look Brooke." Ah he must be catching on by now. "I am really sorry but what ever Edward said was not his business to share at all." okay never mind- he was still not getting it.

"Really- you don't think it is any of his business when it comes to Bella?"

Seeing Jake's face turn completely red kind of changed my mind on telling him the rest but did it really matter anymore what I said? He seemed pissed off enough to kill me anyways.

"That was none of his business! I can't believe that stupid leech telling you that!"

"Well at least he told me! I can't believe you didn't tell me Jake. You dated her and never thought about telling that she died? Come on Jake that's something you tell your best friend!"

"Not when the best friend doesn't even bother asking me!"

"Oh I'm sorry I really should have realized that the first question to ask you when I arrived was how your dead girlfriend was!" That did it. Jake really was able to get even more pissed off as he started shaking and hurried towards the front door. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"Away from you! Go home Brooke, but do me a favour- ask you boyfriend Edward what he really is and then talk to me about dead girlfriend, because I guarantee you that you will also be one if you keep on hanging out with him!"

The door slammed shut and I stood up now, staring at the place where Jacob just had stood himself.

What the hell was going on here? Edward telling me a sad story- Jacob getting really upset about it and telling me that I would be joining the 'dead girlfriend-club' if I kept on letting Edward stay close to me. What the hell, Edward and I had been hanging out two nights together and that didn't even mean that I was his girlfriend. I wasn't anyone's girlfriend- not since I found out that being a girlfriend you got screwed over in the end.

"Damn you Jacob Black.." I was muttering the words to myself as I opened the door, finding complete darkness outside- lovely. I hated the dark, especially in a creepy place like this.

But stubborn as I was I started walking, folding my arms over my stomach as I was protecting myself from being ripped apart on the way home.

Not maybe the stupidest thing to do- this place was known for having wolves running around.

It was raining now too and that wasn't really helping the fact that I was freezing. God- why had I been in such a rush to get home that I didn't borrow a jacket from Jake's house? Stupid me.

Or I could just have taken the car. Well like I had thought already- stupid me.

"Brooke?" I probably jumped up in the air from the sound of that voice. What the hell was he thinking sneaking up on me like that?

"God damn it!" I had even been able to hut my ankle- perfect, this day just kept on getting better and better. "What are you doing here?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and handed me his jacket while eying my ankle with a sceptical look.

"Actually I was looking for you- amazing what I do for Edward. Oh well I found you!" He seemed happy about that part at least but I had to wait a while to answer him.

"Edward is looking for me?"

"Yeah he got worried when he didn't reach you all day and your house was empty so he asked me and Jasper to help him out. Now come on lets get you out of here. I am guessing you were heading home?"

"Yeah I was going home, guess I am not walking there now." Annoyed with my ankle I made a little pout with my lips before feeling the ground disappeared from under me and finding myself in Emmett's arms. "What are you doing?"

"You said you weren't walking- I'm just making sure of that. And besides you are not going home. Not yet- my directions was to get you home to our place."

"Oh." So I was going to Edward's house? Well this would be interesting.

*********

It was hard to believe how beautiful the house was. It was open, coloured with light colour and there was an elegant garden surrounding the privately located home.

"Wow this is really nice Emmett."

"Right, well you will get used to it." That was if I was going to come here more than this one time. But if Edward has insisted I would join his family for the evening what choice did I really have? Emmett looked strong enough to take down any high school kid so I really didn't stand a chance.

"So I got a question. Or well it's actually two questions. But both have something to do with Edward." Emmett rolled his eyes and waited for me to keep on going. "Why did he want me to come here and not just meeting us at the house? And those he know that we are here, I mean you didn't call him after finding me.."

"Trust me he knows you are here- and about your other so called question. It's easier for me to drive you here considering I don't know where you live. But don't worry he isn't planning a sleepover, you will get home soon." I was really going to like Emmett; he amused me with every word that he pronounced. "So you ready to go inside already?"

"Do I get to walk by myself?"

"Depends on what he says?"

"Wait- depends on what who says?"

I seemed to be missing something because Emmett nodded towards the front door where Edward was waiting with concern in his eyes. "Right- well guess there is only one way to find out, lets go."

Opening the door I heard Emmett muttering something about that this would be interesting, but too absorbed by Edward's face as I was I ignored the urge to ask Emmett what he meant.

As I stepped down on the ground again I could feel my ankle hurting again- I really hated these situations, being weak and having to jump around like a lunatic on one foot.

"Easy there Brooke I got you." Edward was smiling as he walked up to me, putting his arm around me to secure my weight. It was really sweet of him but I felt cold again.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I can walk you know."

"I'm sure you can, but why don't you let me take care of the walking this time?" Apparently I wasn't allowed to answer that question because Edward was already dragging me with him towards the big house.

"So what's up with you having your brothers hunting me down?"

"You weren't home.. and I told you I would be stopping by didn't I?"

"Yeah you did but I never told you I was going to be home."

"Right- well I got worried and clearly for a reason- what where you doing out this late? You hate the darkness." Ah he remembered- that was actually really sweet, not many guys did memorise something as stupid as my fear for the darkness.

"I was walking home from Jake's house."

"And he couldn't drive you?" He stopped to close the door behind us, shocking me with the elegant decoration of the home, but his question rang in my ear and I knew I had to answer it before getting completely mesmerized by the house.

"No, he pretty much left me alone in the house. We got into a fight." Stupid of me to tell Edward, he would probably want to know more.

"Why?" Just like I had thought- he wanted more information.

"Well it's nothing really you have to worry about- or I should probably say that I don't want you to worry about it."

"Oh I see- you were talking about me?"

"How did you know that?" I hadn't mentioned anything like this before to Edward so how was he able to figure it out? Had my line about not wanting to worry him been too much?

"Don't worry about it Brooke. I am a natural at reading people but I guess we can talk about that later. Right now there are a few people who would like to meet you if you don't mind?"

"Let me guess- your family?" Not sure if I was up for a family introduction but this was his home so maybe I ought to give it a shot. "Sure, they are probably a lot like Emmett so it won't be so scary." I put on a brave face and smiled with a hint of excitement but Edward just shook his head and let go of my waists so that he could take my hand instead.

"Trust me- they are not that much like Emmett, you'll see." okay now I was a bit scared. If they were not as funny and welcoming as Emmett then I might be in trouble, nothing worse than meeting a boring family.

But then again- if I could meet them real quick and then talk to Edward I would probably survive.

A low chuckle left Edward as he was about to open the door to what I assumed was the room where we were supposed to meet the family.

"What's so funny?" I eyed him carefully but not being able to find anything that woud get him to laugh.

"Oh nothing- just a funny thought."

Hmm- he was so telling me about that later.

_**Note: Please let me know what you think. :)  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hi guys- Yeah here I was telling you guys how I am off school and will have time to update probably everyday, and what happens? Oh right- my life got in the way.**

**But I guess one night without this story didn't kill you? I sure hope not.**

**So I am back with another chapter and I thought that it would be nice to include a bit of Edward's POV in it from time to time, so here you go- a part of the chapter is all Edward- well it's him thinking about Brooke but you get the point. ;)**

**Anyways let me know what you think and for you who haven't answered my poll yet just click yourself to my profile real quick.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Amazing how Brooke was able to adjust to a situation with such graze. Here she had just arrived to a house she never been to before, her ankle was hurting and yet she was up for a family visit. Not many girls at her age would be up for that- but then again Brooke had already proven to me not to be like most girls.

She was nervous of course while we were walking towards the living room and in an attempt to calm her down a bit I held her hand, hearing her thought changing into something a bit more hopeful.

"So who should I be most concern about?" She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes with the dim light surrounding us and I just had to stare for a moment at her dark green eyes. So beautiful and different- like she was holding her most painful memories in them and telling the world that she was not ok and still needed time to heal.

Or maybe that was just me being overboard with the mindreading..

"Well depends on what type of personality scares you. Alice is pretty straight forward but loves fashion so that won't be a big problem for you I guess. Jasper is pretty quiet but he is really easy to talk to once you know him a bit better. Rosalie might give you the cold shoulder- but then again she is happy that I am happy so.."

"So your point is?" She smiled amused and stopped just before the door so that she could turn to face me and wait for a reply.

"I guess my point is that they are different but I do think you will be able to handle them. Not many have the ability to make me smile these days so my whole family pretty much loves you already."

"Oh no pressure then, just have to keep you smiling." If she only knew how easy it was these days. Brooke might be a tortured soul- and therefore in many ways a lot like me- but her heart was made out of gold and her putting the friendship with Jacob at risk was showing that she wasn't shallow when it came to her feelings towards me. A bit scary maybe when thinking of the big secret I was holding from her and the very same secret Jacob had told her to ask about.

Opening the door I could already hear Esme's excitement as she spoke softly to Carlisle. She was probably already making plans on what Brooke was wearing to the prom with me or how Brooke would be the perfect edition to our family. Not sure how I felt about that part and considering I wasn't planning on even going to the prom her thought were a bit over the top, but then again she was my so called mother so she had the right to be excited about all the wrong things.

They were all standing next to fireplace waiting for us. Emmett with a huge grin on his face- probably trying to keep the situation as casual as it was possible and at the same time filling in a bit for Rosalie who stood there with a lack of interest. Well at least she was still acting the same was she had the last time I had brought anyone home to meet the family.

"Eh?" Oh right- I was suppose to say something and actually introduce Brooke- not leaving her standing with an 'eh' to say as a comment.

"Brooke.. this is Carlisle- my father, my mum Esme. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and well you do already know Emmett."

Carlisle was the first to greet Brooke with a polite smile on his face while shaking her hand lightly.

"Welcome Brooke- I assume Edward already filled you in on the details about our family history?"

"Yeah.. he did mention that you and your wife are awesome enough to take in five kids into your home." There was a muffled laugh from Emmett. But what else could anyone expect? Brooke was a natural at this and her comment made Esme just more excited as she step forward to stand next to Carlisle.

"They are really no trouble and it's nice to see that everyone of them finally found someone to share their life with." Here it went- the mother speech about how Brooke was never allowed to hurt my feelings. But Brooke really didn't seem to mind, she just kept on smiling and thinking all kind of positive feedback on my family. How she loved the way Rosalie's face was framed by the blonde hair. How Alice seemed like a cool girl to get to know and how Jasper perfected the more casual side of our family.

Over all she was taking the whole introduction very well. Which was good- there would still be a lot of stuff to talk about before this night was over, that was clear in Brooke's mind every second as the conversation went on. Mostly the talk was about Brooke- Alice complained in her mind about Brooke's outfit but she has seen her at the beach and did know that today's outfit wasn't Brookes usual style- which made Alice automatically plan a shopping trip in the near future.

Around nine o'clock there was finally a moment of silence and Brooke looked at me with a hint of hope in her eyes. Right- humans usually needed a break at some point.

"So I should probably get you home then?"

"I guess so." She smiled, reviling the small dimples she had.

"You guys leaving already? Well there went my plan on having a party." Emmett made a small grimace before focusing on Rosalie again. And she was actually enjoying herself. Trying to find a few things in common with Brooke she actually had found a lot to like- not so hard to imagine since Brooke seemed able to charm anyone in this world. "So what are you crazy kids going to do tonight?"

"It's not any of your business Emmett." It was hard not to snap at him right now- he knew better than anyone else in the room why Brooke looked like she did so it should be an automatic thought that maybe Brooke just needed a night that included relaxing and having some time to herself.

"It's okay Edward- Emmett's always curious right?" Brooke was padding my shoulder as if she was comforting me while trying to hide the amusement in her voice. "I think Edward is actually just going to drive me home tonight.. maybe answer a few questions." The last part was just meant for me to hear but I knew the whole room must have heard it because everyone seemed super busy all the sudden.

"Come on lets get you home."

"Right- well I guess I should say goodbye before we go?"

"I'll wait for you in the car."

**Brooke's POV.**

He was very quiet in the car as he drove. Maybe Edward had a lot on his mind but it seemed like for the first time during our time alone he was actually concentrating on not smiling.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for sending Emmett out to find me." Trying to make light conversation I spoke the first words that had came to my head, but it was just as well- Edward really deserved a huge thank you after the favour he had done for me tonight- another sign on the fact that he was a decent guy.

"You really don't have to thank me, I was worried and everyone wanted to meet you."

"Yeah about that, where you serious before about not smiling that often these days and that your whole family was excited to meet me just because I have that effect on you- or was it just a way to calm me down?" He finally smiled and Edward turned to face me in the car after stopping in front of my house.

"I was serious about it. And they did love you- I bet Alice will be calling you in a few days and asking if you are up for a shopping trip."

"So I did a good job then when it came to impressing them?"

"Are you kidding? I think it's harder to find a person in this world who wouldn't like you." I had to laugh- sure it was easy to charm some people but it didn't mean I was a natural who got everyone to smile when I entered a room. "Come on we should get you inside before it starts raining again."

"True.. so you want to come in then?" Hope started to fill me now. Another night with Edward wouldn't be far away from perfect- probably since I hadn't thought about Jacob a single time during the whole night- well until now at least.

"If you don't mind- I was under the impression that you wanted to talk to me about something Jacob said.."

"Yeah I did want to talk to you but I'm not so sure I want to any more. Don't get it wrong but I guess a night without any Jacob drama was kind of nice."

"Well it's up to you, if you want to talk I'm here but like I said- it's up to you."

"Why don't you just come in for a while?"

*********

After sitting a while in the kitchen with Edward I gave up- he was not going to start this conversation even if I wished that he would.

"So I think I do want to talk after all if the offer still applies?" I looked up finding him giving me a mocking smile before getting more serious and nodding. "So it was just something Jacob said. He was pissed off of course but he said something about you not being the one you say you are."

"Did he say those exact words?"

"Well no- I really don't remember exactly what he said but that should pretty much sum it up."

"Hmm, and you want me to tell you what he meant?"

"That would be nice- I really don't feel like asking Jacob not after making him shake out of anger." Edward's head snapped up immediately and his eyes seemed to get darker- but it might just as well be the light from the candled that made me think his eyes were changing.

"He was shaking?"

"Yeah- I mean he was really mad so I should not be that surprised. Jake really doesn't like to be pushed with the truth and I pretty much forced him into a corner."

"But he was shaking?"

"Yes I already told you he was shaking, what's the big deal about that?" Edward didn't speak for a few second, just staring at the table while I waited, playing with my hair in an attempt not to push in and just let him have the moment he needed.

"Sorry. I guess I am overeating."

"It's okay." Not that it was. I had no clue why he had reacted like that. If Jacob was the kind of guy who got shaky whenever he was angry there was really nothing to do about it. Everyone was different.

"You really don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Question if Jacob is normal or if there is something you are missing." I pulled my eyebrows together after those words. How was Edward even able to read me like that? It wasn't like I was an open book or that I had written my thought all over myself.

"You really are weird sometimes Edward. It's like you are reading my mind or something." It sounded silly but still he was always finding the right words to say at the perfect time.

"It's not silly."

I froze and looked up, meeting his gaze- the same honey coloured eyes I had been staring at most of the night but now it was different, like he was actually letting me look into his eyes without blocking out any emotions.

"What was that?" No way had I heard him right. No it must have been my head messing with me.

"You did hear me right Brooke. Just don't freak out okay?"

Yeah nothing to freak about- Edward had just told me that he was some kind of mind reader.

"So you read minds? It's that it- that's what Jacob was talking about earlier?"

"A part of it yes- but I am not sure if you want to hear the rest you are already on the edge of loosing it."

"I'm not loosing it.. I am just, well I mean-"

"You are loosing it. It's okay, most humans would- I was just hoping since you have been cool so far with me and my family that you might be able to handle it."

"Well your own fault, you really shouldn't ambush me like that. But since we are on the topic- what else should I know. You said that this mind reading thing was only part of the thing Jacob was talking about." His face turned cold all the sudden where we sat and slowly Edward stood up, walking over to me and giving me a weak but still brilliant smile.

"It might be too much for you to handle Brooke Davis." Raising his hand I leaned a bit closer, trying to be in control of the situation even if I knew he was able to know exactly what was going on in my mind. Still- when his hand touched my cheek it calmed me down a bit and I was able to smile in a mocking and amused way.

"Try me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Hi guys- so I am back! Hurray.**

**But really- I am not going to babble on like I usually do.**

**Just remember the vote on my poll ;)**

**And hope you like this chapter (and of course let me know what you think).**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV.**

"You are a what?!" I was gasping for air as Edward told me the most shock news of my life.

"I think you heard me the first time considering your reaction." He tried to stroke my hair in an attempt to sooth me but I just slapped his hand away and stood up as fast as I could.

"I can't believe this. First you tell me that you read minds- which is super freaky by the way. Then you start telling me that you are a vampire! That's not normal Edward!" It felt like my eyes were about to pop out but I was just so scary and unbelievable. He could not be a vampire- vampire didn't come out during day time or were social with humans just for fun.

"Well actually we are not allergic to the sun, it just makes us sparkle, and my family is a bit different from the traditional vampires."

"Stop doing that- stop reading my mind!" He seemed to obey for a second as I walked back and forward in the kitchen- trying to get a grip over the situation.

"I told you it might be too much for you to handle Brooke."

"I am handling this just fine!"

"No you are not, you are shaking and not to mention that your thought are really not that calm."

"I told you to stop reading my mind."

"Right- well it's kind of hard when that's the only way to know what you are really thinking."

"Ever thought that if a person doesn't tell you what they are thinking they actually don't want you to hear it?" Wow, we were so far away from the real topic.

"You are right- we should get back to what we are arguing about." God why did he have to do that? Wasn't it enough to scare me to death? He just had to also pick everything from my head. Stupid vampire.

"So let me hear it. Tell me how you were planning to trick me into bed or something so that you could kill me in the process."

"What?"

"Well that's why you are here right. A vampire drinks blood so it's pretty obvious why you would hang out with me. No parents, no supervision, really easy to kill me."

"Oh god Brooke, is that what you think? That I am planning to kill you? You are so wrong that it is crazy- you are the first one that has made me laugh after Bella's death so why would I want to kill you?" Okay he had a point.

"Did Bella know?"

"Know what?"

"What you are- did she know that you are a vampire?"

"Yes she knew- she figured it out- the first human I told the truth to- it's really not allowed to tell any humans what we are."

"I'm sorry- did you just say that it is forbidden to tell humans what you are and yet you told me?"

"Yeah."

"Well who the hell is telling you not to tell anyone? It's not like you have anyone to be scared of."

"It's a long story- if you are still talking to me tomorrow I might tell you but lets just say that there are rules as a vampire and we do have higher authorities."

"This is just too freaky for me to handle. No wonder I liked you when I saw you. I have to have some kind of thing for men who are no good for me. At least I can count on Jacob."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that- Bella couldn't."

"Oh you are so not making this about Bella! I mean- wait- does Jacob know about you? Does he know what you are?" He was quiet and my mouth fell open. This was just too much, it was not fair that my best friend knew and didn't tell me.

"Jacob just played by the rules. He knows that if he tells you about us then we will tell his secret." A secret- oh perfect, even more stuff to worry about.

"What secret?"

"No Brooke, I am no telling you do secret."

"Yes you are! It's not fair- you have to tell me!" He looked calm but his eyes started to give away his true emotions. And if I was not mistaking he was scared.

"No Brooke."

"Why not- what could be so much worse than this Edward? I liked you okay? God I still like you and if there is something I should know about my best friend then you should tell me!" His hands curled into fists and Edward's eyes were all the sudden cold and angry, like I was telling him something that gave him reason to be mad.

"No."

"Fine I'll ask him myself. I bet he has a better explanation anyway."

"Come on Brooke- you are in no condition to drive- it's late and you probably still got questions to ask."

"Your right- I do have questions but I think I rather ask Jacob."

"You are not driving there at this hour."

"Why not- who is stopping me huh?" I opened the door- not sure how I had gotten there- but something cold touched me and before I knew it the door was shut and my back was resting against it while I faced Edward- so close I could almost taste his breath. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep you away from Jacob." He was staring at me again, but with a softer look in his eyes as we stood there- and if I would have been terrified of the fact that he was a vampire I would probably have kissed him. "Sorry by the way- I don't want to be a terrifying monster in your eyes."

"I told you not to read my mind Edward."

"Can't help it, it's the only way I know what you really feel- this is really confusing, it's something about you. I couldn't read Bella's mind for some strange reason but you are just as mush of a mystery as she was." Damn, why did he have to be so good at this?

"Will you please tell me what's going on with Jacob? I really want to know, he is my friend, maybe he is too scared to tell me, and maybe if you would tell me he could finally talk about it."

"It's not what's going on with Jacob, it's what he is. But I am not keeping it a secret because I think you would freak out- which you will- I am trying to protect you."

"Protect me- from what?"

"From getting hurt."

"Why would you do that?" I was only now realizing that I was whispering. But it felt like such an intimate moment that I had to talk really low.

"Because in century I have only cared for two humans, and one of them is dead. So I will do what ever I take to keep you safe- I don't want to loose you too." Well there went the last scary part about him.

"You know you are pretty much the oddest vampire ever."

"Oh, have you had a chance to meet other vampires?" Well that was funny.

"Please- can't you just tell me? I want to know what's going on around me and I rather hear it now than find out later." He sighed and then took a step away to hand out a set of keys. "What's this for?"

"You will need a car to get to Jacob."

"Oh."

"I will only say one thing after, and I guess if this is the last time I will get the chance to talk to you I want you to know that I really enjoyed spending time with you." I just waited- wanting him to tell me what he was about to say. Another sigh and it seemed like Edward was memorizing my face as well as he could.

"Werewolf."

*********

Driving over to Jacob's house I felt completely confused. I felt followed, scared and really freaked out.

Not only had Jacob lied to me, but he had lied about something this huge. How was I not even able to know? Was I really that blind? Well maybe that was the case- I hadn't noticed anything with Edward either.

But one thing was for sure- I had no idea how to confront Jacob, it seemed like I only met him these days to argue. What a great friend I was.

But there it was- his house- and I knew I would not be able to let this fly by like some little rumour.

We simply had to talk about it.

I was shaking when I knocked on the door. It was pitch dark outside and only now did I understand why Edward told me it would be too late to come at this hour. Well, maybe Billy would forgive me someday.

There was no answer which irritated me and once again I knocked- a bit louder now. There was a thud from inside the house and a light was lit in the hallway while Jacob mumbled the question 'who is it?'

"It's me, open up!"

"Brooke?" He opened the door and stared at me, clearly he had been sleeping but somehow I did not care. Instead I took everything I had inside me to prevent the tears and started talking- or more like screaming.

"You are a freaking werewolf?!"

He seemed startled as he took a step back and let me in- not sure if I really wanted to step inside his house, but it was freezing cold outside.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Where do you think?" oh great, there came the tears.

"Edward told you? Oh he is so going down- he had no right to!"

"Does it really matter Jake? You had no right to hide this from me! I am your best friend and you didn't think I should know?!"

"It's not like that Brooke- would you just please calm down?"

"No I don't want to calm down, I want you to explain- explain why you lied, why you made me feel guilty for hanging out with Edward when you are the bad friend." The sobbing would just not stop and Jacob seemed to realize that because he pulled me in for a hug- even if I tried to fight him he just held me there and let my head rest towards his chest.

"I'm sorry- I didn't want to lie to you. But I had to- we are not allowed to tell anyone."

"But Edward told me about his secret and he wasn't either allowed to."

"You know about him being a vampire?!" Shock filled Jake's voice as his grip of me tightened.

"Yes- he told me just before I came here." Damn tear. I felt so miserable just standing there. But I really needed Jacob- and even if he was a werewolf he was my friend and a friend's comfort was the right thing for this situation.

"How are you dealing with everything- I mean how do you feel about the whole thing with Edward and me?" I forced myself to take a deep breath and stopping the tears for a few seconds so that I could look at Jacob.

"I'm scared."

And then the tears where there again and he pulled me closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Okay- just want to say sorry for the wait. I am trying but my priority number one is now school, and well- I am trying to update the other stories too.**

**But here you go- chapter 11, and something tells me it might be messy- but be patient and I think you will like it. ;)**

**(and let me know what you think.)**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV.**

"Its okay Brooke, just breathe." Unbelievable, she had been crying for fifteen minutes now non stop- and that felt like ages as I sat on my bed with her cradled against my chest. It might have been more bearable if she would have told me why I being a werewolf made her cry? It was so frustrating just sitting there and waiting it out while listening to her sobbing.

It must have been nerve-racking for Brooke finding out, and I was sure to get Edward for this. What the hell had he been thinking when he told her? First of all he had no right to do so, and second of all- didn't he think about Brooke's reaction? He must be able to read her mind, not many got away from that thing he did, so he must have known how Brooke reacted to surprises by now. "Brooke?" I looked down, finding her eyes shut as she tried to compose herself. "Are you okay? Or I mean- well enough to talk about it."

"I don't know? Does it count if I am not crying?"

"Considering the circumstances? Yes."

"Well then I guess I am okay." That was good- she still had a sense of humour at least.

"So what happened really? You knocked on my door practically screaming before you collapsed in my arms."

"Nice way to put it Jacob."

"Right, sorry." She sighed and looked up, letting me see her eyes being puffy and reddish after all the tears.

"He told me. I mean- Edward told me about everything."

"Yes you did mention that before the, eh- tears."

"Well I got a bit freaked out-" No kidding. "-and I didn't know how to ask him anything about it. It's not normal to know a vampire, he only mentioned briefly that you also had a secret, and you know me. I got curious, so we got into a fight over it. And he was really close-" She shuddered once, and I pulled her automatically closer. "-and I don't mind guys being that close, you know that. But after him telling me about the whole vampire thing I wasn't really comfortable with it." Well at least she was smarter that Bella when it came to be close to Edward.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have kept you away from him. But like you said- you are curious. And also stubborn, which really makes it hard."

"I understand Jake. You tried to tell me; in a really weird way- I wasn't just smart enough to get it."

"Hey that's not fair. You are smart, never doubt that. I just made it really hard."

Then something happened I would not have guessed to happen during this night. But Brooke laughed. And what a sweet sound it was to hear after all the crying.

"You really are a good friend Jake. Always making me feel better no matter what has happened."

"I thought that was what friends are for."

"It is." She looked up again, pulling away from me with a few inches and giving me a light smile- not a smile out of happiness, more like a smile out of pity. "But aren't friends supposed to tell each other stuff? Say if one of them becomes some kind of freaky werewolf they should tell the friend?"

"Ah Brooke don't go there. Seriously, it's complicated."

"Trust me, after this night nothing is complicated." She wasn't going to give up on this. Maybe Edward telling her was understandable when it came to those innocent eyes.

"Okay- I am not telling you everything so you can forget about that part. But I can tell you the reason why I can't tell you. It's called imprinting."

"It's called what?"

"Imprinting. It's a werewolf thing. You know kind of like finding your other half. When we do imprint we are allowed to share our werewolf secret with that person since we are supposed to be with that person until death."

"So, with really simple words; you have to be in love to tell someone about this?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well at least I don't have to fear that you are in love with me." Her smile was there again, not out of pity this time as she took my hand, trying to be calm but still failing in one way as she squeezed my hand. "So was Bella the one you imprinted on?"

"No. I wish that it would have been that easy. You would have loved her- she was so kind and loving."

"I'm sure she was. And I am sorry by the way- for not being here for you during that time."

She was sorry? Oh god, Brooke really knew how to make me confused.

"Really Brooke- you're sorry? It's so unnecessary. I would want you to see me that depressed, not really my brightest days." There was another light squeeze and I turn my gaze towards her as Brooke moved a bit closer again on the bed.

"Friends help each other out Puppy dog, no matter what."

And now it was my turn to laugh- pulling her into a hug and tossing us down on the bed.

"Fine Bambi- if you say so. But how about we try to get some sleep? I am pretty tired, since you had the urge to wake me up from my beauty sleep.

"Oh, you did so not just say beauty sleep!" She was laughing again while twisting to lie across my chest. "But you are right. We should try to get some sleep."

There was a moment of silence as I turned the lights out and then again Brooke spoke. "By the way- you are still not all right, guessing that's something we have in common."

**Brooke's POV.**

Hours later I found myself opening my eyes again. It was bright in Jake's small and messy room. But still so cosy that I didn't want to wake up- not yet. Just laying there next to him and feeling his hot skin against mine was really nice. And I missed just being alone with Jacob without drama. Of course there were still problems- but no secrets. And that was a relief.

There was a knock on the door and I blinked a few times before waiting Billy to roll into the room with his wheelchair.

"Good morning Brooke. I thought it was you I heard last night." Wow, this was embarrassing. I could only imagine how much he had heard.

"Morning Billy. You are up early."

"Not really- its eleven o'clock already, but I thought that you might like to sleep in."

"Well that was thoughtful of you." Not knowing what else I should say I lightly smacked Jake on his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. It worked- a bit too well actually since he jumped up in the air before landing on the bed already ready to run out from the room. "Wow, easy Jake- it's just me, and well your dad of course."

He didn't look to happy but after a few seconds Jake relaxed and sat down next to me, eying Billy carefully.

"What time is it?" That was a funny way of saying good morning to your father.

"Eleven." Billy seemed to agree on my thought.

"Oh crap." Okay, even weirder- when was Jake's cheerful good morning going to appear?

"Jake what's wrong?" I rested my hand against his arm while waiting for an answer but it took a while.

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"I told Sam I would meet him. You know- werewolf stuff." Ah- of course it had to be werewolf stuff. He stood up, grabbing a pair of sweats from the closet to replace the pyjamas he was wearing I assumed. "I'm really sorry Brooke. I know you must have questions but I have to go. I can give you a ride home if you don't want to stay here with Billy all day."

"Well. I would love to stay here- but I do my own problems to attend to, so some other time Billy?"

I felt a bit bad actually for once again ignoring the thought of spending time with Billy but I really did need to get home sooner or later.

I would need a shower and food, come clean clothes, and then like I had said to Jake I did have problems to take care of- even if I was terrified to face Edward after last night.

*********

It felt nice- having a hot and steamy shower while letting the mellow tunes of one of the mix CD's Peyton had made me play in the background.

But that was just step one of my master plan. I still needed to call him. Not sure if I wanted to- just being close to him was scary right now, so how was I supposed to deal with a conversation?

Grabbing the towel next from the sink I got out of the shower. Wrapped the towel around me started walking towards the other room.

Well technically it was my bedroom- but staying alone right now- without any adult supervision kind of made me feel like I owned the whole house.

Pulling on jeans and a brown sweater I heard a light thud on the front door.

Somehow I could already guess who it was- maybe that was why voice was trembling now.

"Who is it?" There was no answer for a few seconds as I walked towards the door, stopping a few feet away and just waiting until a loud sigh was heard.

"It's me Brooke- can I come in?"

"Sorry I don't know anyone by the name me." I was actually impressed how I had responded so sarcastically while leaning against the wall, but Edward didn't seem too amused.

"Please Brooke- let me in, we need to talk about this sooner or later."

"Why don't you just tell me Edward what you have to say on that side of the door and then leave?"

"Are you really going to play it like that Brooke? All I ask for is a few minutes- to explain the whole situation- and don't try to lie, you know I have the upper hand here since I can read your mind."

Damn it.

Feeling annoyed now I opened the door with a serious expression on my face while taking in Edward's presence.

And it was wrong of me- completely wrong- but I couldn't help but thinking how hot he looked. "Thank you. You look also very beautiful today. And well rested, which means that you were able to relax after talking to Jacob."

"How about you stop reading my mind Edward and just get to the point?" I tilted my head to the side. Feeling scared about the closeness, but still satisfied. Because he was close to me- and that had been exactly what I had wanted a few days ago.

"Please Brooke- just let me finish, okay?"

"I'll try." He smiled his crocked smile before gesturing for us to get inside. Not really liking that plan- but it was cold outside so I nodded and moved to the side so that he could pass.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Oh okay then- time for the apology. "When I first met you- we were at the beach, you were dancing- that perfect smile on your face. And we talked- for the first time in a long time I actually felt a bit more alive again. But I wasn't sure if it was a good idea once Jacob got in the picture. So I took my distance- only having you find me again and somehow we ended up here in your house, a nice night- and amusing at the same time since I was trying to learn how your mind worked." He gave an apologetic look before continuing. "When you fell asleep- I guess I thought you looked so innocent- because when we talked during the day you had your guard up- and I understood that, I am just the same. But when you were sleeping it seemed like that wall you put up was gone." Okay enough- I didn't like him reminding me why the wall was there.

"Does this story have a point Edward?"

"Yes. I did ask you to wait until I finished right?"

"And I never said I would be able to keep that promise."

"Please?"

Giving him one irritated look I turned towards the living room and sat down on the couch- if I was going to hear everything it was just as well to get comfortable.

"Go on."

"Thank you. So like I was saying- you sleeping made me question if I was doing a good thing by letting you close. But I had to believe that- I had done it with Bella so handling you couldn't be so much harder. But I was wrong. There is one thing that makes you so different from Bella. You see- she was also introduced to my family, but after that she had found out about my secret. And she was okay with it, maybe a bit worried but never scared." Seriously- he had lost me. "When you met my family- you seemed entertained every second and judged by your thought there was never a moment that you didn't feel welcome. That was why I decided that maybe you deserved the truth. Everything was going so smoothly so why not. And the rest you know- so I might just as well skip that part."

Finally- he had some sense in him. "So what I want to say Brooke is that I am sorry- I know I hurt you and that you don't trust people that easily. But I let you know my biggest secret, and I know the whole situation is freighting and disturbing. But I want you to know- there was never a moment that I wanted to kill you- I could never do that to someone that helped me to wake up again. And I do care for you. But it doesn't make it right, I know that. Just wish that you would consider letting me in again- letting me still be your friend and help you."

"Help me with what?" My head snapped up.

"Your broken heart."

"I think that offer doesn't really stand anymore Edward."

"No?" He gave a low huff while sitting down next to me- and somehow I was unable to move, just stare at that perfection. "I think you want me to help you- I am the only one here that knows how it is- loosing someone that important to someone else."

"You do realize I am still speaking with Jacob. He could help me." What a lousy liar I was- not only was my voice trembling now but I started to be out of excuses.

"But does Jacob know about Lucas?"

No he didn't. Damn- this mindreading thing was not working in my benefit.

"I think you should go Edward."

Like I had said- I was out of excuses and that was my last card to play.

There was something by my cheek now. Like a cold flame trying to put me on fire.

Edward.

His breath was really something extra- not even possible to describe.

"Do you really want me to?" He stroke my hair out of the way while leaning closer and I had to gulp.

Silly- I was never worried about this kind of behaviour coming from a guy, but then again- the guys were never vampires.

"N-no?"

Seemed to be everything he needed to hear because all the sudden he was even closer, pulling me a few inches towards his rock hard chest and I had to gasp- this felt so unreal. Just staring into those eyes and knowing what was going to happen.

And then he kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Thank god. Finally this chapter is ready (and I do admit I am not really that proud of it).**

**You guys have no clue how it has been torturing me that I haven't been able to update. But now I am back.**

**So the episode is pretty simple really, not much happens, or well there is a bit action in the end but other than that I think there is no reason for me to babble on. (:**

**The next chapter should be up soon- I hate keeping long pauses, but hopefully you guys didn't give up on me.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV.**

It could have been seconds or days. Didn't really matter since I was in complete trance of Edward's lips- he was so gentle but still determine to finish what he had started and all I could do was to follow along as well as I could.

"Maybe.." I was gasping for air already in embarrassment, but apparently it was a bit more exhausting to kiss a vampire than I had imagined.

"Maybe what?" Edward slowly traced his cool lips against my cheek while speaking as I tried to collect myself.

"I was just thinking that we should probably slow down a bit?" He didn't really seem that surprised as I pulled away and gave a weak smile, still dazzled by his perfect face features and well- the way he was able to make all my worries go away with one kiss. "Thank you- I think I need a little break actually." Feeling a bit embarrassed again I ran my fingers through my hair but Edward just shook his head and took my hands in his.

"You are so funny when you do that." He seemed to notice my confusion as he chuckled and kissed me on my forehead. "When you are being embarrassed you try to distract everyone by saying or doing something- like running your fingers through your hair." Damn mind reader. This was going to be hard- if I wasn't allowed to think what I wanted without him knowing.

"Hmm. I assume you are right, but I can't help it. It's just who I am, so deal with it."

"Oh I don't mind you being you. It's cute actually, especially with your dance moves." Right- the night that we had met- the night I had been dancing for fun with some girls and caught Edward's eye.

Well I wasn't complaining. Not many had the chance to be with someone as perfect and gorgeous as Edward.

"Okay, I do have questions but it's a nice day so lets do something fun. It feels like the last days have just been filled with drama and I could use some time with jokes and maybe a few kisses." Making an innocent smile I got closer to Edward again and locked my arms around his neck. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Didn't seem like it since Edward just nodded and pulled me with him, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"How about I take you to breakfast?"

"And how do you that will work? You're not drinking my blood and last time I checked vampires didn't eat normal food."

"Ha-ha very funny Brooke, do you have any idea how scary it is to even think about your blood- so no way I will be drinking it." well that was a relive. Even if I really didn't care right now, but having my blood inside my veins did help a bit with the whole situation of me being scared.

Didn't matter how nice and polite (not to forget sexy) he was there was still a part of me that was terrified about the fact that someone who drank human blood was dating me. "But I was thinking that we- or well you- could it in Forks before we go to my house. You wanted a day of jokes and I guess Emmett does miss you. No idea how but you were able to charm him already after two seconds."

"Öhm." Well that was a polite was to answer him and Edward noticed, I could feel his gaze on my face as I nervously played with my hair.

"What is it Brooke?"

"I just. Okay I know this is going to sound completely strange and idiotic. But how many- I really do worry about that, about how many people you need in, well let's say a week, to survive?" Surprised by the chuckle that left Edward I turned to face him and saw a hint of amusement in his golden eyes.

"I don't drink human blood Brooke. That's not the way my family lives. We are pretty rare- vampires who actually feed on animals- but that's the truth." He waited for my hand to drop out of shock before Edward gently traced his finger tips over my cheek and ended up stroking my hair out of the way. "I must say I am worried. Did you really think I was going to let you meet my family if they were all to live on humans? Hmm.. Maybe I should worry about you a bit more, you seem to be under the impression that I have no heart."

"Well isn't your heart technically dead? It's not beating is it?"

"No it is not. But that doesn't mean I can't love and care for people."

"Oh, right." It made sense but somehow when I heard the word vampire thought of coffins and fangs. "So can I ask a really weird question?"

"Don't you always ask me weird questions?"

"Ha-ha." Amazing how it felt easy now, just standing next to him and feeling a cool arm wrapped around my waist. "You can't laugh, but all I know about vampires is what I have seen in movies." He eyed me closely but didn't get a respond so I decided just to go on with the question. "Do you have fangs?" He tried to keep the mask on but I could see the corners of his mouth twist a bit up- with other words he found the though amusing. "You promised not to laugh."

"Technically you said I should not laugh, I never promised, but don't worry I am pretty good at having my reactions hidden." He looked down at me, chuckling again when he saw my sceptical expression. "I already told you that we are not those vampires you see in movies and read in books. So no- I don't have fangs." He waited for a while but I just kept staring at him so Edward gave up eventually and continued. "Does that bother you? That your boyfriend doesn't have fangs to scare you with." Normally I would have argued about the fact that I was not scared- I hated that feeling- but right now something else caught my attention.

"You're my boyfriend now?" He seemed startled as Edward tried to understand my question.

"You don't want me to be your boyfriend?" Oh now I understood the way he had reacted.

"No-no. Or well I mean I do want you to be my boyfriend, I just didn't know I could call you that."

Rolling his eyes Edward kissed me on the forehead before ruffling my hair. He was so getting for that later on.

"I might be a vampire Brooke but seriously, don't believe everything you read or see in movies."

"Right- I'll try to remember that." Meeting his gaze I heard my stomach grumbling and I let a sigh leave me.

"Like I said- we could get something to eat in Forks."

"You know what- that might be a good idea actually."

*********

The drive went pretty fast. Maybe because Edward seemed to enjoy hitting the gas pedal but it might also have something to do with the fact that I just kept on staring at his face the whole time.

There was clearly still a lot to catch up on. Like how me being with him would effect his life. He had told me that he only drank animal blood but did that meant that I was completely safe with him?

So what are you in the mood for?" Shocked that he broke the silence I blinked a few times while trying to focus on the question. Edward seem to notice (or maybe he just read my mind again) and laughed a quiet laugh while stroking my cheek with the palm of his hand. "I meant for breakfast."

"Eh.." I felt how the lust of reaching out for his hand got bigger when his fingers traced my cheek, but having learned that Edward was a vampire had me on my guard and I let the temptation grow without doing anything about it. "Any chance this place you are taking me too has good pies?"

"Pie?" He crocked his eyebrow but let a small smile stay on his lips.

"Yeah, something wrong with me wanting pie?"

"No. Pie it is, no worries."

We pulled to a small café- or a diner, I wasn't sure. Before I knew it Edward held the door open for me, winking before helping me out of the car.

The place was small but cosy and as promised I got my pie. Edward sat across me from the table and seemed to be taking in every inch of my face into his memory. In the end I couldn't help but to feel almost stalked by his eyes.

"What are you staring at silly?" leaning in closer while I sat down the fork Edward shot a quick glance to make sure no one was listening in.

"I was just admiring your attempt to play it cool. You have an interesting mind- especially when we were in the car." oh great, he had heard my own little argument inside my head if I should or should not just kiss him.

"Oh yeah, what did you find particularly amusing? If you don't mind me asking.."

"Probably the fact that you think this changes things." He had my attention now as it was my turn to crock one of my eyebrows and understand what he was saying.

"Well it does change a few things."

"Like what?" he was mocking me, it was so obvious in his voice.

"You are a vampire.." I lowered my voice before saying the last word but Edward didn't seem to have any trouble at all hearing me.

"Yes. That is true, but I was one also when I met you, the first time we hung out together, the first time I kissed you. All those times I was what I am today. So it really doesn't change things. Of course if you are scared but from my side it is just the same. Only that I am relived to not have to lie anymore." He had a point. Silly me when you thought about it. He had been a vampire all this time- it was just me who thought that me knowing would all the sudden change things.

"So just to be clear- if I feel like teasing you and maybe kissing you its okay, you won't run away?"

"No I won't run away. But my strength to resist humans is not as good as Carlisle's so you might want to move closer with a slow pace."

Right like that was going to happen; apparently he didn't know me that well at all.

"And if I can't resist?" I saw his eyes harden for a second before there was a hint of passion in them and Edward reached for my hand.

"Well then I guess I will just have to deal with it somehow." He didn't have to say more than that. I just simply grabbed the waitress arm as she was passing by- never breaking Edward's gaze.

"I think we are ready for the check." Letting go of her arm I saw Edward pulling out his wallet- a true gentleman- and I gave him a nervous smile before hearing the waitress give Edward the check and thanking him for the generous tip he apparently gave her.

He stood up, and somehow getting me to stand up at the same time. Our bodies in perfect sync.

I pulled on my jacket and Edward held the door open, both of us shouting a low 'thank you' to the staff before we headed out. Didn't take long before I stopped and leaned against the wall, Edward stopped too, looking me over before laughing again and placing his hands on my waist and pressing himself closer.

"And here I thought you were scared of me." His lips were just inches away from mine as she spoke and I could feel his chilly breath, and I liked it. Mostly because standing there with Edward it actually felt like it was just him and me in this world.

"Scared about what? I have the most perfect boyfriend." Closing my eyes I found his lips with mine, automatically feeling the need to be closer and Edward seem to feel the same way as he gently pressed me closer to the wall and followed with his body.

I could have been standing there forever with him, just feeling those perfect lips against mine but Edward seemed to think it was time for a break.

"You do realize that we are stuck here forever if we keep going?" Well I didn't mind that thought.

"Who cares, come here." Pulling his face to mine again I traced my lips against his jaw before kissing him on the lips again.

Edward's hand caressed my face but then he was gone, keeping his arms on both side of my body locking me in place between him and the wall.

"How about we get moving? I don't want you to get cold, and I did promise Emmett he would get a chance to see you." Giving him one irritated look I sighed and pulled myself away from the wall and waited until Edward let me pass.

"I don't think I would have gotten cold anytime soon but sure lets go and meet the family."

_**Note: Please let me know what you think :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: So sorry for the long wait- again. But only five weeks left before I leave for England and I am stressed like hell to get everything ready- not to forget school, work and practice, so yeah I am pretty busy.**

**But here is chapter 13, and I do admit, it's messy, happiness and sadness all in the same package, and I did not have time to read it through so I hope there are not too many big errors.**

**Well let me know what you think, and if you have questions just go ahead and ask.**

**Take Care- Bambino.

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV.**

"I have a question."

"Of course you do.. do you want to ask me or should I just pick the question out of your head?"

"Ha-ha Edward, very funny."

"Well then- ask away, I will try to pretend not knowing what you are getting at."

His voice was a bit flat at the end and I wasn't sure if he was scared to answer my upcoming question or if he simply didn't feel comfortable with me leaning closer while we sat in the car and he was driving.

"I was just wondering, when it came to Bella. You couldn't read her mind?"

"No I couldn't." Okay- definitely the question that was getting on Edward's nerves and not the closeness.

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm not sure if I can answer that question Brooke."

"Could you try at least? It's not like I want to upset you- I am just curious, I am still getting used to the mind reading thing, you can't expect me to understand and figure everything out on my own." Edward sighed and nodded before pulling up on a smaller road.

"What I meant is that I don't know how to explain it because I haven't figured it out myself yet. It just happened. From the first second I met her Bella's brain was immune against my talent."

"Oh."

"I told you- I really can't answer your question. But never tell me again that you would have to figure things out on your own, that would never happen." He smiled and stopped the car- we were back at the Cullen house.

Edward sure did know how to drive fast and at the same time keep my mind occupied. Anything else you want to ask?"

"May I kiss you?" Didn't take Edward many fractions of seconds to pull my face closer and chuckle, blowing his breath right at me- causing me to close my eyes while Edward's lips where against mine for a short moment.

"Emmett is waiting."

Of course he was. Off all the vampires in Edward's family Emmett was probably the one who was most excited to see me. Not that I knew why- maybe it was refreshing for him to have someone new to talk and tell his jokes to.

"Okay- lets get this party over with then." Giving Edward one quick smile I opened the door, only to find him there in front of me, laughing and pulling me out of the car.

"Did you forget how fast I am?"

"Maybe."

It would sure take a few days to get used to that fact- that no matter where Edward could be with me in a really short time.

"Well would you look who forgave my brother and agreed to come and visit the vamp family."

Emmett grinned as he stood by the front door, Rosalie right next to him.

"I had to forgive him silly Emmett. Otherwise Edward would just have stood by my door until I dropped dead." I could feel Edward stiffen next to me for a moment, but Emmett didn't seem to notice as he started laughing.

"See Edward- I told you she would be cool with us, but then again, being best friends with a werewolf should have that effect." Emmett stopped talking, looking at Rosalie for a second who smacked him on the arm. "Oh right- she does know about the dog right?"

"Yes I know Emmett." Rolling my eyes and starting to walk towards the house I felt Edward grabbing my hand and automatically my emotions grew warmer.

"Great- then I didn't ruin the day."

********

We ended up having a great day- Emmett kept on joking, Rosalie and I went through all the latest fashion statements and Alice tagged along.

It was pretty obvious that I got along with everyone in the family and they seemed all much more relaxed, probably satisfied about the fact that I hadn't ran away from Edward.

Esme and Carlisle made small talk every now and then while Jasper kept a small distance from me while still sitting faithfully next to Alice.

Edward seemed to eye me the whole evening, his lips would twist into a smile every now and then and sometimes he would roll his eyes when our eyes locked to each other.

In other words I felt really comfortable staying with him and the family for the whole day. And when it started to get darker outside Esme was kind enough to ask if I would like to have something to eat.

"Sure- if you don't mind, I mean, I am the only one eating here."

"It's not a problem my dear- it has been a while since I had a chance to use the kitchen."

The atmosphere changed in the room and I quickly realized what that line must have reminded everyone off, who the last person had been that Esme had cocked for- Bella.

My eyes quickly focused on Edward who just sat motionless on t he couch, it seemed like he was keeping his mask on so that I wouldn't find out what he really was feeling.

"Well.." This was just strange, how did you get a whole vampire family out of that kind of memory? "I could eat at home, it's no problem really."

"Brooke it's alright, Esme keeps the fridge stocked with food- for appearance, so maybe it would be good if we sometimes actually used some of the food and didn't throw everything away."

Alice flashed me a smile while talking and I could feel how the room all the sudden started to feel calmer again- Jasper.

Pretty handy actually that he had this talent, sure made me much more comfortable.

"So how about pasta?" Esme stood up, letting Carlisle wrap his hand gently around her waist.

"Sure Esme- that sounds great. Do you want some help?"

"No no it's fine, you just enjoy your time with Edward- maybe he could show you around.."

One more smile from Esme before she disappeared into the kitchen and I looked at the couch where Edward had sat earlier, but he wasn't there anymore, and it didn't take long for me to feel my waist getting wrapped by a cool arm.

"So do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Öhm- sure." I looked up at him- only to find the same mask still on his face.

We walked in silence, Edward just saying a few words about every room.

This was just strange. I didn't like to feel like some kind of extra person they couldn't get rid off.

"So do you think I should go?" Edward's eyes grew bigger while he stopped and looked at me.

"And why would you have to leave?"

"Well, it just seems like everyone wants me to, not that anyone is rude, don't get me wrong, but Esme saying about cocking and everyone being reminded of Bella. I just don't want you guys to feel like I am trying to replace her."

Edward just stared at me for a few seconds before his face relaxed.

"It seems like you notice too much, but don't worry Brooke, nobody wants you to leave, and they are certainly not looking at you like you are replacing her. Bella and you are two completely different people, and it wouldn't be fair to even think like you just did."

I nodded, lowering my eyes to the floor but feeling Edward pulling my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "You would think I could understand you better since I can hear your mind, but somehow you are an even bigger mystery."

I laughed, giving him a mocking glare before feeling the phone in my pocket vibrate.

"You mind?"

"No- go ahead, it's your phone after all."

Lightly kissing me on the forehead Edward let go of my waist and took a step back, but stayed with me.

Never breaking our gaze I picked up the phone, not bothering to think about who it might be. Probably just Jacob who wanted to know if I was still alive.

"Hello?"

"_Brooke?"_ I froze- for two reasons.

Because it was Lucas voice on the phone and because I recognized the panic that he carried in it.

"Lucas.." I saw Edward shift his mood once again, but he waited. "Lucas why are you calling me?-what's wrong?"

"_It's Peyton." _Panic started to fill me now too as I broke my gaze with Edward and turned around.

"What about Peyton?"

"_She was in a car accident Brooke- she.. didn't make it." _His voice cut off in the end and I gasped, feeling panic completely taking over and I was shaking.

"What? Lucas.. I don't understand.."

"_She was driving home from school, she was supposed to meet Haley, and when she never showed Haley started looking for her. They really did everything they could Brooke- but when they got Peyton to the hospital she h ad already suffered too much with injuries." _

"I-I.. Can I call you back Lucas?"

"_Brooke?" _

"I'm sorry- I'll call you later, or well- see you later, I'm coming to Tree hill.

I hung up- dropping the phone out of my hand, but it never hit the ground as Edward caught it before it had the chance to. "Peyton.." my voice was shaky as I tried to get support from the wall, but once again Edward was there, taking me into his arms and pressing my head against his chest. The tears started streaming down my cheeks and I felt how my legs just wanted to give up but Edward wasn't having that as he held me standing.

"Brooke, it's going to be fine, just take a deep breath."

"She.. is gone." Shutting my eyes I pressed myself closer to Edward and he kept on rubbing my back with his hand.

"I know."

"One of my best friends.."

"I know."

"I-I have to go."

"I know." He didn't seem to bother changing his selection of words as we stood there, Edward trying to calm me down without success and me crying- once again- and trying to stop shaking.

"Would you come with me?"

"Of course." like he was going to let me drive like this anyways, but knowing that I wasn't going back alone was a small comfort.

Not that it helped with the shaking but at least I felt safer for the moment and I could focus on what I would do once I reached Tree hill with Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Okay guys, so this story is going to be a bit dark I guess. Not for long, but for a few chapters. There will be more Tree hill drama, Jacob will be involved a bit, and I guess I can give you a hint already now. Think back to the first season of One Tree hill, and the episode with the Duke Party.**

**Well I am not going to say more than that.**

**Here is chapter 14, and yeah like I said, it's going to be a bit dark for a while.**

**Take Care- Bambino.

* * *

**

**Edward's POV.**

"Do you got everything packed?" Looking at Brooke as she was dragging herself towards the door I just got a weak nod.

I had tried everything- let her cry, try to give some so called advice from the time I was dealing with Bella's death, letting her shout at me, yes I had even tried that.

But still Brooke remained almost as lifeless as me.

Of course it had only been a day- the hurry to get to Tree Hill had of course already hit a problem when the plain tickets where out and we were forced to wait one day.

"Okay then- we better get going, we don't want to miss our flight." I smiled, picking up her baggage- that was surprisingly really small- and opened the front door.

Brooke followed, wrapping her arms around herself as in a way of trying to hold back one more meltdown.

This was probably one of those times I wished that her brain was shield from me, because it was already enough to see her like this- but to also hear those thoughts she tried to ignore and hide, well it was brutal even for me, and I did not know Peyton like Brooke had had.

The drive was very silent- Brooke stared out the window, sometimes asking if we would be there yet and every single time she got the same answer: Just try to hold on for a little while, we are almost there.

Once finally at the airport it seemed like everywhere we walked Brooke started to be more and more restless. She was exhausted obviously after last night that had involved a lot of crying but no sleep, but this was different, it was literally like someone had sucked the life out of her.

And I didn't like it at all.

"Maybe we should have asked Jacob to come with you?" It would have been smart- Jacob Black knew Brooke well and he had no problem being in a room full of people.

"No I don't want to worry him too. And he doesn't know about Lucas." Her voice was pretty weak- just like every gesture she made- but I did understand her point. This Lucas was clearly someone close to Brooke, but he had broken her heart and the reason why was right now lying in the hospital dead.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine. I just need to wrap my head around it."

"Brooke there is nothing wrong about feeling sad. You cared for Peyton, it has to leave some kind of mark."

Taking her hand gently between mine I was thinking about to try and dazzle her for once and ask her to get some sleep, but somehow it seemed overboard. Brooke had to deal with this the way she thought was the best way.

Even if I didn't agree completely on the technique.

*********

**Brooke's POV.**

Silly as it seemed I had missed Tree hill. The familiar houses and roads and the spirit I got from seeing my old school. Well like I had thought already- it was silly.

But today the roads seemed somehow empty, there was a section cut off of the road and people walking slowly by like they were trying to respect the invisible.

"Edward?"

It almost seemed like I caught his off guard, but maybe it was because of the lack of conversation during our flight. "Can you tell me what they are doing? I mean- you can read mind from this kind of distance right?"

He nodded but seemed to avoid my eyes.

"It's nothing really, just some construction work, they are avoiding the fresh cement.

Well that did make sense and only nodding I returned to sit in the same way as earlier- staring through the window and trying to forget what I was about to do.

When Edward turned into the neighbourhood where I had spent a lot of time during my years here I stopped breathing.

We were really here. And I could only repeat in my head what Lucas had said on the phone.

This kind of things shouldn't be happening, no one should be forced to take their last goodbyes to a best friend while both still where in their teen years.

But we were there and Peyton's familiar house was right in front of me.

There was a low click and I could imagine it was Edward unhooking the seatbelt from me. But he never opened the door. And I must have sat there for two minutes without moving.

"Brooke?" He seemed to be determining about not poking in my brain right now.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you are ready to go in, we can keep on driving and tell them that we had some trouble with the luggage."

That would be something worth doing maybe, but as I saw the front door open up and Larry standing on the porch waiting I knew the answer.

"No I have to go inside. I got this far didn't I. And you will be with me the whole time, right?"

"Of course- every step of the way." Edward's voice got a bit flat in the end and he was staring towards the house with his eyes pretty absent. Turning my head back to the previous direction it only took me a few seconds to understand the reason for Edward's behaviour.

"Lucas."

"Yes, he has been waiting for you." Edward's voice was still flat, but he squeezed my hand lightly before opening his door. Apparently we were getting out now.

I waited, knew that Edward wanted to be a gentleman, and when he opened my door I let him help me out. Larry and Lucas both seemed a bit surprised when they saw Edward.

Not that I blamed them, Edward wasn't someone I had mentioned. Come to think about it- I hadn't talked to anyone in Tree hill since I left.

"Brooke. You made it." Larry didn't really sound like he used to, probably because he was always happy when he was around. And the voice- it made me once again even more aware of the situation.

"It's okay, go ahead Brooke." Of course Edward would be picking out thoughts from my brain right now- but he was right. I should say something, or do something.

So slowly I let go of Edward's hand again and walked up to Larry, finding him embracing me in a way that was breathtaking.

"I'm glad you came Brooke." Yeah- it was nice to be back. But hearing Larry's quiet sobbing made my heart pound a bit harder and I looked over at Edward, only getting one encouraging nod.

Lucas cleared his throat as Larry pulled away. And since I never left Edward's stare with mine I was almost positive that his face was filled with a flicker of sadness when Lucas wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey pretty girl." He didn't sound any happier than Larry had and even if I tried to fight the tears a few of them escaped me and were like small diamonds on my cheeks.

"Hi Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah I know."

We stood there a while and I started to feel a bit uncomfortable when Lucas didn't let go and Edward just stood close and waited.

Luckily Larry mentioned something about us getting inside before asking who my friend was.

Pulling away from Lucas Edward reached out for my hand and I gladly took it.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend." They both seemed a bit suspicious at first. Then finally Edward spoke.

"I am so sorry to be intruding considering the circumstance but I thought it might be best for me to make sure Brooke was okay. She was not in any condition to travel alone." He flashed a smile, even if it was a wary one- probably because he was being respectful- and then he reached out his free hand towards Larry and Lucas.

That had me a bit surprised- his cool skin still surprised me, so how would that affect Lucas and Larry?

But fortunately- or intentionally- Edward was wearing gloves and neither Larry nor Lucas seemed affected. He knew what he was doing- I had to admit that much.

"So Brooke have you eaten anything?" Of course Lucas would ask me that question- I already knew where this conversation was heading, hearing it a few times during my time in Tree hill helped too when it came to answering him.

"Yeah- we ate at the airport. Edward wanted me to eat so that Larry wouldn't have to worry."

I saw a trace of a smile on Larry's face. But Edward looked disapproving. He didn't like the fact that I was being dishonest, especially not since he really did want me to eat. I just wasn't ready to face Karen and Haley.

"Well do you want to come inside? I'm sure you must be tired after your trip from La Push."

"No Larry its fine. We are just going to crash at my old house, dad still has it left, and no one seems to want to buy it. Not that I object, it has a lot of memories." And so did this house too, the reason I didn't want to stay, because there were really not too many rooms left besides Peyton's, and there was no way I was sleeping there.

"Okay then. I guess I will see you later then."

"Larry?" He was already walking away, Lucas by his side like he was giving support.

"Yes?" I bit my lip thinking about the best way of saying my question out loud.

"What's going to happen now? I mean, can I see her?" The last part of sentence was just a whisper and I felt Edward wrap his arm around me as if he was ready for me to collapse again.

"She is over at the hospital. They still need to find out the cause of death, even if it is pretty clear. It only takes one red light."

It was just too terrible, Larry had lost his wife in a car accident, and now we all had lost Peyton in the same way. My lip started trembling while I nodded and looked at Edward, trying to force him to read my mind and get me out of there. The last thing Larry needed right now was a teen starting crying for hours.

"I guess we should be on our way then. I'm sure you don't mind Brooke coming by later when she has gotten some sleep?" Edward rubbed his hand against me while Larry and Lucas both just said it was fine.

"Bye Brooke, Edward." I looked away, too ashamed to show them how close I was to tears again, and before I knew it Edward was pulling me along, whispering to me to hold on for just a little while longer.

Opening the door for me I could already feel the tears burning behind my eyelids and once the motor started purring my sobbing began.

Hearing Edward's low voice telling me it was alright I just closed my eyes.

And there it was again- the reason I wasn't able to sleep.

Peyton's face right in front of me- every single stupid time I closed my eyes she was there, and all I could think about was that she had been alone while driving, alone because her so called best friend had been gone.

_**Let me know what you think! ;) **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Okay, so I have been away, but mostly I have been stressed about England, and I also celebrated my birthday a few days ago, so yeah- there is the reason why I have been absent.**

**I can't say this is the best chapter of the story, but hehe - honestly – I kind of watched a movie while typing so I had a hard time concentrating.**

**Anyways- I hope you do like it at least a little, and let me know what you think.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV**

Opening my eyes I felt dizzy. What time was it even, had I really fallen asleep or had my eyes just been shut for a few seconds?

I was lying in my bed, fully dressed and a blanket was around my legs, a clear sign that someone had tried to keep me warm and during my restless sleep I had tossed and turned until the blanket was only a lump by my feet.

Edward wasn't there but I thought I heard him downstairs, something that was weird – he was usually so quiet. But maybe this was him trying to give me space and still letting me know that he was there if I wanted to talk.

The only problem was that I didn't know how to talk about it, how to explain what Peyton meant to me, how it affected me when knowing that I would never see her again.

I sat up in my bed, staring out the window, realizing it was raining, unusual if you asked me, but the weather suited my mood just fine.

Tired of just lying in bed I got up, feeling my neck completely stiff, probably from the stupid pillow or me having my head tilted in an uncomfortable position.

Walking slowly down the stairs I started wondering if I was really awake, maybe I was still asleep – it sure felt like it, nothing made sense.

Especially not the part that I would be back in Tree hill to say my goodbyes to my best friend since the past ten years.

"Edward?" Shocked by the weak voice that left me I stopped. Staring in the mirror I had just passed. Who was the girl that stared back at me? Her eyes were puffy, dark circles under her eyes and hair dark hair was a complete mess. The way she stood up, well she just looked ready to collapse at any second.

Was that really me?

"Brooke." His soft velvet voice caught me off guard even if I had just called for him. "Are you okay? You didn't sleep for very long." Edward was clearly worried as he wrapped his arms carefully around me.

"I'm fine, I couldn't sleep, I just keep on seeing her face all the time." Letting a small sigh escape me I looked down, feeling ashamed that I wasn't able to even sleep anymore. This was just so not me. I was the happy girl who always made everyone else laugh. Right now I would just be someone who people looked at and felt sorry for.

"You have every right to be like this Brooke, its not easy loosing someone you care about." He tilted my head back so that his eyes met mine and I could see the meaning of his words in his eyes.

Yes Edward knew how it was to loose someone you cared about. And I might not have been in love with Peyton like Edward had been with Bella but we both knew how it was. When someone close to you died it was like loosing a piece of yourself in the progress. "I made breakfast if you feel like eating." He kissed me on my cheek before letting a smile spread across his face as an encouragement.

"Actually I am a bit hungry, but I do need a shower first, I really can't leave the house like this." Because that was the plan of the day, I had to see Nathan and Haley, Haley was almost as close to Peyton as I was, and Nathan was Peyton's ex after all, even if he nowadays was married to Haley.

"Hmm, Haley and Nathan – do you think the will mind if I come with you?" First I stared at him confused and then my memory reminded me what Edward could do.

Mind reader.

"Of course they won't mind, Haley will love you, Nathan might be a bit sceptical, but who am I kidding? No one will be thinking too much about how you and I met or how serious we are."

"You are right, I am sorry I questioned you friends. I will let you go and get ready. But you should probably check you phone, it has been ringing a lot."

"What?" My eyes popped wide, someone had been calling me and Edward hadn't said anything? "Why didn't you tell me someone was calling? It might be Larry!"

"Don't worry, it wasn't him, I checked the caller ID, but I do think you should call him back."

Him? Who the hell was 'him'?

Letting a sigh once again leave me I hurried to the kitchen and picked up my phone.

Ten missed calls, wow – and I had only been sleeping for a few hours. The name that was on the screen did confuse me a bit. Why would Jacob be calling me ten times? He always knew if I missed his call I would get back to him when I had the time. "Do you want some privacy?" Edward leaned casually against the doorframe while eyeing me, probably wondering where I had gotten the energy all the sudden.

"That's all right. I'll talk to him while I get some clothes from upstairs." Edward just nodded as I left the kitchen already dialling Jake's number.

*********

Letting the hot shower wash out the shampoo from my hair I couldn't stop thinking about the phone call with Jacob.

"_Brooke? What the hell have you been doing, I tried calling you for hours!"_

"_I know, I'm sorry Jake, I was sleeping."_

"_Sleeping? Brooke people are saying you left town with Edward, is that true? Did he take you somewhere?"_

"_Not that's any of your business but yes I left La Push with Edward for a while, we are in Tree hill visiting." _

"_The town you used to live in__? Right, like I am going to believe that you are just visiting, he is going to be sorry for doing this."_

And then the conversation had ended, I never got Jacob to answer my phone again. He had just hung up on me without any explanation.

What had he meant with 'He is going to be sorry that he did this'? Edward hadn't done anything, so why did it sound like Jacob thought I was hurt? Crazy people, but at least my mind was occupied with other thoughts as a change, and it was nice.

Also getting out of the shower I felt so much more awake, maybe it had finally hit me – moping around wasn't going to help me, I needed to be there for my other friends and help Larry, not sitting in my room and waiting for the hours to pass.

"Brooke, are you all right in there?" Edward knocked lightly on the door and I looked quickly in the mirror, fixing my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Yes, I am fine, just got a bit sidetracked by my thoughts." I opened the door with a small smile on my lips as I took his hand and headed downstairs. He seemed shocked again, probably about my sudden mood change.

"So-" He cleared his throat. "-what did Jacob want?"

"I don't know actually, he was really cryptic with his words. Something about you being sorry for taking me here, but he was just very weird about it and hung up before I could ask more." I shrugged my shoulders and stopped, eyeing the kitchen table which was filled with all kind of different breakfast ingredients. "Where you planning on sending me to fat camp after this day or something?"

He chuckled but his face wasn't twisted in its usual way like it used to when he was entertained by my words.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He blinked a few times, trying to refocus and then just let that polite smile spread across his face again.

"Nothing Brooke, I was just thinking about the rest of my family, I should check that they are not worried, but it can wait for a while, you should eat first." He reached for a chair and pulled it out for me. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little of everything."

"Well that's very sweet of you but I really would have been satisfied with bread and milk, we really don't have time to stay and eat all day, I am supposed to meet Haley and Nathan remember?" I started nibbling on a pancake while watching Edward shifting his weight of old habit.

"Well, we can save some of it for later. But you are right, we should be going soon."

I ate in silence, trying to hurry, because seeing Haley and Nathan would be nice. As sad as it was for me to be here under the circumstances I still had friends – who were alive, and I should be grateful for that.

"Okay, I am done eating, can we go now?"

"Sure, I'll go and start up the car."

The drive felt like forever. I was really too anxious to see Haley.

And Nathan of course, but Edward insisted to drive slowly, except when we came closer to Karen's Café – then he was more than happy to speed up.

"So I should turn left around the corner?"

"Yeah, left and then drive up to the first house on your right." Edward just nodded and followed my directions before stopping next to Nathans car.

"So you ready to see your friends again?"

"I am actually, they need me after all, and I missed Nathan and Haley, you'll see why, but they are pretty much the reason why I believe in true love."

Edward raised one of his eyebrows but just shook his head in the end, a bit amused probably of my life philosophy.

"okay silly, lets go and meet your friends."


	16. Information please read!

**Hi guys.**

So just a quick recap on what's going on.

I'm in England and **loving it** so much that it's even hard to understand that I am miles from home and my friends..

But there are so much to see and do that I don't have that much time for fanfic at the moment, don't worry, I am still working on my stories, but how to put this lightly - well - I am in England on my own, you would think I am rather busy ;)

Just wanted to let you know and I am going to **try **and get some chapters done soon.

Take Care.

And I **love you guys** and your reviews, you have no idea how much it warms my heart to see that so many like my stories!

**XoXo**

**Bambino**


	17. Chapter 16

**Note: Sorry for being so late with the episode, Christmas is already over and my so called deadline already passed. But I do have an excuse, not a good one but anyways. Days before flying home I got sick, really sick. I literally lost my voice and had a high fever, so I really didn't feel like typing.**

**I'm still without a voice, which sucks, I am such a bubbly person who loves to talk so it's hard (hehe) but hopefully it will be better soon.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 16, it is from Edward's point of view, and I am not going to lie, no idea what I wrote sometimes since I started on it when being sick.**

**Still hope you like it**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

"Tutor girl!" Brooke sure was a bit overexcited as she threw her arms around the girl who opened the door. And Haley did look surprised as she called for Nathan and carefully hugged Brooke back.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?!" An understandable question, Lucas had probably been over the top excited about meeting Brooke again that he forgot to tell the rest of the town, probably why he also was less happy when I had accompanied Brooke.

Haley wasn't exactly like Brooke had remembered her, sure it was the same girl, but she looked tired, her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail letting her face show the paleness. Not eating either with other words.

"I came to see you and.. oh Nathan!" letting go of Haley Brooke reached for the guy who came from inside, he wasn't as surprised as Haley, but then again he held a phone in his hand so he might have been talking to Lucas.

"Brooke? What the hell girl, Lucas just phoned me and said you were in town, but he never got to say why before Haley called for me."

No one seemed to notice me while I stood emotionlessly by the wall and waited- not that I minded, it just gave me more time to watch over Brooke and try to analyse her mind. It was obvious that she tried keeping her mask on for her friends, but on the inside.. well it was a bit too painful to start reading into it too much. She really was torn about the situation and I could understand her, after all I had lost someone I cared about, but the difference here was that Brooke had me and her friends – she had someone who had cared for the person just as much.

My family had of course helped out with Bella's death but still, I had never had a Brooke to rely on when I needed it, my world had just felt like a cookie that crumbled together slowly, and there was no way I was able to hide my pain and sorrow like Brooke did, showing that she truly cared for her friends, cared enough never to let them take her sorrow as a burden on their shoulders. A true friend with other words, but she should still learn how to put her guard down and let her friends be there for her like she was always there for them.

"I'm sorry, I though Lucas might have mentioned it after he called me, I am here to make sure everyone is okay and – sorry Hales, but seriously, you desperately need me here, have you lost all of your fashion sense after I left?"

Normally that would probably upset any human but Haley just looked at her for a while before breaking into a sad smile and laughing weakly.

"Gosh Brooke, I missed you, and you look so great, it's like you never left only if we could call Peyt.." She broke off, probably remembering that there was no Peyton to call. Nathan was the first one to break the silence with a throat clearing and then looking at me.

"And who do we have here?" He had a bit of an unfriendly attitude, but it was completely understandable because I was after all the odd, quiet man next to Brooke. And she hadn't said a word about me yet so there was no way that he would know who I was at the moment. And considering Nathans status in Tree hill he would have known if there had been a new kid in town.

Brooke seemed to realize her so called mistake and rudeness and blushed before she took my hand gently, sending a shiver down my spine by her warm and gentle touch.

"I'm sorry guys, I forgot, this is Edward – from Forks, the neighbour town to La Push."

"Oh hi, nice to meet you, I am Haley, and well you already met Nathan. Are you two.."

"Dating? Yes." That could have probably escalated into a very long and embarrassing talk, but not today, Haley and Nathan just nodded before smiling and inviting us in. No doubt there was some sorrow in this town, Haley and Brooke losing their best friend, Nathan losing his ex girlfriend, and Lucas – well I wasn't sure what to call his relationship with Peyton.

Somehow it was a bit wrong for me to stay, Brooke might have needed that time with her friends alone, but knowing her mind inside and out after all these nights I knew she wasn't able to handle all the pressure by herself, it was already amazing to me that she was able to keep it together right now. Maybe it was getting easier by the hour, the first day after learning about Peyton's death Brooke had been like a lifeless body, a zombie who tortured herself. And she was still on the inside just as much tortured, but better on the outside, and most people didn't see longer that to the surface.

"Sorry for the mess, but I really haven't had that much time cleaning the place up." Haley shrugged while letting Nathan put his arm around her. "-Well fine, I have been cleaning the kitchen drawers, but that's just therapy for me. Hope it is still okay."

"Are you kidding? Edward and I are staying at my old house. You honestly think there has been anyone in there to clean since we moved?" Okay Brooke wasn't entirely correct there. I had been doing some cleaning while she was asleep. Those few hours she actually did sleep. "Oh, would you look at that, you put some pictures up from my goodbye party." Practically pulling me with her Brooke made her way across the floor and stopped by a bookshelf. Yes, it seemed like a party, and everyone seemed to be there. At least all the people on the pictures where people Brooke had had in her mind a lot when she was thinking about Tree hill. "Wow, I don't even remember that part of the night, and Lucas is in the picture, huh – I though he left after one hour or something." She kept on talking small meaningless things while Haley agreed and filled out the blanks Brooke couldn't remember. I on the other hand was looking at the picture that Brooke just had pointed out, Lucas in the background. Well I didn't need to be able to read minds for understanding what and why he was looking at in the picture. Obviously he wasn't over Brooke yet, something that could cause huge problems if we were staying for a long time. And I couldn't really even do anything about it because if Lucas asked for support Brooke would give it to him. Which just sucked, but the only thing I could do was to hope that nothing like that would happen.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Oh great, here came the friendly talk about how Nathan would hurt me if I hurt Brooke. But it was nice to know that someone cared for her that much around her except for Lucas when it came to the guys.

"Not for long, but I was with her when Lucas called and Brooke insisted that I came with her. And I do care for her, so if she needs me then I am there for her." And that meant forever, because even if Brooke would grow old she would always be able to count on the fact that I would protect her, even if it was from a distance. And hopefully she would let me stay in her life until the day there was no possible way on holding on anymore.

"Well she does seem happy with you, I just don't understand – I mean just look at Brooke, she is practically glowing, and she just lost her best friend, compare her to Haley and you can see the difference from a mile." Nathan was right about that, there was a huge difference.

Brooke was tossing her hair, giggling and hugging Haley all the time while Haley just smiled weakly and tried to avoid looking at pictures with Peyton. It was sad in so many ways – of course I wanted to see Brooke happy, but not like this, not when she was pretending so that her friends would have one less person to worry about.

"I think she is still in shock, give it some time, Brooke does feel the loss, but maybe she is just too scared to admit to herself what happened and that her best friend is gone." Giving Nathan a polite smile I let my eyes drift back to Brooke as her eyes locked with mine, she smiled of course but it was a weaker smile than the one's she gave to Nathan and Haley.

Probably knowing I was watching her Brooke had figured out that she could fool everyone except for me.

"You do seem to make her happy, I guess that you are good for her, after everything with Lucas it was hard to imagine Brooke in a relationship, but then again she was never this happy with Luke." Well that was nice in a way to hear, maybe there was a shot for me between Lucas and Brooke's never ending passion.

Because it was there, Brooke couldn't see it, but it was so obvious.

In a way I was glad of course, it would be really uncomfortable for both of us if she realized the situation, so maybe this was for the best.

Hours passed, it started to feel a bit too much already – Brooke kept on talking all the time while Nathan sat next to Haley, rubbing her arm gently while they listened.

It must have been around ten in the evening before Haley finally yawned and looked at Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I didn't get much sleep last night, and a whole day with you probably made me a bit tired – even if I am glad, but maybe we could continue talking tomorrow? You guys must be starving too, and I am sure Edward wouldn't mind crashing somewhere else than on our couch." She turned to face me with a small smile on her lips and I returned the gesture while taking Brooke's hand.

"I'm so sorry we kept you from your sleep. I better get Brooke home myself, she will fall a sleep standing otherwise." I felt eyes burning in my neck and just laughed a muffled laugh before facing Brooke. "Oh don't try and hide it honey – you are tired."

She stared for a while but rolled her eyes in the end at me.

"Well maybe a little."

We said goodbye and started walking towards the car.

Brooke's smile was all gone in the darkness, so maybe she had finally gotten enough of fighting the feeling of letting the sadness show.

"Are you okay Brooke?"

"Yes, of course. I'm fine."

"If you say so." The conversation felt very stiff as I opened the door for her. one thing was for sure, the car ride back to her house would feel very long.

I started the engine and backed out of the parking space before hitting the road. The car purred on quietly while my eyes rested on Brooke most of the time. She didn't return the gaze, but she knew I was watching.

When we got to the house things didn't get much better. She said thank you as I held the door open and after that she went to the bathroom, getting ready for bed probably.

Not much for me to do than just wait, she did come out eventually of course. All changed into pyjamas.

"You look nice." And she did, the nightgown shouldn't be legal. The dark blue lace that didn't reach much longer down than just above her knees, that and her hair pulled up made Brooke into one alluring human and I had to stop breathing there for a few seconds.

"Thank you. Well, I guess I better sleep then, see you in the morning." She gave me a smile that pretty much had 'tease' written all over it before she laid down next to me.

Well for a plan of distracting me it worked like a charm as I reached for her hand.

"Are you really tired already?"

Her smile got bigger as she met my gaze again and pulled me closer.

"Not really, but I was under the impression that you were going to be a gentleman." She just whispered the words against my lips before placing a light kiss on then. Yes it was working very well but she was right – I was going to be a gentleman.

"I know, and you were right-" she pulled away and stared at me in confusion. "- you look very beautiful Brooke, but I was hoping if you are not tired that you would like to explain to me why you acted like you did today with Nathan and Haley."

"I changed my mind, I do want to sleep."

"Brooke." She turned so that her back was against me and I sighed. She really did make it too hard sometimes.. Slowly tracing my hand over her shoulder I reached down to kiss her collarbone softly while stroking her hair. I could feel her shiver a bit and even if it was wrong I just smiled. "Please, I just don't understand, I tried to understand all day but I couldn't. So maybe if you told me I could make you forget about it afterwards?" Trying to prove the meaning in my words I kissed her again lightly on the collarbone before pulling away.

I felt a bit bad about doing that – it would be hard to resist, but Brooke just made it so hard without some help from my so called irresistible charm.

And just like I had hoped she tilted her head to the side so that she could see me before sitting up and letting her eyes stare at the floor.

"I just couldn't let them down like that.."

_**Note: Sorry for leaving it like this, but I didn't have enough time and just felt so bad letting you wait." Let me know what you think! XoXo**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Note: Okay there is no way time can pass this fast! I mean its one thing having a blast here in England after finally getting over that stupid illness (you remember I lost my voice and bla bla bla) but when I don't have time to write on my fanfics it's just terrible! So I am sorry for the long wait but I am trying, there is just so much going on. And I haven't even started the drama yet on this story. I mean we all know there won't be just Brooke and Edward love forever, what kind of story would this be if there was no love triangle?! Exactly!**

**So here is chapter 17, and like I said – sorry for the long wait!  
Take care – Bambino**

**Brooke's POV.**

I wasn't getting away with this any longer. Edward had already got me to say that I didn't want to disappoint my friends and I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up until I told him the rest of the story as well.

So there we were – me sitting in a flashy nightgown and Edward staring at my face while I tried to avoid his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?"  
"Brooke I can try and find the information in your mind if you would rather play it like that but I am not going to let you suffer on the inside forever."

"But.."

"You wanted me to come with you so that you wouldn't be alone in this, doesn't that include also sharing with me your thought about the latest events?"  
Well he was right on that part, and if it wasn't for Edward's presence when I got the phone call from Lucas I would have probably come alone. Would have been so much smarter because now I was stuck with telling a story I didn't want to explain. But maybe it was better to tell him rather than letting him search for the information.

"Fine." Looking up again I turned to face Edward and he took my hands in his in a gesture for me to go on. "You remember how I acted all cheery around Haley and Nathan today?" He just nodded slowly while waiting, clearly Edward wasn't going to talk until I was done explaining. "When I went to school here I was the head cheerleader, I was always bubbly and the one people looked for when they needed a smile on their faces. So coming back here and seeing the way Haley looked at me – she was searching for that Brooke, the one to feel her a bit better and I didn't want to disappoint her. Besides it's easier to hide your pain if you concentrate on something else. I mean Peyton was my best friend, we practically grew up together and when I got to La Push, when I met you and started to figure out this screwed up secret you and Jacob have I forgot calling, I got a few texts but I never replied like I was planning on doing – there was always something. And then she died – she is just gone and the last thing I said to Peyton was 'Damn' in a text, how pathetic isn't that, my best friend is gone and the last thing that connects me with her was a late night text." I kept on babbling about how Nathan was like a brother to me after having him dating Peyton and how Haley had lost both of her girlfriends now when I had moved away and Peyton had died, all this time Edward just kept quiet and held my hands gently. It wasn't until he pulled me closer than I realized I was crying again and even if his arms were cold I had never felt so comfortable while sobbing. He just let me cry and carefully stroke my hair as if scared it would upset me more.

Why was I even crying? Sure Peyton was gone, but I couldn't break down every time I talked about her!  
I wasn't even sure how long I was crying fall but at some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when Edward kissed my forehead and pulled the blanket over me while whispering that I should continue sleeping.

**Edward's POV.**

She was exhausted, in a way it was good that Brooke finally got everything out of her system but I didn't like seeing her in this much pain. The way she missed Peyton and how she tried to make everyone else feel better instead of just taking care of her own mental health. But finally she was sleeping an all I could do was to sit and listen to her thoughts, those restless dreams she was having from time to time before finally just dreaming about Forks and Jacob.

Yes Jacob, that would become a problem still – I didn't mind her being friends with him, after all if it wasn't for Jacob Black I would have never met Brooke, but the way he cared for her and she cared for him, well it just reminded me about Bella and Jacob, and I wasn't going to loose Brooke as I had lost Bella.

The night passed pretty quickly and I started to head towards the kitchen to make Brooke breakfast when I heard a car stop in front of the house. It was a bit early for visits wasn't it? Lucas and Haley would probably be still sleeping and there weren't that many who knew that Brooke was here.  
It was when I heard that familiar voice in his mind as I understood. Of course, just when I had stopped thinking about his connection with Brooke Jacob Black had to show up, and he was angry. He was about to knock on the door when I opened it and looked him over. Hoe on earth he had been able to drive here in his old Rabbit here but he had probably been on the road for a while.

"Jacob."

"Where is she?!" Well there you had it – he was angry.

"Do you mind? She is upstairs but I don't think there is no need to yell."

"Of course there is a reason to yell! You just disappeared with Brooke for over three days, how do you think I am going to react? I swear to god if you even have touched her with one of your fingers I am going to-"

"-Jacob calm down, Brooke is not harmed. She is still human even if you like to think otherwise. Have you trouble remembering that I was the one saying no to biting a human even if she wanted me to?" Hitting a nerve Jacob started at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"I am not going to believe you bloodsucker until I see her. She is my best friend and she would never just leave without a reason!" Well he was right there, but Brooke had a reason, not really like you could blame her for forgetting to call Jacob and check in.

"Jacob please, I'll let you see her but you will have to calm down first."

"Why?"

"Because you are shaking, and I am not letting you close to Brooke with a risk of loosing your temper at any second." Jacob just took a deep breath before walking passed me.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs in her bedroom." He didn't even hesitate by the door or bother knocking, just swung the door open and stared at Brooke's face while she was sleeping.  
"She looks too still." Jacob's voice was lower now, no more than a whisper but still you could hear how he was upset.  
"She just had a long day and is exhausted. If you don't believe me feel free to listen to her heartbeat or touch her hand so that you can feel that she is not cold."

Silly really how Jacob was hung up on that – Brooke had never even thought about becoming immortal and she was no Bella. And what was Jacob complaining about really? He had got Bella in the end, so he shouldn't be complaining.

At least Jacob sighed before touching his palm towards her arm, he frowned before exhaling.

"She is really just sleeping?"

"Yes."  
We were both watching Brooke sleep silently.  
So Jacob was in Tree hill now, great! Just another problem that had to be solved, and with his protective feelings over Brooke it just got more and more complicated. The thought of him driving across the country just to check up on her was beyond crazy. "So are you convinced already so that we can let her sleep?"  
"Why? Are you worried she might wake up and be glad to see me?"  
"I'm sure she will be happy to see you, but Brooke had a long day yesterday and us staring and talking right next to her is not going to help." Jacob debated my statement in his mind for minute before sighing and shrugging before leaving the room.  
"Is there any food in this place?"  
"Yes, would you like me to make some?"  
"Like I am going to let you cook, I'll probably end up with your venom in my food and no fence but I am not ready to die yet, still got a lot to do with my life." Apparently Jacob still disliked me as much as he had during the time with Bella.  
"If you prefer doing it yourself then go ahead. But you know I would never harm anyone who means something to Brooke."

"Are you still doing that huh? The whole 'I will love whoever she loves' crap?"

"I never said I am going to love you – make no mistake I still dislike you as much as you dislike me but at least I am trying for Brooke's sake."

"Yeah because that worked out so well last time." We both fell silent again. Jacob had probably never meant to speak up about that. Talking about Bella was not really allowed in neither of our minds. It was too painful, the fact that she had fought with Jacob, was driving home and then just disappeared from this planet. But right now maybe would be a good time saying something? It wasn't like things could get any worse.

"She is not Bella Jacob, and I am never going to let anything happen to her either, Brooke is perfectly safe with me."

"Right, that's what you said about Bella as well."

"But I wasn't with Bella in the end now was I?"

"Oh please when are you going to realize it?!" I looked up, seeing Jacob shaking again and automatically taking a step back. But his thoughts, they were something else.

_"Jake please, don't be mad. I don't even understand why we are fighting right now!"  
"Of course you don't, you are not the one who found your little charm bracelet I gave you!"_

"_What about that bracelet, can't I have it now all the sudden?" _

"_Sure you can, but the fact that you still keep that stupid stone heart on it is just freaky!" _

"_Jake, I-"_

"_No don't start Bella, just say it once so we can get it over with. Are you still hung up on Edward Cullen? Because honestly I thought it was over already, that I would never have to talk about him again!" _

"_Jake it's not like that! It's just different. I can't fight all my feelings you know – being with you is my destiny in this life but in the life of myths and all magical creatures I would probably belong with Edward. But Jake I chose you!" _

"_Yeah well maybe you chose wrong?"_

"_Excuse me?!"_

"_I said – maybe you chose wrong. So maybe you should just drive yourself to Cullen and let him win like always!" _

"_I can't believe you are saying this. What you want me to go and see Edward? Well fine if that's what you want then I'll go!" _

"And that was the last thing we talked about before she was driving towards your house and was in her car accident and died."

Jacob's words meant very little right now to me. The vision of Bella driving towards me before crashing and dying alone, no it wasn't just possible. I had told myself she was driving home to Charlie and nothing else. That way it was easier, but now having Jacob telling me this, telling me that the fight had been about me and if Bella hadn't started driving to see me she might still be alive well it was and made me feel human. Feel emotional, scared, ashamed and even worse sad.

"I didn't know."

"Shocker there, I try not to think about it when around you. But if it wasn't for you Bella would still be here. But you took her away from me."

"And now you are scared I will do the same thing with Brooke?"

"Congratz you finally figured it out."

"Figured out what? And Jake what are you doing here?"

Of course Brooke had to come during the worst possible time. But at least she had thrown on some clothes before coming downstairs.

"Nothing important. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, now can you please tell me? You guys look haunted. More than I do and that should be impossible."  
She just smiled weakly while opening the fridge to search for milk to her cereal. Well there went my plan on making her breakfast.

"Jacob was concerned about you so he drove here to see you."

"You drove all the way from La Push to here? That's like over 3000 miles!"

"I know, it wasn't that much fun but at least I didn't get tired and fell asleep."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't drive, I mean why not just call?"

"Your phone was switched off."

"Oh! Sorry."

"Sure sure, now would someone mind telling me what we are doing here? You just ditched school and took a holiday with your boy?" Well this didn't feel like my conversation at all. And judging Jacobs thoughts he didn't want me there either at the moment.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I am in the living room if you need me Brooke."

"Okay." She pecked me on my cheek before facing Jacob instead.

"You behave Jacob, if I so much catch you shaking with your fingertips you are out of here."

"Sure sure, now you were suppose to leave weren't you?"

_**Note: Okay this will have to do (and yes I checked the distance from forks to Tree hill, and POOR JACOB). I am off to London tomorrow, but if I got the time I might continue writing on Saturday, because now the fun stuff starts. There is the funeral, the love triangle, decisions that have to me made. And lets not forget a party that involves Lucas.**_

_**Yeah I think I will have to write soon again because I am getting excited about this drama that is already played out in my head! ;) Lol.**_

_**Xoxo**_


	19. Note!

**Hi guys!**

**So u quick recap.**

**My computer broke down today and I kind of lost everything (fan fictions, fan videos and all my school projects).**

**I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating but it might take while (if I don't of course get a need to type a whole chapter today).**  
**The worst part if of course that I was half way thought with the latest chapters for all of my fanfics.**

**So yeah – that's it.**  
**Now you know.**

**Take care**

**Bambino**


	20. Chapter 18

**Note:** Hi guys – so sorry for the lame update! But my life had been freaking crazy (and no my laptop is not coming back so I am stuck with mums old computer)!  
After I got home from England everything has just been on fast forward and I'm completely lost right now with my life. Not in a bad way, just.. well lost!  
Anyways – I'll try and do better, but you guys know I love this fanfics and I am trying to get the time write. It's just that I like to write a whole chapter at a time and I seldom have the time to write for that long these days.  
Anyways – I hope you enjoy and well talk to you later!  
Take care – Bambino

* * *

**Brooke's POV.**

"Jake, what's going on?" It was confusing watch Edward leave with a somewhat tortured expression and then face Jacobs anxious face.  
He seemed careful – like he was studying me and memorizing every feature. "Okay puppy dog you are really freaking me out right now – I mean you are in Tree hill and now you are staring at me like you can't help yourself."  
"I actually can't. It's complicated… trust me." Taking a step forward Jacob wound his arms around me and pulled me closer, burying his face into my hair. "Just promise me you won't do it again Brooke."  
"Do what?"  
"Disappear from the face of the earth and not call… I thought something had happened that-" he froze and just sighed while my brain processed what he had just said.  
"You thought he killed me didn't you?!"  
"Brooke."  
"No, don't say it Jake. I'm tired of your crap with disliking and not trusting Edward! There is nothing wrong with him! So he is a vampire – so what – you are a werewolf." Pulling away from him I yanked my hand from his and crossed my arms.  
"Brooke just listen… I wasn't worried about the killing part – or well yes I was, but I was more worried about the possibility of Edward ending your life in a completely other way."  
"How exactly?" I must have been halfway in my sleep still because everything Jacob said sounded so complicated.  
"Don't make me say it. Just think about the facts – he goes away with you for a few days, you don't call or contact me in any other way and you two seem to be head over heels for each other."  
"So we went for a romantic get away for the weekend? Look Jake I'm really tired, and I don't feel like playing games right now so just tell me."  
"Oh come on Brooke – what is the enemy of a werewolf? What is Edward? And what is the one form or creature I never want to see you as?"  
"Oh!"  
"Yeah… oh."  
We both stood quiet just glaring at the floor before I started laughing hysterically and felt Jacob grab me while questioning my reaction.  
"I'm sorry – but that's just absurd! Jake, I barely met Edward so it's not like I am going to just smile and say _hey I wanna be a vampire_! Please, how could you be so stupid?"  
"So what you are saying is that you don't want to become a vampire… ever?"  
"I don't know, but I am sure as not going to just jump into that life style after a few weeks with Edward. Come on… I like my life, so just butt out! If you want to be my puppy dog then fine but when it comes to freaky vampire stuff then just forget it."  
"Fine I will."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
We stared at each other for a few minutes with intensity in our eyes. But it was hard – I didn't like to give Jacob these kinds of looks, his heart and soul was too pure for it.  
So in the we started laughing hysterically and Jake embraced me with his arms, holding me close to his chest while his arm tightened around me.  
I've missed this. Silly really since it wasn't that long ago that I crashed on Jacobs couch – but still – spending all my time with Edward I had started to forget about my childhood friend, at the worst possible time really because with Peyton and everything going on right now I could use my friend.  
Sighing I leaned my head against Jacob and closed my eyes for a few moments before blurring out with a tired voice "I've missed you."  
I just felt how his arms pulled me even closer – if possible and how something hot blew into my hair.  
"I missed you too Brooke, and I'm tired of being worried sick for your bony little ass – so how about we do something fun?"  
"Fun seems like a word that doesn't really exist in my world anymore Jake."  
"Yeah… we do need to talk about that. But come on lets get out of here."

**Edwards POV.**

I didn't know what was the right thing to feel at the moment, or what to think.  
Jacob was back in Brookes life and I didn't have any right to chase him away, but remembering everything with Bella and how mine and Jacobs relationship had effected her I worried for Brooke. I didn't want for anything like that to happen again and especially not when it involved Brooke.  
Ah Brooke – she was so different and yet alike Bella.  
Her personality was pretty much the opposite from Bella's shy one but they both had the qualities to enchant and trap me with just one look, to make me feel Alive and certain that even if we weren't the same race we still belonged together.  
There was also one more thing that combined them together – Jacob.  
He was capable to make Brooke happy just like he had done with Bella and he also seemed to have the ability to make me extremely jealous and behave impolitely close to him even if I was trying to be patient.  
Laughter filled the room next to where I was standing and a shiver wanted to go down my spine when I heard Brookes laugh. When was the last time she had laughed like that and not been trying to cover anything up with it?  
Well at least it proved my point – Jacob had his effect.  
Yet I couldn't help but to feel a bit skeptical when Jacob proposed that they could leave the house for a while. I didn't want Brooke wandering around Tree hill - not when it wasn't a long walk to the place of Peyton's accident. But this was what Brooke needed – she needed her friends, that was as clear as a bell in her thoughts and I couldn't act selfish all the time, I was already being greedy when once again involving myself and my family with a human. And werewolves…  
"I don't know Jake – I mean Edward…"  
"The leach can let you go for a few hours now can't he? Come on, he doesn't own you!"  
"Don't call him that and no he doesn't but it feels wrong, if we were in La Push or Forks it would be different."  
I had to step in, the situation complicating Brooke's choice wasn't good as I had already realized she needed some time with Jacob. I could only hope that this time things would work out for my benefit in the end instead of Jacob winning and leaving me behind crushed.  
"Brooke." I entered the room and saw her pull away from Jacob immediately, not wanting to hurt my feelings. Not that I did – she didn't feel anything more than friendship towards him. "I think you and Jacob should leave the house for a while – it would do you some good. You could show him the whole town, because if I am not mistaking you haven't been here before Jacob to see the town Brooke grew up in?"  
"No I haven't." The response was stiff and cold but I ignored it.  
"But… I don't want to leave you here all day alone. And it's sunny outside."  
"I'll be fine Brooke. Don't worry, you just take your time with Jacob and I'll see you when I get back."  
She hesitated for a few moments but in the end she gave up and said okay before flashing me a weak smile. Yes, I would gladly be alone today if it meant that Brooke would get back to her normal self.  
Taking a step forward she waited for me to give her a sign that it was okay, but instead of giving her a sign I just sighed before pulling her closer and meeting her lips quickly with mine.  
There was a loud protest from Jacobs thought so we kept it brief and Brooke teased and told me that I better be offering her more when she got back.  
Chuckling I just let go of her and watched Jacob reach out for her hand before nodding towards me as a short goodbye.  
And with that I saw how my love walked away with her best friend – a total Déjà Vu and I just hoped that this time _she_ would be back.

**Jacob's POV**

I still felt sick from the sight of Brooke clutching herself against Edward Cullen and willingly responding to his kiss, but I knew I had to shake it off. We were out of the house at least, walking along the road slowly with our hands twisted together.  
"Are we ever going to talk about it?" I tried to slow down even more after my question and waited for Brooke to stop staring at her feet. Finally she looked up with a sad expression.  
"No, not if I can help it."  
"Brooke…"  
"Jake please, I just want to spend time with my friend right now and forget about everything else, so can we do that and maybe later – when we are not both completely burned out we bring it up again and I'll explain everything… or well at least the most important parts."  
Not that I was satisfied with her answer but seeing Brooke's face, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and her usually pretty hair being pulled into a messy knot showed that the Brooke I had seen in La Push was not this girl. And all I could do was wait.  
"If you are sure… but maybe it would help to talk about it?"  
"Already tried that – didn't work." Her voice was all the sudden low and cold as she jerked her hand back. Feeling stunned from the sudden movement I crocked one eyebrow and stopped.  
"Wow.. what was that all about?"  
"That was me telling you that enough is enough Jacob!" tears starting to build in the corner of her eyes Brooke stopped and tried to look away, hoping that I wouldn't catch her facial expression.  
"Brooke, come on. I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was upsetting you." Grabbing her arm again I tried to make eye contact but instead Brooke just snorted and yanked her arm back. And even if I could have kept it in my firm arms I let her, something that seemed to surprise Brooke – not that I knew how. Because she lost her balance and started falling back. Looking like a lady in a old movie, with her arms stretched out as If searching for something else to grab than the idiot that had caused the stumbling.  
Then something happened. She found her balance and stood up right on the road, checking her shoes absentmindedly before looking at me.  
"You are lucky I didn't break my heels."  
"Ha-ha Brooke, you can always buy new shoes." She gave me one sour look and mumbled that they were already sold out. "Okay okay I'm sorry, jeez – girls and their stuff – you are just like my sist… BROOKE!"  
Her eyes flashed to the side to gaze in the car that was rounding the corner already with a lot of speed. A corner Brooke was standing way to close too. She stiffened, seeming unable to move all the sudden and I yelled for her to get away from there. Already being ready to sprint after her Brooke finally came to her senses and started running. Of course being Brooke and stressed out at the same time as fear filled her she tripped and fell down on her knees while the car got closer.  
"Brooke come on!" I reached for her at the same time as the car acknowledged us and started honking. Yes, it was too late for the car to stop we all knew that – that's why I was so scared myself when I saw Brooke freaking out in the middle of the road. And for flicker of second I froze too, thinking about the connection. A car accident. Brooke & Bella – both being completely innocent in the matter and still finding themselves involved.  
Bella's last words rang in my ear again and I snapped my eyes shut and tried to force her face out of my head while I heard a crash in the present even if it felt more like another life as Bella's smiling face blocked everything else out.

_**Note: Yes I'm such a mean person for leaving such a cliffy. And god only knows that I probably made a lot of spelling mistakes but well we will just have to deal with it because times up and I gotta get going. I tried to include a little of everyone, as you can read there is a lot of depression in this story and in a strange way I like it, lol!  
Please review and comment. Also let me know who you want to see more in the story - obviously the Cullens are a bit impossible at the moment but I'm sure there are others as well. ;) XoXo**_


	21. Chapter 19

**Note:** yeah yeah I know – I suck for not updating in a long time.  
But what can you do when you got school, work and a lot of other stuff to take care off!  
Anyways I'm back, stressed of course but I decided it was time to squeeze in a chapter for you guys. After all I did leave it as a cliffy!  
So I guess I don't have to tell you that much about this chapter – pretty easy to follow if you read the previous one.

Take Care - Bambino

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

_There was something wrong with this picture. Last thing I could remember I was suppose to be with Jacob, walking on the street – not at the river court with my cheerleading uniform on. _

_Yeah something was not right here. _

"_Brooke?" _

_I froze, recognizing the person just by the sound of her voice. Peyton._

_Turning around I gulped and tried to find words to use. A simple hi would have suited fine but that was really not a proper thing to say to your best friend you hadn't seen in a long time. _

_She stood there – also with her cheerleading uniform – and she was smiling, her blonde curly hair in a ponytail. She looked so beautiful – so happy. _

"_P-peyton?" Yeah such a great start. But already my voice was trembling as I reached out my arm. _

_This was just so wrong I was supposed to be with Jake and Peyton was supposed to be… dead._

_I gasped when remembering the horrible fact and before I knew it I had thrown my arms around her neck and hugged her close to my body. _

"_Brooke?" _

"_This can't be happening – how is this possible you are I mean- "_

"_B Davis… come on calm down." She laughed amused while padding my back gently._

_I pulled away – confusion written all over my face. _

"_But you are dead."_

"_Yes."_

"_I saw your dad – he was heartbroken…"_

"_I know."_

"_Then how-" gazing into her eyes my mind started replaying what had happened "-oh crap you can't be serious?! I'm dead aren't I?" _

"_Not yet you aren't."_

"_WHAT?!" _

"_Oh would you relax Brooke. Jeez where did your humor go to?" I looked at her while questioning my sanity. But I had to admit… I was a little up tight._

"_Guess it died with you." _

"_There we go – good girl." She held a gentle smile on her lips while I tried to understand. This had to be a dream – and if I wasn't dead yet…_

"_I'm so sorry Peyton. I-"_

"_I know, you don't have to apologize Brooke."_

"_But I do! I wasn't there – I left, and you died…" without realizing it I was sobbing and I sat down on the bench, feeling Peyton next to me after a few seconds to wipe the tears away. _

"_Come on Brooke don't do this to me. You know I hate being the cheery one." I laughed at her sarcasm and took a deep breath before facing her again._

"_I just miss you. I never even got to say goodbye." _

"_I know. But it's not your fault."_

"_But I didn't even call. I was so caught up in my life in La Push that I completely forgot about Tree hill and you guys."_

"_Yes I know – and really Brooke, vampires? And werewolves?" I choked while blinking once._

"_How did you?"_

"_Ghosts know everything." _

"_Right ghost…" _

"_It's okay you know. The ghost part – you don't have to act all weird about it." _

"_Really? Seems to me that I have to. I mean come on what is this even? I'm not dead – yet – and still I'm sitting with a ghost at the river court with my old cheerleading uniform on."_

"_You miss it – it's that simple. You miss this life. Us being together – being Brooke Davis captain of the cheerleaders. You miss it and that's okay. Now as for the ghost part it won't last that much longer – I'll leave soon and you can get back to reality, this is just a stupid dream." _

_Well seemed like I was right about something._

"_Stupid or not I like this dream. I don't want to face reality." _

"_Why not?"_

"_I thought ghosts are supposed to know everything."_

"_We are. I'm just trying to understand which part is scaring you – everything with Lucas and the others or the drama building up between Edward and Jacob?"_

_I sighed. I didn't even want to think about it. Surely the matter with Jacob and Edward fighting was messing with my head but so did everything with Lucas, Haley and Nathan. _

"_Both I guess. I don't know how to do this stuff without my best friend." _

"_Oh Brooke, you do have a best friend, you got Jacob. And just because I'm not around doesn't mean you won't have more of these creepy dreams." _

_We sat in silence, both probably trying to figure a normal topic to talk about. But really what did you talk about with your dead best friend? _

"_I should get going. It's time for you to get back. I know at least three very worried guys waiting for you." _

_I nodded – I did need to get back to reality, live through yet another day of hell with Edward and Jacob snapping at each other. _

_Peyton got up, starting to walk away._

"_Peyton." She turned around and smiled, holding her arms towards me while I skipped to her side and gave her a gentle hug. "Miss you."_

"_Miss you too. Be good B Davis. The world needs you." _

_We both smiled weakly while pulling away and after a few seconds she was gone – I stood alone and could feel how someone was talking to me in the distance. _

**Edward's POV**

This couldn't be happening – not again.

I wasn't supposed to have to go through again the though of losing someone I loved in a horrible car accident.

And especially not since this time it had been my fault.

Brooke would have been fine if it wasn't for my stupid act and attempt of rescuing her.

"Edward?"

I looked up at Lucas who was sitting down with a coffee in his hand. "No change?"

"No. No change."

We sat there listening to Jacob Black's snoring from the armchair.

This was just madness.

I looked over at Lucas again that was staring at Brooke.

"Did you hear if the driver is going to be okay?" Lucas looked at me – clearly surprised by the sudden need for a conversation.

"Yeah he is going to be fine. His car is wrecked though thanks to the tree but I think he values his life more so."

"Guess that's good. That he is going to be okay. Saves his family from worry."

"Yeah – lucky thing that he tried to avoid hitting Brooke and steered his car to the side instead."

"Yes. Lucky thing."

The snoring stopped and Jacob yawned before sitting up – probably registering the smell in the air and remembering where he was.

"Brooke?"

Lucas and I both answered tiredly "Still no change."

"Oh." He got up, stretching before taking Brooke's free hand in his. "Come on Bambi – time to wake up."

For a second there I was almost hoping that the werewolf would get through to Brooke and that she would wake up. But there was nothing. Nothing but silence – and the crazy thoughts in Brooke's head, she seemed to be having a very extraordinary dream.

"The doctors said it could take a while. She hit her head pretty hard after all." Lucas was clearly not comfortable with me and Jacob around – not that I could blame him. He barely knew us.

Jacob on the other hand didn't seem to mind, but his thoughts did register Lucas previous words.

"Yeah – guess we have boyfriend here-" he nodded towards me "-to thank since he was the one knocking Brooke out of the way.

"At least I did something Black – the opposite of you who just stood there frozen."

Jacob stiffened, his muscles locking him in place next to Lucas.

"Well good thing you were there to save the day again then huh? Something I still can't figure out – what you were doing there."

"Guys.." Lucas word hardly had any effect on us while Jacob and I argued about the facts over the latest event. "Guys!"

Once again his words did little toward us – the couch on the other hand. It didn't come from Lucas it was Brooke.

Three pair of eyes darted to her face as her eyes slowly opened and a weak smile found its way to her lips.

"Wow… talk about a welcome back package. Three hot guys just waiting for me to wake up."

We all chuckled nervously at her joke but the tension in the air did not fade – not until Brooke propped herself up on the bed. "Seriously – breath guys."

"Brooke, are you okay? Edward called me and told me what had happened."

"I'm fine Lucas. A little stiff maybe and well – ouch – sore but other than that."

She smiled and the nurse entered the room, looking satisfied about the fact that Brooke was awake again.

"I think you gentlemen better leave – Miss Davis needs her rest if you want her discharged before tomorrow."

Brooke seemed confused while looking at all of us.

"What? Tomorrow… what's so special about tomorrow?"

We all felt the awkwardness creep towards us. But Lucas broke the silence with a low sigh.

"Peyton's funeral."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But the nurse is right you need to rest Brooke – we will see you later. And if you need us-"

"You'll be around – got it Lucas."

He smiled and squeezed her hand before leaving. Jacob was next with his goodbyes, lingering a little bit too close to her for my liking.

"Better feel better Bambi – I need you back home soon. Billy is going crazy with worry."

They both laughed at the thought before Jacob left, with a few insulting thoughts and warnings towards me in his head of course.

"Edward?" Brooke took my hand in hers while smiling. I could feel the disapproving looks from the nurse so I knew I had to be brief.

"We'll talk later Brooke. You really need your rest. But I'll come back when you are asleep and they have run all their tests."

She looked disappointed but nodded.

"See you later then." I shook my head, almost amused by her stubbornness. Leaning down I placed my lips on her forehead and stroke her hair shortly before moving towards the door.

"Sleep well sweetheart."

"Yeah yeah.. and Edward-"

"Yes?"

"-Get something to eat." She added jokingly in her thought that even if Jacob was a dog in a way he was off limits.

Not bothering to answer to that one I just nodded before closing the door behind me.

I wouldn't mind snapping at Jacob Black but somehow it could imagine that his blood wouldn't be too appealing.

So a hunting trip was necessary then – just as well because if Brooke wanted me I would be escorting her to the funeral in a few hours and sitting in a church with people around me probably wasn't such a brilliant idea if I was thirsty. So maybe if I hunted now, got back when Brooke was sleeping...

Sounded like a good plan. After all – who knew when I would be able to hunt again? If there was something I had learned about Tree hill it was that things never slowed down here.

And just the thought of Brooke living this lifestyle for all those years… no wonder she had moved to La Push to get some peace and quiet.

_**Note: Guess you don't hate me this time around – I didn't leave it with a cliffhanger!  
But things to come are the party, the funeral and also – Brooke is going back to La Push! ;)  
Now the question is – who is going with her and who's heart will be broken before that.  
Review and bla bla bla. I'm really tired so going to bed. XoXo**_


	22. Note

**Hi guys!**

So okay funny thing me updating like this – and don't worry I'm not here to tell you that I am quitting! Just wanted to drop by and tell you that I got myself twitter! (:  
The thought with my twitter account is that I can chat with you guys and hear your thoughts on the chapters.  
Don't get me wrong **I love reviews** and please don't stop with that (lol) it's literally morning here and I woke up by reading some new reviews while drinking my morning tea so yeah I like it!

**BambinoFF on twitter** (.com/BambinoFF) and I've protected my tweets for now but let me know who you are and I'll 'invite you in to my brain'.

Because that's pretty much how it's going to go down – I'm going to share some thoughts and perhaps give you hints on what to come. I know you **Jalice readers** are eager to know what will happen now when Jasper knows.

And you **LLH readers** probably want to know who is shacking up with who and who is going to get pissed off.

As for you **Welcome home readers **– I'm sure you are dying to know who Brooke is going to end up with. She had three choices for crying out loud.

Yeah okay enough talking again – I can't seem to be able to stop, but hopefully that's something you love about me!

**See you on twitter!**

**XoXo**

**Bambino**


	23. Chapter 20 part1

**Note:** Okay so I have a million thought for this story and yet I keep you waiting for so long… shame on me!  
But yeah I'm here now with a new chapter. And it's a sad one – **but you'll get the happier part now since I don't have time to write out the whole chapter**, don't worry – I'm putting a deadline on for it so part two will be up before Sunday.

I know you guys don't expect Brooke to be over Peyton's death yet and when you throw into the mix three 'boys' that love her all in their own ways it only can get complicated.

_Oh and yeah I'm going to nag – but please follow me on (/BambinoFF). That way you will know what I am up to and how the fanfics are going! ;)_

Take Care – Bambino

* * *

**Brooke's POV. **

The nurses gave me a final check-up before I was allowed to go back home.

I was looking forward to it – just not the part that followed.

Peyton's funeral.

It seemed so wrong for me to be saying my goodbyes to my best friend at such a young age. And it was wrong. People shouldn't die so young… hell you shouldn't die at all but that was kind of impossible. Unless you were like Edward.

And honestly I wished I would have met Edward while being in Tree Hill and that I had been with Peyton during her car accident, that Edward could have saved her…

"You know that it wouldn't have been possible – she didn't suffer Brooke. The paramedics told her dad that she died instantly from the crash. There was nothing that you – or me – could have done."

Edward stroke my arms lightly while he walked by my side – always ready to support me in case my legs gave in. But I wanted to walk – it wasn't like I had been seriously injured and yet I had been forced to lay in a bad way too long for my liking.

"I know – I just wish you know – trying to have hope."

"I understand. But you need to stay realistic Brooke – nothing is bringing Peyton back."

In that moment I just wished Edward would have kept silent and never said those words – because sure he was right but I hated him for saying it out loud.

I wanted my friend and be able to call her and say what was on my mind.

"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and inhaled frustrated before looking at Edward, knowing that he already knew what I was going to ask.

"Do you think I can have a minute? I'll meet you back at the house."

He didn't like the thought very much – I could see it in his eyes – but I really needed a friend that knew Peyton and felt the same loss as I did. Therefore Lucas was the one I needed right now and he was still at the hospital somewhere so I could just as well get a ride from him.

"If that's what you want. But call me if you change your mind." I nodded before pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you. I know that this is way too much to ask but I just need some time with him – we are leaving for La Push soon anyways."

He just smiled politely and helped me to the lobby while my eyes scanned for Lucas.

And like I had guessed – he was still here. On his way home it seemed but that was good enough for me.

"Will you be alright from here?"

"Yes thank you Edward." Smiling again I let go of his arm and walked slowly up to Lucas who turned around by the time I had reached him.

"Brooke! I thought you went home already?"

"Yeah change of plans I guess." I locked my eyes with him and felt a familiar shiver run down my spine when I saw the kindness in Lucas's eyes. "Listen, do you have some free time? I thought that maybe we could talk."

"Yeah sure – I was thinking about going to the River court so maybe we can drive there?"

"Sure sounds great." I looked at him puzzled before sighing and cracking up a smile. "Come on Luke – be happy. Aren't you glad to see me?"

He chuckled before offering me to take his hand. "Sure I did – I just figured you wanted to hang out with Edward."

"Oh please – I'll hang out with him later." Rolling my eyes I pulled Lucas with me to the parking lot and had him locate his car before we started to head for the river court.

It was different this time around – last time I'd been here was with Peyton in my dreams and then the River court had had some kind of evilness surrounding it. But now it was sunny and warm – welcoming just like I remembered.

No hot guys of course but yeah welcoming enough after a trip to the hospital.

"You know what's funny-" I smiled and sat down on the bench. "-last time I was here I was with Peyton." Lucas stopped but smiled gently before joining me on the bench.

"So that's what you dreamt about?"

"Yeah… hey wait, how did you know it was my dream?"

"Easy… remember when Nathan was in that car accident and had the dream about our lives being switched?"

"You mean the dream where I took a shower with him?"

"Yupp."

Huh he had a point – who knew.

"Well yeah okay it was my dream – but it was a good dream. Peyton was really happy, sarcastic as hell but she was the best friend I remember her as." Glaring at Lucas I sighed – he looked tortured as he sat and listened. "How was it? Losing someone you love – like you loved Peyton? I know how it is to lose a best friend but losing the person you love has to sting a little more…"

Realizing I had probably babbled on way too much I bit my lip and waited for Lucas to stay something. Unfortunately that something didn't seem to find its way out. "Luke?"

"Doesn't really matter. But if you really want to know – losing the person I love the most was terrible. I think about her every day, trying to see what went wrong. And I always come back to the same answer – that I screwed up and she left to get away from it all."

**Lucas's POV.**

I can't believe I had just said that!

She had asked one simple question – one question that I could have answered by '_devastating_' or '_hard_' but instead I started to say everything else that was on my mind and probably blowing everything up.

_Nice work Luke. _

"I don't get it. How you can stay so strong and talk like that – you talk about her with such pride and how everything is your fault even if it isn't." Brooke smiled and I felt relief wash over me – thank god for her thoughts being only on Peyton.

"I don't think it was anyone's fault in the end. Peyton used to run a lot of red lights and be fine – so I guess this time it was just her time to go – it stings as hell and tomorrow is going to be torture but we'll get through it." Smiling her dazzling smile Brooke reached out for my hand and squeezed it.

"What would I do without you Lucas Scott? Always with the right words when I need some cheering up, but do you know what I think?" I was a little bit too aware of Brooke holding my hand so casually that I just shook my head – which she of course laughed off. "I think you need to let someone cheer you up instead and… we could seriously need some beer." I had to laugh – because she really had cheered me up with those words.

"You're right, we should be drinking. Which reminds me – there is going to be a get together after Peyton's funeral. Just us friends – you can bring Edward and Jake if you want."

Brooke's smile faded into an awkward one but she nodded – with hesitation. "Sure, I don't know if they like it that much but I'll ask."

"Yeah what's up with that anyways – they kind of hate each other don't they?"

"They blame each other… it's kind of a long story."

"Really you are going to play that card?" nudging her gently and playfully I saw Brooke roll her eyes.

"Lets just say they don't like funerals that much and they both share a past together."

_**Note: so love, hate? And let me hear you guys say it – who was Lucas really talking about? ;)**_


	24. Chapter 20 part2

**Note:** Okay I said before Sunday didn't I? Hehe… so here I am.  
But okay since I am trying to teach myself not to babble on for forever I am going to keep this short – this is part two of chapter 20 and well I have no freaking idea on how we got so far in the story without really getting into anything major (just some werewolves, vampires, deaths and so on…. Yeah nothing major)!  
But okay part two kind of sucks…. But go ahead and enjoy!

Take Care – Bambino

* * *

**Jacob's POV. **

I hated waiting – ever since I was a little kid my patience was pretty bad. Sure I could deal with it but I didn't like it – not getting to do the thing I wanted right at that specific time that I would have liked.

And right now I wanted to talk to Brooke – too bad for me she wasn't at home – only Edward. And I was really not in the mood for a chat with the bloodsucker.

_I bet these thoughts are fun for you to hear bloodsucker._

Minutes passed as my patience grew shorter I found myself sitting on the sidewalk, burying my face in my hands and just listening. There were cars and some people out but one sound caught my attention.

Her laugh… I could recognize it everywhere – it was almost the same as when we were kids.

But if Brooke was laughing then she wasn't alone. And considering that Edward was at the house that really didn't leave that many options.

_Great. _

"…I can't believe Nathan did that back then – I know he hated you but seriously he took your clothes while you were showering?" laughing again I could see Brooke round the corner with her arm linked with Lucas's. Yeah just fantastic – as if the bloodsucker wasn't disturbing enough now I had a boy after Brooke when she was going home soon.

"Brooke!" I got up and smiled her favorite smile before walking forward. To say that she was surprised was an understatement.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" her gaze flickered between me and Lucas for a while before she smiled and let go of Lucas arm. "So I guess I'll see you later. I'll… call you."

He kissed her cheek and lingered with him arm around her a few seconds too long before letting go.

"See you later – let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah sure… and thanks Luke. For everything."

I was clearly missing something here but I had really no other choice but to wait for Brooke to return her attention to me.

It took a few seconds before Brooke finally smiled and looked at me, taking the last few steps to be close to me.

"So Jacob what are you doing here?"

"What did you think I was going to leave without saying goodbye? Besides… I figured it would be useless to leave without you."

"Jacob…" she looked a little awkward –something that was unusual considering who Brooke was these days. The confident girl who everyone loved in one way or another. "Look I'm really tired and well I got a funeral to get ready to so can we talk later? I still got to talk to Edward and everything." She sighed before lowering her gaze to the ground.

"I don't get it, I come over to talk to my best friend and she doesn't have time for me?"

"Come on Jacob don't do that – I know you are here for me and I love you for it but like I said I'm really tired of all this drama. I just want to get to the funeral and then to a party so that I can get really drunk and forget everything for a while. And then… I want to go back home to La Push."

I bet her words should have made me happy – that she wanted to go home but it was just weird.

_Deep breaths Jacob. _

"Okay… I'm gonna sound like a jerk now but seriously – you are planning on crying and getting drunk? Seriously Brooke that's what you wanted to get away from!"

"Jacob don't test me – I don't want to fight. Look you can come – Lucas told me to bring you guys. And I want you to come – but not if you are going to act like this."

"Wait? You want me to come to a Tree hill party? Kind of useless don't you think? I don't really know these people."

"And neither does Edward."

"Right – the bloodsucker." Feeling a light punch on my arm I saw Brooke frowning but still looking pretty happy (as could be allowed considering the circumstances.)

"Don't call him that. Now come on just say yes and let me go inside. I'll see you later. It starts at nine o'clock or something. I'll text you the address."

Moaning I shot her one dark look but knowing that this would do her happy I nodded and sighed. "Fine – but I'm not gonna stay for long."

"Yay! I love you Jake." Laughing she pulled herself in for a hug that I lightly returned while glaring towards the house. "Okay I gotta go – but I'll see you at the party."

"Yeah sure – I'll see you there."

**Brooke's POV.**

The funeral… I really couldn't describe it. I felt sad already when getting ready to it.

Edward and I had talked when I got inside the house and I was pretty sure the whole thing with Jacob had helped but when I asked him that I could go to the funeral just with Lucas, Nathan and Haley… well we just didn't really end that conversation on good terms.

Sure he said that he was okay but I could see it in his eyes – the disappointment and irritation by the thought.

He had promised to come to the party though but it didn't improve my mood too much.

"Brooke?" Lucas nudged me lightly while offering a napkin and I couldn't help but to smile.

A broken smile but it was something.

"Thanks…"

"No problem – come on I know Haley wants to talk to you."

"Yeah right – friends and mingling. Just what I want to do at my best friends funeral."

"Brooke – it's okay to be sad and cry – but Haley is your friend and she misses you and wants you there."

"I know – I just don't know how to handle it." One deep breath and I got up "It's just that I haven't been around – when Haley needed to talk she called Peyton, when she wanted to do something she called Peyton. It just feels wrong – being her replacement!"

"Brooke calm down, sit down."

"I'm fine."

"You're shaking, come on sit down." Almost forcing me down Lucas pulled me in for a hug and for a moment I wondered why he was shaking but then when I realized that it was me who was shaking and that he was trying to support and comfort me my defense broke down and I let myself cry out the pain that had been locked up inside of me way too long.

Feeling his fingers stroking my hair I swallowed and tried to calm down without really any success.

"It's okay Brooke – just take deep breaths. We're in no hurry."

Yeah easy for him to say. I knew that Lucas wanted to leave. We all did. After the funeral was the mandatory coffee serving and talking which for me included moping at the table with Lucas and our friends. Peyton's friends.

_Pull yourself together Brooke Davis. _

It took me a moment but I was able to calm down and pull away from Lucas.

"Sorry… I should have been able to control it – but yeah sorry. We should go – find Haley and the others and get to the party."

The sooner the better – there would be drinks at the party and hopefully Edward and Jacob would also show up. And afterwards… I was so getting on the next plain home to La Push.

_**Note: Okay so the next chapter is probably going to get hectic – there's the party. There's a lot of drama (love and drinks don't match very well) and well hopefully you guys will be a little hooked afterwards.  
A bit of a lousy second part like I previously mentioned but honestly I had a complete blackout when it came to the funeral. Somehow since Peyton really never was a favorite character I find it difficult to write about her. Lol.**_

_**Anyways – good night and please review!**_

_**XoXo**_


	25. Chapter 21

**Note:** Okay so I can't believe I am saying this – but i got this awesome idea blocking my brains!

You see the idea is for a new story but hell we all know I can't do another story right now I'm already busy trying to update my current stories (which isn't that often, sorry about that).

So yeah trying to type but my god the freaking thing is blocking my source to my 'brilliant' ideas a.k.a my brain!

But anyways this is the chapter where the tension is starting to build up, we have seen a little from all of the guys and we all know what kind of connection to Brooke they have.

And yeah Lucas is going to get a little OOF in his chapter but I think you will understand why.

Take care and let me know what you think!

Bambino

* * *

**Brooke's POV.**

_Dark hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, black dress, a slim body…. Pretty – yet empty. _

Sighing I kept on staring on my reflection in the mirror.

I didn't need to be one of my friends to know that this wasn't me. I never had this empty look in my eyes, I wasn't suppose to have dark circles under my eyes that even make up had problems covering up.

I was supposed to be bubbly and alive, walk with a sort of pride girls came to envy.

But right now I was the one envying all the other girls, they were the ones who hadn't lost their best friends and in the process lost themselves.

They were the girls who didn't question if their moving away from Tree hill had shaped the rest of their lives.

I knew this numbness had to disappear sooner or later but right now it never seemed to let go of me.

Yet here I was putting one some make-up to cover up the tired look my face was wearing these days and getting ready for the party.

I knew a party was what Peyton would have wanted but it still seemed wrong.

Of course Edward had told me not to think like that and to enjoy my night since he was staying home. That was actually my idea, I had asked him if he wanted to come but also if he would object much if I took my time tonight and spent some time with my friend alone.

Being a gentleman I knew Edward would let me go and swallow his pride so Lucas was picking me up and would be my so called date for the night.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward smiled his crocked smile while pulling me into a light hug.

"I guess so – is Lucas here yet?"

"No, but he will be soon." Tracing my cheek with his fingertips I couldn't help but to feel a little safer for a few seconds. "And you are sure you don't want me to come with you?"

And there went the mindreading again.

"It's not that I don't want you there, I just think it's better if I take this as an opportunity to say goodbye to everyone."

"Which means we are still leaving tomorrow?"

I smiled weakly and nodded before pulling away from Edward.

"Yeah, it's time to go home. I know you must want to get out of here and it will be good, Jacob and I need to get back to school and Billy is probably worried sick about us by now."

"You know its okay to miss them right? It's okay to want your old life back too."

Always with his words (and mindreading). But just when I was about to start my argument on how there was a reason I left Tree Hill there was a knock on the door and Edward turned around to go and open it. A little too fast to be called a human pace. But then again – Lucas couldn't see through walls _(at least that's what I think, but then again who knew what was true and possible these days)._

"Hello Lucas."

"Edward."

Well this should be interesting – too much hormones in one house.

Taking a deep breath and grabbing my shoes I walked to the hallway and smiled my usual smile at Lucas.

"Hi."

He did his usual thing – looked me over before smiling politely and charmingly.

"Hi, you ready to go?"

"Yeah – we are already late."

Grinning I strapped on my heels before skipping to Edward's side. "And you handsome will be up waiting for me right?"

He just rolled his eyes at my insider joke and nodded before kissing my cheek. Something that had me feeling better for a few seconds until his cool marble lips parted from my skin.

"Okay then, let's go Lucas – time to get the party started."

Now I knew there were parties and then there were _parties._

As in parties that started to go overboard and made absolutely no sense to me at all.

This was one of those parties.

Haley and Nathan stopped by for a while and I had one tearful goodbye with them and promised to start calling more often, they didn't stay though longer than necessary since Haley didn't feel like being a social butterfly.

Mouth and Skills found me too and even if I was surprised to see a girl by Mouth's side I was happy for him, he had had the biggest crush on me for ages and I was glad to see that I leaving town had done something good.

Meeting everyone and the event being a party there were a lot of drinking, something that started to mess the night up for me.

Drink after drink found my mouth and even if I wasn't planning on getting drunk it didn't take me too long to reach a state where I hardly couldn't stand up straight.

Being one that tolerated alcohol pretty well I should have known better than to stay, I was still able to make sense while I talked and I had Edward's number on my cell, yet I didn't call him.

Maybe – and just maybe – it had something to do with the fact that the pain was gone when I was drunk, missing Peyton seemed unnecessary when there were drinks and laughter. So I liked this – being wasted and just leaning against Lucas while we chatted with Skills and the others.

It was probably around midnight when I felt Lucas fingers along my arm and I looked up, seeing a familiar look in his eyes. Longing and lust, something that had been basic emotions between us when we started dating a few years back.

"You wanna go upstairs?" his voice was like a lullaby and the friendly smile had me saying sure a little too soon and we left, Lucas holding me upright as we walked up the stairs and into an empty room.

I smiled and sat down on a couch, stretching and yawning before looking at Lucas. He was staring – or well looking- and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"What are you staring at Luke?"

"Nothing… or well – I was just admiring your dress."

"What, are you a fashion police now or something? Just sit down so that we can hang out or something." Closing my eyes I leaned my head back and heard the music from downstairs slowing down into a ballad.

"I think we both know that we didn't come up here to talk." His voice was closer than I had expected and when I opened my eyes I found his face inches away from mine.

"Luke-" it was just a whisper while I shook my head in shock and as a warning.

His finger traced my cheekbone and as he breathed out once I could smell the alcohol.

_Think Brooke think, he's drunk, you are drunk, this is not going to end well for either of you if you don't come up with something. _

"Lucas come on you are drunk, we should start thinking about getting back ho-" my lips where sealed with his and for a second I forgot how to move. There was something so familiar and soothing with his kiss. The feeling I had had with him when we were happy, when we both only wanted each other.

But then also… this kiss was the reminder of the pain and loss I had felt when Lucas figured out he had feelings for Peyton and that she was the better option for him.

Letting a teardrop roll down my cheek I closed my eyes and pulled away, biting my lip before placing my hands on Lucas's shoulders and pushing him back. "I gotta go."

Swallowing I got up with wobbly legs and grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Brooke?" his voice was thick and I could imagine what look he was wearing on his face.

I knew it wasn't Lucas fault, he was drunk and we were both flirty around each other so we both were to blame a little for this. And the alcohol – especially the alcohol.

And yet… what had driven him to kiss me? Sure the flirting but Lucas wasn't drunk enough to forget about Edward, I certainly hadn't and I sure as hell couldn't wait to hear his reaction.

"Brooke, please don't go."

I swallowed and cursed under my breath before turning around to look into Lucas eyes, seeing the confusion in them. Yes, he wasn't the only one feeling confused.

"Lucas I have to go – I gotta get back to the house and pack the rest of my things and get some sleep. God only knows this hangover will be killing me tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, I don't want to leave you either but you know this is too messed up to work and I live in La Push, I got a boyfriend – who I might add won't be happy about that kiss you just planted on my lips a few minutes ago."

"It's not like you are going to tell him Brooke, I know that and I guess I thought I better give it a shot."

_Oh sure he won't find out, if you only knew Lucas…_

My head snapped up though when I analyzed his words.

"What do you mean about giving it a shot? Like… you wanted to kiss me?"

Now it was Lucas turn to turn silent.

"Who else do you think I have been talking about all this time? With the girl who got away?"

Wow… I was way too drunk for this, and so was Lucas, no way he would have confessed otherwise.

"Oh god no Lucas! Please tell me you are joking with me!"

"Wish I were, but now you know why I need you to stay."

I fought back more tears and just pressed my lips together, trying to find some right words to fill the silence. But who were we kidding, I had nothing.

Instead I just leaned forward while another tear rolled down my cheek and I kissed Lucas on the forehead, closing my eyes for a second and taking in the moment.

"I'm sorry Lucas, you know I love you – but I have to go. And now is the best time for that, sorry." Sobbing I pulled away and breathed out before walking away, fighting the thought of breaking down all the way downstairs and outside.

When I reached the street and a bench I sat down though and let the tears roll down while searching desperately for my phone.

_Come on stupid phone!_

I couldn't face Edward right now, I knew that but I had another person to count on. If I wasn't too late of course.

He hadn't showed up to the party but who knew maybe Edward had called him and told about my wish to be with my friends tonight and not wanting and Forks/La Push residents with me.

Well it wasn't important now, he could be driving home all I knew but it was worth a shot.

Dialing his number I tried to minimize the sobs while pressing the phone to my ear.

The phone rang but eventually there was a husky answer and I let out a sound of happiness and sadness at the same time, a sound that probably had my best friend confused.

"Jacob? Oh thank god you picked up!"

"Brooke?"

"Yeah it's me. You didn't show up to the party-"

"-I kind of thought that you wouldn't notice me being gone."

"Of course I did, you know I-" right I had a reason for calling him and sobbing while trying to argue about something that wasn't important was a lousy start. "Jake, could you just please come and pick me up?"

"Brooke-"

"Please, I really need my best friend."

My voice broke at the end and I knew he must have caught that because I heard how the cars motor started to run faster.

"What happened?"

"I'll… explain later, just please come and pick me up. I want to go home."

"I'll be there in five, are you inside the house?"

"No outside, on a bench, there are some bushes and a streetlamp."

He hung up and I tossed my phone back in my bag before burying my face into my palms.

It was probably five minutes later that a car came to a sudden stop in front of me and I could hear the car door opening and closing.

"Brooke!"

Looking up with tear filled eyes I found Jacob sitting down next to me in a few seconds and placing his arm around me.

"Jake…"

"God, what happened to you? Did Edward do something?"

"No… he's not here. And I don't want him to be either, it's… can we just go? Home?"

"Sure I'll take you back to the house…"

"No I mean home as in La Push."

Swallowing again (trying to force down the lump in my throat) I waited and Jacob seemed to run a few options through his head.

"Brooke you got a plain in the morning and I'm driving, lets just get you back to Edward and…"

"No I want to go home now Jake!"

"You've been drinking."

"So? Doesn't mean I'll have to stay here, come on you said you are driving, so I'll go with you!"

"Don't be stupid Brooke, did you forget about Edward already?"

"This is not about him! Come on Jake I'm asking you as a friend, take me home… we'll go on some weird road trip back to La Push. Look you can even call Edward and tell him if you want to, just please!"

I must have sounded like a crazy person because Jacob pulled away before realizing I was cold with my strapless dress and wounded his arm around me again.

"Brooke-"

"Just please… take me home." Placing my forehead against his shoulder I hugged myself closer and felt his hand stroking my hair.

"Okay… but you'll have to talk to Edward when you sober up. He's gonna be pissed as hell at me but I guess if I'll call him tonight and you call tomorrow it won't be impossible."

"Thank you…" I just whispered the words while linking our hands together. Only Jacob would know that what ever had happened tonight was something I didn't want Edward to know yet.

"Lets get you in the car then, come on Bambi." Lifting me up and carrying me to the car Jacob mumbled just something that he would get my things and then we could go.

He must have meant my bag on the bench because it didn't take long before he was in the driver seat and pulled his jacket from the backseat and tugged it around me.

Smiling in gratitude I closed my eyes and kicked off my shoes.

"Jake…"

"It's okay, you can sleep. I'll call him later. Everything will be fine Brooke."

And I knew he was right.

This whole night had been a mistake, I had probably screwed things up with Lucas for good, Edward was going to be so mad when he found out and I getting drunk had been a bad idea. Sure the thought of Peyton had been gone but it was starting to get back to me and the pain was worse, memorizing the dream again, and the last time I had seen her, the fact that she was the girl Lucas had chosen over me…

But now, being in the car with Jacob, hearing a mellow melody playing on the radio I knew I was safe for the moment and that I could sleep.

Lucas might have been a good friend and Edward was my boyfriend but Jacob was my best friend who suffered with me no matter what. Even now he didn't know the story but he was willing to drive and let me explain later.

A true friend with other words and that was exactly what I needed.

So sighing I pulled his jacket tighter around me and breathed in his familiar scent before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

_**Note: Okay so this is the first chapter ever I didn't write in one session which probably means there are stuff in here that are mentioned twice or something but hopefully it turned out okay.**_

_**So a lot of emotions, I have to admit I kind of like this sad and depressed Brooke – sure I love the real Brooke – but it kind of gives this all an extra twist. And yeah… stupid Jacob and Brooke for driving, Edward is not going to be happy.**_

_**And when it comes to Lucas, I kind of thought of season five the flashback episode and also added my own twist to him but basically emotions and alcohol don't mix.**_

_**Anyways let me know what you think.**_

_**Love you all, XoXo**_


	26. Chapter 22

**Note:** So I feel like I have to apologize. I always keep you guys waiting for such a long time for a chapter. I mean there are authors that are posting new chapters everyday and you guys are lucky to get one chapter from me each month. I feel horrible!

But the again I do want to live my life and enjoy the summer – there is a lot going on, work, hobbies, friends, drama… yeah you get the picture there is a lot.

**So please know I'm not trying to be 'rude' and keep you guys waiting, I'm honestly posting chapters as soon as I get the possibility to sit down by my computer and write. **

**Oh and I tried to please both Edward and Jacob lovers in this chapter! ;)**

Much love,

Take Care – Bambino

* * *

**Brooke's POV.**

_His arms around me – I had never felt safer. _

_Reaching for his lips with mine I smiled when I saw the familiar smile reflecting on his lips. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you." His voice was just a whisper while our lips stayed just inches apart. _

_God I missed him, his safe arms and the wonderful scent. _

"_This is probably a really bad idea too – we shouldn't be doing this. I mean there is so much to talk about and I'm not okay – you are not okay"_

"_Brooke – just relax. Take a deep breath." _

_Sighing I pulled myself closer and ended up on top of him while smiling. _

"_You know what – we shouldn't be doing this but screw that Edward Cullen, I love you." _

"Brooke?"

That wasn't Edward's voice.

But I did know that voice.

Opening my eyes slowly and recovering from the dream I had just had I saw trees passing me – or rather me passing them – with high speed.

"What the hell?"

And then the headache hit me. Placing my hand on my forehead I moaned quietly before tilting my head to the side and watching Jacob grin while fixating his gaze between me and the road.

"Morning Bambi."

"Jake – could you… what time is it?"

"Just before noon."

"You've been driving since you picked me up?"

"I'm surprised you even remembered the night."

Yeah me too – I had been pretty wasted.

"Yeah… do you think you could speak softly though? My head is killing me."

"I got you coffee." He nodded towards two mugs between us.

Thankfully I yanked one into my hands and closed my eyes when the familiar scent of coffee reached my nose.

"I thought you hadn't stopped driving since you picked me up?"

He grinned and shrugged.

"I didn't, I got the coffee at a drive in."

Of course he did. I smirked but regretted it when a new flash of pain went through my head.

"Jeez, how much did I drink last night?"

Awkwardness crossed Jake's face before he parked the car.

Another drive in – figures.

"Yeah you were pretty wasted. Not gonna lie to you – I have never seen you like that Bambi and hell I would rather not to have to experience that again."

"Okay…" he had me confused. I had to give him that.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" eyeing him suspiciously I tried to hide a yawn, but who was I kidding – I was dead on my feet.

"Well first of all we need to get some more coffee into your system and I'm guessing you are hungry - I know I am. And besides – you're phone died so you might want to use the phone here."

"Wait, my phone died?" Again with that awkward look in his eyes.

"Yeah - I made a phone call and your battery died, and you know I don't own a cell phone."

"Who did you call Jacob?"

"You don't remember that part do you?" Now it was his turn to smirk while he got out of the car and held my door open for me to climb out. "I don't like Edward but I thought the bloodsucker needed to know that you were alive and that he could take the plane home."

I froze.

"Brooke?"

Gulping I looked at Jacob, forgetting about the headache when anger too over.

"You called Edward?"

"Well yeah – I thought you would be glad – he's gonna be waiting for you at home. And well he didn't sound that happy, which is kind of cool. I've always wanted to piss him off somehow."

"Jake! Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Joke about this situation! Oh my god, Edward is going to kill me!"

A growl left Jacob as he stopped walking.

"He's not gonna kill you and you know it. I would have him murdered in seconds if that was the case."

"Well it's really sweet that you are being heroic but seriously Jacob he can read minds and he can read mine really well so I'm screwed. He's gonna find out about last night and… oh god."

It felt like the blood from my face had been drained.

I remembered it perfectly now.

How me and Lucas had gotten wasted and how we went to another room and how he… oh jeez – he kissed me!

"Brooke are you okay? You aren't gonna hurl now are you?"

He rested his hand on my shoulder and I looked up – feeling nauseous alright but not from the hang over.

"He is so gonna kill me."

Jake just waited for me to go on but I shook my head and grimaced when the headache came back.

"Come on lets get something to eat – I'm starving. And we have a long trip back."

**Jacob's POV.**

I had never seen Brooke in such a hurry to eat – and avoid me at the same time.

Somehow it was disturbing.

So what – I had done something responsible and called her boyfriend and it was a bad thing? Jeez, why was it then that I always got blamed when I was acting irresponsible?

Well at least I had gotten her to eat, she had to be starving by now – you really couldn't survive that long with just alcohol and a hang over. Or well how would I really know – I had never been properly drunk.

We were sitting at a corner boot.

Brooke was in serious need of sleep by the looks of things but she just kept drinking her coffee and eating her fries without complaining.

"You know it feels like forever ago since I sat down with you and had something to eat." The statement surprised me but I nodded, Brooke didn't seem to be in a mood to debate things right now.

"Just think – last time we really sat and had a long conversation with food there was no werewolves or vampires in my life – Peyton wasn't dead and I had decided that I was not going to get drunk ever again at some lame party."

Or maybe she was in the mood.

"Okay I'll bite – what's your point?" I took a bite of my burger and eyed her carefully while Brooke took a zip from her coffee.

"Just that this world is screwed up – I mean there are freaky creatures around me, I'm dating one and one is my best friend. Peyton is dead and I did get drunk again at a lame party – with Lucas I might add."

Ah Lucas – he had to be the problem in the manner, at least the way Brooke's voice turned sour by his name hinted so.

"So what exactly happened with you and Lucas?"

She looked up and waited for a minute, probably debating if she should answer or not.

"It's really a long story."

"And we got a long drive back to La Push – and if I'm gonna be stuck with you smelling like alcohol the whole way I deserve some details."

Slapping me on the arm Brooke made a little pout and crossed her arms around her torso.

"It's just complicated."

"Like I said – I've got time."

Smiling gently I patted her hand and relaxed a little when Brooke smiled in return.

"Okay, but only because you were kind enough to pick me up last night and because you are driving us back."

She took a deep breath and another zip from her coffee before she started talking.

She went through everything, starting from finding out about me and Edward being what we were and how Lucas had called and crushed her world. How she had felt numb the whole time and how Lucas was her ex boyfriend who she left behind when he cheated on her with Peyton.

She also told me how she had talked to Lucas and how he had talked about love and how she had thought they were talking about Peyton.

When she finally started talking about the party I tensed a little when she started going into details and how Lucas had come on to her and how Brooke had realized that she was the girl he had been referring too when he had talked about love.

"And when I finally got out of there I ran to the bench and called you, I don't know I guess I didn't want Edward to find out and you have always been there for me so I guess I just automatically dialed your number."

For the first time in a very long time I was speechless.

There was so much to this whole thing that I had been missing. Starting with Lucas. I felt like going back to Tree hill and punch him in the face – so in a way I was glad that Brooke had waited until now before she told me about him.

But the rest – it had killed me to see Brooke when I came to Tree hill, see how messed up she was and how she lost she seemed but hearing her talk about it, how she had been numb and how she had almost felt suicidal at a few points when the dreams started to be scary I just felt the urge to hug her and never let go.

"Look I know it's crazy but I think in a way – even if I was drunk – I did call you because I knew you had driven to Tree hill and I was in a need of a road trip. Just to clear my head and make some decisions."

She smiled and kindly asked for the check at the same time while I went through everything in my head. Brooke knew me well enough so she didn't worry, in stead she reached for my wallet and paid the bill before getting up and waiting until I followed her.

Still when we were outside I grabbed her arm (gently) and forced her to come to a stop.

"What decisions?"

I knew there had been something wrong with that sentence when she had said it – and it was the way she had said it – like it would affect us in some weird way.

"Jake we don't have to get into it right now." Her voice was a little weak and sad which just confirmed what I had been thinking.

Backing away from me Brooke stopped when she felt a wall behind her and I followed, placing my hands on either side of her body and leaning in closer, forcing her to look at me.

"What decisions Bambi? What aren't you telling me?"

She sighed and looked away, mumbling something to herself.

"I just need to decide what to do with my life. Who I love and who I'm letting go. And… where I'm heading."

She bit her lip after the last part and I started at her, waiting for her to go on.

"Look Jake, you know I love you but with everything that has happened…. I came to La Push to escape drama, to start over with my life and the only thing I have accomplished is even more drama and I can't handle it! I just wonder if maybe… I should go back."

She waited… and waited.

I just stood there, trying to control the emotion growing inside of me.

"Jake?"

"You want to go back? You want to go back to Tree Hill even if you just ran away from there because of something that Lucas did? Come on Brooke that's insane!"

"Not really – look I'm not saying that I'm leaving I just … I'm confused. That's why I need to clear my head. I need to decide what to do. Tree Hill and La Push don't mix, I tried it and I just caused drama. Which I'm gonna pay for I'm sure when Edward finds out."

"So we won't let him find out. You can stay with me. He won't come to my house. Not if he wants to keep his body parts together."

"Jake…"

"What?"

She smiled kindly and placed her hand on my arm while giving me an understanding look.

"It's just not about Edward and Lucas. It's about you too."

"Of course it is. You are my best friend."

"No… I mean yes I am your best friend but we both know that it's starting to become a little more than that."

She paused, waiting for me to rip off her had probably but I waited.

"Look when Edward told me about Bella I thought you were probably just protective of her memory and didn't want to talk about her. But after watching you – Jake you are still hurting… you are hurting so bad and I worry that maybe me being back in La Push is not such a good thing."

She waited again but so did I and in the end Brooke went on again.

"Edward told me about her – what she was like – how your relationship started out as well. You guys were friends. And when Edward left you were the one holding her together. You kept her happy and sane – something you did with me too even if you didn't realize it at the time. I was a mess when I came to La Push but I hid it and you fixed me. You made me smile and laugh again and then I healed – until everything happened of course. But the point is you helped me through the last part and well you fell in love with Bella. And we get along so well and we do love each other. I just don't want to risk our friendship like that."

She smiled apologizing and tried to shove me away but I stood there, taking in everything she had said.

I had never really talked about Bella with her like this.

And it surprised me that she had figured so much out.

Because Brooke was a lot like Bella.

Dark hair, a cute smile, understanding, gentle, caring, lousy taste in men… damn.

"I don't understand. I've never even hinted that I would have feelings for you Brooke."

"I know that Jacob. I'm just saying it's one factor to consider and I don't want to risk anything. I love you but you are still getting over Bella and I'm still trying to find my place. So if that means staying away from you like before"

"NO! You don't have to stay away."

The terror of loosing her again…

"Take it easy puppy dog. I'm not leaving – not yet anyways – I just need time to think. So could we just please forget about it and get going?"

"Forget about it?"

"Or at least ignore it until I have made up my mind. I promise I'll talk to you about it sooner or later. Just give me time to figure things out."

Sighing I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Fine."

"Good, now would you please let me go?"

She kept on smiling, a little surprising considering what had just happened but I nodded and backed away so that she could move.

"Okay, lets go, I'm guessing you want to get back to La Push and talk to Edward too."

"Yeah – if he will talk to me when he finds out about what happened." She shrugged and moved pass me, only to stop when she caught a glimpse of my face.

"Maybe I should drive? You look burned out Jake."

"And so do you. Besides, I got better reflexes – werewolf thing." Grinning I got in on the drivers side and waited for her to join me.

Brooke got in and kept a light smile lit on her face while she searched for a good radio station, nodding in approval and leaning back when she found the right song playing.

"Okay lets go home."

_**

* * *

Note: So okay cards are on the table. Jacob knows and Brooke is confused. To be honest I am a little tired of this story – it's not that I don't love the characters and the drama just I don't know I've lost the inspiration. But don't worry I will finish it and there is actually just a few chapters left. So what's left for you guys to figure out is where Brooke will end up.**_

_**With Edward?**_

_**With Jacob?**_

_**Or will she go back to Tree Hill? **_

_**Review and let me know what you think – also thanks again for being patient and waiting for my lousy updates, you guys rock! **_

_**XoXo **_


	27. Chapter 23

**Note: **Whaaaaaaaaaaaat… a new chapter? Wow… talk about forever, lol!  
So yeah this is a little shorter chapter and also the last part to the story before the epilogue.  
I wanna thank you guys for reading the story and having the patience to wait for updates. It really means a lot to me and I will be typing more with Jacob and Brooke later on in life when I've got the time so I suggest you put my profile on an alert, hehe.  
Well I'm gonna let you read, and I hope you enjoy!  
Let me know what you think though, okay?

Take care - Bambino

* * *

**Brooke's POV.**

_I wish I could take away his pain, his suffering and the pressure of his choice. I wish I could tell him that everything is going to be okay. _

Those were the words that circulated in my head the whole trip back to La Push.

Jacob never said anything, he just kept driving, but I knew that every now and then he would glance at me and open up his mouth to speak before remembering that I had asked for space.

In the end this was exactly what I needed, a quiet road trip, with the windows down and some soft music playing on the radio. It was perfect – or well besides from the fact that I had a decision to make.

But how could one choose between three different lives?

Especially when those lives were so different from each other.

Edward was something new and comforting even if he did scare me from time to time with his vampire stuff.

Then there was Lucas. I had clearly been wrong about his feelings towards Peyton but still if I chose Lucas I was going back to Tree hill and somehow it didn't feel like home anymore – not without Peyton at least. Of course I would probably get over it and Lucas had made me happy once, but would it be the same now that I had tasted this lifestyle?

And then there was Jacob.

Just the fact that he understood to shut up at the moment proved that he knew me really well – and he didn't even have to be a mind reader. He was kind and also comforting, always ready to take care of me… but was it right to give his feelings a shot? What if I wasn't able to love him back and would end up destroying our friendship?

"So…" Jacob cleared his throat. "I was thinking that maybe we should stop somewhere and get some food."

His voice sounded sleepy and I tilted my head to the side.

"Jake… if you want to sleep I can take over – I do know how to drive a car." It would do him some good to get some sleep, Jacob might be a werewolf and all but I was pretty sure that didn't make him immortal. Or well what did I know… everything seemed possible these days.

"No you don't have to do that – besides I'd rather you not… I worked really hard on this car." His eyes focused on the road after that and I smacked him on the arm.

"Jacob Black! Are you questioning my driving skills? It's just a car and driving isn't that hard, now come on, pull over before you fall asleep and kill us!"

Smirking Jacob just slowed down a little bit but didn't stop driving.

"Melodramatic much Bambi? I bet you my reflexes are better than yours even if I'm sleeping."

_Stupid dog… _

"Let me guess, it's a freaky werewolf thing right?"

"Yup."

"Great."

He chuckled but pulled over, glancing over my shoulder towards a diner.

"You really should eat something. So maybe we should stop for the night and-"

"No! No stopping. Besides I'm not hungry, I just want to go home."

I really didn't feel like staying at a sleazy motel anyways, I just wanted to sleep in my own bed, forget about everything before dealing with it in the morning. "Besides, we are only a few hours away from La Push right?"

"Yes.."

"So let's keep on driving. You can sleep if you want to but we are still going home."

He snorted and reached for something on the back seat.

"Don't be ridiculous Brooke, you look tired enough to sleep and I got some food hidden somewhere in my bag – ah there we go!" Pulling out a mushy sandwich from his bag Jacob grinned, pleased with himself, before holding out the sandwich towards me.

"Ehm… no thanks, I'll eat when we got home."

"Okay… more for me I guess."

I laid in bed that night, restless, unable to sleep.

The road trip had helped me a lot, I knew what I wanted - I just didn't know how I would be able to explain it all to them. However I would have decided two hearts were gonna break tomorrow. And I knew that it would kill me to watch.

It had already been hurtful to hug Jacob goodbye when he dropped me off a few hours ago. And that was just a goodbye for a few hours…

Hours passed and I knew I was going to regret not sleeping in the morning while trying to cover up the dark circles under my eyes. But I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward's, Jacob's and Lucas's faces.

Groaning I rolled over and stared at my alarm clock. 3 am – lovely.

Well I would give it a few more hours. If I didn't fall asleep I could take a shower and eat breakfast before starting the day nice and early.

_Of course there is nothing nice about this day…_

I have no idea when I actually did fall asleep but the next thing I knew was my alarm clock going off and informing me that it was eight o'clock in the morning.

Not really ready to get up yet I yawned and stretched before sitting up and reaching for my phone.

I had a voicemail waiting and also a text.

I sighed. I had known this would be coming sooner or later.

Deciding to read the text first I opened it up and laid back down on the bed.

"_Brooke, I hope this text won't wake you. I thought it would be better to leave a message this way rather than to call and risk you waking up by the phone ringing. Jacob called me and told me you were back home – I must say I appreciate his kindness of informing me.  
I know you need time and I understand but do know that I miss you and every day feels empty without you. So whatever your decision is remember you are the one guarding my heart.  
Love, Edward"_

Great – the guilt was starting to get to me already.

I pushed some buttons on the phone before pressing it against my ear and listening to the voicemail.

"_Brooke – I'm so sorry. I can't believe I got so wasted at the party. Please forgive me I'm so sorry – call me when you get this, doesn't matter what time it is." _

Well I guess it was a good thing Lucas did understand that what he had done was wrong. But the way he had spoken almost as in agony… well it just proved again how much impact my decision had. Almost scary – a teenager was not suppose to be responsible of three 'peoples' lives.

Turning off the water I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my body.

The whole room was steamy after the hot shower but it had helped – I did feel more relaxed. Not enough to be happy but relaxed enough to be able to get dressed and head out to tell two people goodbye.

Because there really was no guarantee of those two ever again speaking to me – not if I said the wrong things which I would probably end up doing.

Brushing my hair and pulling in back into a bun I let the towel drop to the floor before pulling on my jeans and an old sweater Peyton had once convinced me to buy.

It was raining outside – I could hear how the drops fell against the roof as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

The eyes staring back seemed tired and I sighed when I noticed that my skin lacked the color that usually was there.

Well it was time – the clock was closing in on 10 am and I had a long day ahead of me.

Making some breakfast when I got down to the kitchen and swallowing some coffee in a rush I headed towards the front door and pulled my boots on.

It was still raining but I pulled the hood of my jacket up and half ran to the car.

Once the car was running and the car started to feel warm I closed my eyes and swallowed. Holding my hands on the steering wheel but still not ready to start driving.

_You can do this – if it's the right decision he has to understand and if he doesn't it shows he would not be ready for your lifestyle anyways. _

Not that those words would help when I was staring into someone's eyes and saying that I had made up my mind.

But it would have to do for now and I opened my eyes slowly, swallowing before I tightened my grip around the steering wheel and pressed my foot down gently on the gas pedal.

"Here we go."

* * *

_**Note: So well I told ya – it's short and probably confusing as hell but that's actually the way I wanted it to be, hehe.  
Because next chapter is going to be the epilogue and you will find out who she ended up with and how everything went down.  
Thank you for being patient and thank you for reading the story, I had no clue where it was heading when I started typing and well now it's coming to an end… kind of sad in a way (but also a relief, school is starting back up in a few days!)  
Xx**_


	28. Epilogue

_**A stranger you were once.  
Then, with a gentle look you took my hand.  
As our lives engaged,  
you lit my life and I held both your hands.  
Now that decades have passed,  
ours souls have indeed become one.  
How fortunate we are  
that we have found the love so true  
that everyone dreams about.**_

_*******  
6 years later  
*******_

**Brooke's POV.**

"I now give you this years graduating class…"

Cheers exploded all around me as I laughed and hugged one of my friends.

I'd done it – I had graduated from college and with surprisingly good grades as well.

Caps flew all around us and family members moved in closer.

"Brooke!" Lucas turned me around and pulled me in for a hug, laughing when I snatched his hat and threw it in the air.

"We did it Luke, we graduated!"

"I know, who would have thought you of all people would actually give up partying and concentrating on a future."

He laughed and I smacked his arm.

"You know I gave up partying when I moved to La Push."

"I know." A teasing but kind smile was on his lips before he pulled me in for another hug.

"I just can't believe it's over – you have to come and visit Tree hill more often Brooke."

"I will, and you have to come and visit too with Lindsey."

Lindsey was Lucas girlfriend, they had met during first year off college and to be honest I couldn't be more thrilled for him – I had feared that going to the same college as my ex just months after I told him that he wasn't the one for me would turn out ugly but well… it all worked out fine and Lucas and I still held our high school memories even if we had different lives now.

"Bambi!" I jumped in the air when Jacob's voice reached me but before I could even get back down to the ground his arms were around me and I had to remind him that I still needed oxygen after a while.

"I'm so proud of you babe! And you know my dad would be too…"

I swallowed and pulled Jacob back into a tight hug.

Billy Black had died three years ago – cancer had hit him pretty fast and one moment he had been okay and the next… gone.

It had taken a toll on Jacob naturally who still hadn't gotten over the death of his father.

But he kept on struggling and I listened to him always when he needed someone to talk to. After all no one really got the pain Jacob was in except for me.

A little girl moved over the lawn, holding a woman's hand and I smiled before getting down on my knees and opening my arms.

"There's my beautiful girl! Come here Leila – show me that cute little smile of yours!"

Leila giggled as she wobbled over – grinning from ear to ear when she finally was close enough to touch me.

"Did I do good Lee?"

She nodded before reaching for Jacob's pant and tugging on them before he got down next to her.

"What's that Lee? You want to take a picture with Brooke?"

"Of course she wants to! I'm her godmother/aunt after all – aren't I Lee?"

Laughing again I pulled her into my arms before getting up.

Tina – the woman who had held Leila's hand moments ago and who also happened to be her mother – handed over the camera to Jacob at the same time as I pulled of my graduation hat and placed it on Leila's head.

"You look beautiful Brooke – and congratulations."

"Thank you Tina – you holding up okay? I know my idiot of a best friend over here can be a handful sometimes – I wouldn't be surprised if he acted more of a child than Lee sometimes."

Tina fought a smile before looking at Jacob who rolled his eyes.

"Well he does know how to me mature… sometimes."

"Okay! Can we stop teasing me now? Lee wants me to snap the picture before she becomes a teenager now don't you?"

Of course she just giggled as a respond but we all settled down and Jacob took a few pictures before placing the camera in his pocket.

"So how does it feel Puppy dog? Seeing your best friend all grown up and done with school?"

"It feels like I should get a move on with my life too. But then again I already do have something worth living for."

Smiling gently he placed a arm around Tina's waist who blushed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"We should probably get going – Lee needs her nap and Brooke will be back in La Push after a few days – right?"

"Yeah I'll be back and Tina is right – Lee here needs her nap. She is looking a little tired."

Snuggling the little girl who was just a little bit over one year I kissed the top of her head before handing her over to Tina.

In the distance I saw Lucas being embraced by Karen and Lindsey who both looked overly excited.

"So…" Jacob cleared his throat and took a step forward.

Tina smiled knowingly and said goodbye, congratulating me once more before she got back to the car with Leila.

"I'm really happy you have Tina. She loves you so much."

"Well you know I can be hard to resist Bambi." Grinning his usual smile I smacked Jacob's arm even if I knew he had been right.

I had been so close to choose him that day – to give our friendship a chance to be something more.

And it could have worked out – clearly even after getting denied Jacob wanted to be my friend and we had been never closer.

But 'saying no' to him had been the right decision. He had found Tina… she had come out of tin air really.

She just happened to be the girl who bumped into Jacob while shopping for a car and she just happened to be the girl Jacob had imprinted on (not that I would ever understand how that freaky thing worked).

She was what he needed and I would be forever grateful that she was there for Jacob when I was out of town studying. Because even if I had driven home right away when the news of Billy reached me Tina had been the one holding Jacob together this whole time – sure there were things she would never understand since she had never experienced Billy as her second father but she still meant a lot to Jacob (and me) and I sometimes worried what might have happened if she wouldn't have bumped into Jacob that one Saturday at the store.

Leila was also a part of Jacob's healing. It wasn't maybe as romantic as everyone thought – that Jacob while being 22 proved his love to Tina and conceived a child with her. No mostly it was just a hell of a lot sorrow and his need to be able to forget Billy for a few minutes now and then.

Still… he had never loved anything like he loved Leila.

And I had never felt prouder when Tina and Jacob asked me to be Lee's godmother. Especially when they told me that her middle name was Brooke.

"You should probably get going – I'll come by in a few days after I-"

"After you reunite with your precious Edward?" He crocked his eyebrow and I smiled innocently while shrugging.

"At least I'm coming back for you so be happy for me please."

"I am… at some level but only because you are smart enough to stay human."

Rolling my eyes I just gave Jacob one last hug before pulling away and scanning the place for that perfect face.

And there he was, leaning against a tree with his crocked smile and golden eyes.

Luckily it was a cloudy day – that was the downside of having a vampire boyfriend.

"Suppose that's my sign to leave… well see ya around Bambi."

"See you later Jake." Not really bothering to break eye contact with Edward I just waved at Jacob who disappeared to join Tina and Lee at the car.

He started moving and I smiled, waiting while Edward got closer.

It seemed silly how still after six years I found the same excitement when he approached. But it did and honestly I didn't mind – I guess this was what people called true love.

"Hi." My voice was soft as I reached for Edward's hand.

He smiled and touched my cheek with his free hand.

"Hi – and congratulation."

I rolled my eyes and tipped myself up on my toes to kiss him lightly. The response was tame as always but I hadn't really expected anything else, we were at a public place after all.

"Are the rest of your family here?"

"Yes but Alice made them leave – she wanted to set everything up for tonight, for your graduation party…" Of course, Alice loved to party but I didn't mind. The good thing about partying with centuries old vampire's was that they had settled down and were able to enjoy a party without tearing a whole house down.

Might sound a little bit weird coming from me, I was after all Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleaders. But that was a long time ago and I had changed – grown up and found my place in life.

As a loving girlfriend/lover (yes I had convinced Edward after a while, he wasn't too happy about it but after enough nagging I had gotten my way), a best friend to Jacob, a sort of sister to Emmett and the others and a caring godmother to Lee who was like my own daughter.

Which was good in a way, she might be the only chance I would ever have when it came to children since that really wasn't an option for me and Edward.

"I wish I could give you everything you want and need Brooke." He murmured the words by my ear and I closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness.

Leave it to Edward of course to listen in on my thought – I would probably never get used to that.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to kiss me once, twice and a third time softly on the lips.

"You really can't blame me – your thoughts are fascinating."

"Right, and so is everyone else's too but you don't sleep with them now do you?"

He sighed and stroked my cheek.

"Brooke, never refer to our love like that ever again, you mean so much more to me than you can imagine."

"Clearly since you don't mind dating someone who is almost ten years older than you."

"Not entirely true, I'm still over 100 years old and… you haven't aged a day since the night I met you."

God how did he do it – stay so romantic and actually turning me on with his words?

"Mhm, I think we better get back to La Push…"

"I suppose, but I'll have to warn you – you won't be alone with me for a while, Alice really has outdone herself this time."

"Well I suppose we could always stop by my house so that I can change and take a shower… and a nap for a few hours."

Gazing into Edward's eyes seductively I smiled when he let out a stifled moan.

"What am I going to do with you? You truly are impossible to control with your hormones."

"True… but then again isn't that why you love me?"

"It's a part of it but you know there is a lot I love about you."

"Good, because otherwise I think you might get bored in a few years."

"Not possible."

Wrapping his arms around my waist I kissed his cheek once before sighing and eyeing our surroundings, there were still a lot of people to say goodbye too and I could see Haley, Nathan and Karen waiting for me. Lucas must have left with Lindsey.

"Okay…" I pulled away slightly but rested my arms around his neck. "We have to say goodbye to everyone and then we can leave.

"Hmm I think we can manage a few goodbyes as long as…"

"As long as what?"

"As long as you stay close to me."

We both smiled and shared a short kiss before Edward took my hand and lead me to my friends and family.

**Edward's POV.**

I would never forget the day when Brooke came into my life, when she was dancing on the beach and laughing.

I would never forget the day when she found out what or the day that we spent out getting to know each other.

The day she got the call about Peyton, our first kiss, those nights that I held her in my arms and tried to tell her that everything would be okay.

No I would never forget those days, nor would I forget the day she knocked on my door, slightly shaken after her goodbye to Jacob.

What she had come to say reached me through her thoughts before she was able to speak and even if I was raised to be a gentleman I had ignored my manners and crushed my lips against Brooke's right then and there, not letting go until Emmett walked passed us and cleared his throat.

From that day forward I had never left Brooke's side. Sure she attended college and it was tormenting when she was gone a longer period of time but I had an apartment close to her school and she would always come there to spend the night when she could.

In a way our six years together had been one long romantic get away with the occasional visits home with our families.

Jacob, Tina and Leila had become a part of our family – something that I knew would be a must after Brooke chose me. She still needed Jacob even if she had decided that being friends with him was enough.

But she was happy and so was I… and everyone else too.

Six years had passed in a haze and Brooke seemed to grow more beautiful everyday and even if it seemed impossible I still found more reasons to love her on daily bases.

I felt guilty about not being able to provide her children since I knew family was important to Brooke but the selfish part of me didn't want to let go of Brooke and if the day came that she felt children was a must we would worry about it, adopt or something.

I watched her as she hugged everyone from her previous life in Tree Hill and how tears streamed down her and Haley's faces as they said goodbye.

In a way this was not of course a permanent goodbye. Brooke had never hinted that she wanted to become immortal and for that I was glad, it showed how she was different from Isabella.

And who knew maybe someday she would want a life of a vampire even if I wished she wouldn't but at least she would have lived her life first, something that Isabella never had gotten the chance to do.

"Well we do have to get back, it was so good to see you Brooke, and Edward take care of our Brooke – she is like a sister to me."

Nodding towards Nathan I smiled and placed my arm around Brooke's waist who leaned her head against me.

"Nathan is right – she is your responsibility now, so promise you will look after her." Haley's eyes were still red after crying and Nathan places his arm around her shoulders.

"I will Haley, I promise never to leave her out of my sight."

That was true. Brooke was my everything, my reason to stay alive.

She was my fairytale ending.

And even if I wouldn't give her the part with children I could try and make her life as happy as possible.

That's why my mother's ring was in my pocket, sealed into a box.

That's why I had asked Alice to light up the garden with candles when we would arrive.

After all – everyone deserved their fairytale ending, even if it was a lesser version of the one written in every book.

* * *

_**Note: Okay so that's it –The end of Welcome home. **_

_**So I decided not to include all the break up scenes, it kind of felt useless since I wanted to concentrate on how Brooke's life would play out afterwards.**_

_**And for those of you who are thinking 'but wait Brooke is sleeping with Edward how come she is not getting pregnant like Bella did?'… well I suppose they got lucky.**_

_**And for those of you who have seen season 7 of OTH also know that there is a reason.**_

_**Oh well I really hope you liked the ending of this story. I know it started out as a Jacob/Brooke friendship thing but Jacob is still in the story, happy with his family and Brooke is still at his side…**_

_**Okay gonna stop now! And for your information I have been writing on a Brooke/Dean crossover, I want to write a few more chapters done before I start posting but it's going to get good so keep an eye out for that one.**_

_**Love you all and for the last time for this story – please review and let me know what you think! : )**_

_**XoXo,**_

_**-Bambino**_


End file.
